My One Companion
by Prying11Pandora7
Summary: There are few people who can say they knew the Phantom Of The Opera personally; but I assure you I can name and count on one hand the volume of people who know him as Erik Destler. For i am one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (Just in case) I do not own Phantom Of The Opera copyright goes to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Chapter 1**

Juliet Moreau's Journal

_April 1882_

There are few people who can say they knew the Phantom Of The Opera personally; naturally most of Paris have heard of him, as do many, in other parts of the world. He is an extraordinary man capable of almost anything, to quote my dear friend Antoinette Giry "a genius, composer, architect, designer and magician." In fact you yourself most likely know the man perhaps not by the dreaded Phantom Of The Opera, but by The Opera Ghost, Trap-door Lover, Angel Of Music or other aliases I wish to not divulge. Or you may know him by all these guises but I assure you I can name and count on one hand the volume of people who know him as Erik Destler.

That is where this journal provides it's use, as a good friend of mine advised me to write down my narrative for it is "full of wonder and mystery;" and would make for an astounding read. Whoever has the opportunity to read this is undoubtedly questioning my obscure relationship with the ghost, infamous for the ruin of the beloved Opera Populaire. So I assume I should begin with how I first met this enigma of a man, firstly there is some unavoidable information prior to our meeting.

I first met Erik when I was at the curious and tender age of seven. With my father running a successful trading company which often led him to foreign lands far-away and my mother's tragic demise at my birth, I was left in the capable but unobservant hands of my Nanny Adelia. She could tend to my every whim and fancy in an instant I would still pine for a family member and often confined myself to my bedroom. My ornate bedroom, a vision to uphold was among it's prime in worth; cream walls with a golden trim and a bed that was so enormous it would swallow me up whenever I slept in it and more clothes than I would ever truly wear. I was one of those irritating children that would ask for something that was aesthetically pleasing but I would never wear it earning many scolding's from both Adeila and my father. A beautiful balcony was attached to my splendid room where I would often pretend to be Shakespeare's Juliet waiting for my own Romeo to sweep me away. Childish fantasies. Yet I lived for literature and had completed all of Shakespeare's works at an early age. Tall red roses grew on the side of the balcony, stretching all the way to the earth below and when accompanied by a trellis made for a strong and sturdy ladder.

One night in an act of rebellious, childlike anger after an argument with my father consisting of me begging him to remain in Paris I had had the sudden urge to visit my mother's grave in the town graveyard. Yet since I was to be held in my bedroom and it being midnight I had no means to escape. When one is young, one is fearless and will do things that adulthood will make you hesitate in doing. I swung my petite body over the side of the balcony, gripping tightly onto the roses. I let out a small whimper as blood trickled down my hands and I learned that night about the deceitfulness of that wicked flower. It did not take long for my light body to touch the earth again and my heart was beating from exhilaration. With my new-found freedom and escape route, I practised climbing up and down the rose ladder nightly and demanded that the roses be stripped of their thorns. It quickly became second nature and when my foolish Nanny thought me to be asleep; I was a night owl, flying to and fro in the moonlight. The only problem was continuously explaining why I was constantly tired, until Adelia diagnosed that I must suffer from Insomnia, hah!

June 1866

It was a freezing winters night and Paris resembled a postcard. Snow had cast it's wondrous spell and delicate little flakes swirled around in the chilly air. I had familiar urge to visit my mother's grave once again, so after wrapping up warm I scaled the balcony like clock-work, plucking a few scarlet roses as I went and disappeared into the snowy night. Upon arrival at the Cemetery I went instinctively to my mother's grave. My father had spared no expense when it came to her funeral and a wistful looking statue of an angel marked her place of rest. I placed the roses carefully below the statue as tears trickled down my face; my seven year-old mind still found it hard to know she would never smile at me.

I froze at the sound of movement coming from my left, it sounded like a sniffle or a moan. I approached cautiously and realised the sound was of pain, someone was crying; not uncommon for a graveyard but this sounded different. More agonised. I continued my silent approach, rounded the corner and gasped at what my eyes saw.

A small boy was rocking slowly back and forth in the middle of a self-made snow angel. His body wracked with sobs as he shook from his grief and the bitter cold night air. His clothes were far too light for this weather and were much too big on his small frame. I stepped forward towards the poor soul. "Are you alright?" The boy froze as if petrified at the sound of my voice. I knelt down beside him and he hastily backed away from me, much like a beaten animal would. Wild fear and surprise was evident as a pair of red-rimmed, startling green orbs stared back at me. The rest of his face concealed by a burlap sack with two holes for those wary eyes and one for his mouth, the sack appeared to be a make-shift mask.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Phantom Of The Opera only Juilette Moreau**

**Chapter 2**

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I told the frightened boy. His face displayed confusion for a second, it was then replaced by the same cold wariness those emerald eyes had held before. I started to slowly move toward him, again he shuffled back again till his body came to touch one of the statues.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" I asked him and seeing the opportunity I walked forward briskly and knelt down beside him once again, my dress getting slowly soaked by the snow. He stared at me for a moment before whispering so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"You ask questions about my well-being?"

I frowned at him, not understanding. "Of course I am. You are cold and you were crying, and I wanted to see if I could help you."

"Help…" He muttered under his breath. "No one helps me."

"Why not?"

He would not meet my gaze; his eyes remained fixated on the snow as he let it fall through his fingers. "I am too monstrous to help."

"What nonsense. How can you be too monstrous to help? You look to be the same age as me."

"No, I am different from the other children my age."

"How?"

He glared at the snow and his eyes filled with tears again. He shook his head forcefully.

Seeing that I was to get no response I glanced around the Cemetery, we were completely alone and the silence was incredibly ominous. "Why are you here? Are you parents around?"

"No, I ran away from home."

I was surprised, I had felt the instinct to flee after fights with my parents but to actually take flight was extreme in my eyes. "Why would you run away from your family, did you have a fight?"

"No, my mother can't stand the sight of me."

"That's silly, she must love you."

He let out a noise somewhere between a snort and a sob. Looking back I realise how tactless I was, once again my childhood curiosity had gotten the better of me. I tried another approach.

"Why would you run away to the Cemetery?"

He stared at something behind me then leant in slightly and whispered. "This is where the angels are."

Looking around me, I began to understand the boy's words. The particular part of the Cemetery we were currently in was surrounded by Angel statues similar to my mothers, the snow had eased slightly and a sparrow was silently making it's way through the snow trying to find it's next meal.

"The angels aren't real here." I told the boy, sadly.

"I know, this is the only place I know that can make me feel safe. It is peaceful among the Angels."

My heart hurt for this boy, who believed with every fibre of his being that he was not loved. Those pools of green ached with rejection, pain and loneliness, I so wished I could see the whole of his face. Why would anyone wear a sack over their head was beyond me; but sensing it was most likely a sensitive subject I kept my curiosity at bay. The boy had started playing with the snow again; it was as if he had never seen it before.

"You should go home now and leave me alone. You should never have spoken even a word to me, I don't deserve your kindness so waste it on someone else." The boy turned away from me, seeming to snuggle against the statue he had been leaning against as if he was ready to spend the night there.

"What is your name?" I asked tentatively. How rude it had been of me to not inquire his name earlier or to even offer mine. He did not reply but visibly tensed.

"My name is Juliet Moreau." I offered hoping it would ease him a little. He turned his head towards me and there was a moment of silence in which I would have given anything to know what was going on inside this boy's mind. Eventually he leaned towards me as if confiding some great secret to me and I too leaned forward in excitement.

"I am Erik."

My face broke out into a bright smile at the knowledge of his name. It was a name I liked very much and suited him very well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Erik."

Sensing that I had made a break through with the boy I got up from my place beside him and stared through the graveyard. A white dove stared back at me, camouflaged well in the snowy branches of a nearby tree. The moon was shining bright in the sky, with a jolt I gasped.

"I have been out so late! I completely lost track of the time."

Erik eyed me before saying, "I did advise you to leave."

I frowned as I gazed upon the small Erik, lying in the snow. He looked like he hadn't ever eaten a proper meal and he spoke slowly as if he were constantly tired. "I don't want to leave you here on your own."

He gave a sad smile. "No one else appears to have that problem."

I was caught in a dilemma; if I did not return home soon Adeila or my father were bound to find me missing which would be disastrous and I would never be allowed out again. Yet I did not wish to leave my new friend out in the freezing winter without anyone to help or comfort him. An idea struck me so forcefully that I grinned wide. Erik frowned in response to my overzealous smile; it seemed to unnerve him.

"Why don't you spend the night at my house!" I asked him excitedly. If I could not leave Erik I would simply bring him with me for the night and then he could leave in the early morning before anyone else woke. Erik's eyes widened in shock and he just stared at me for a moment.

"Come with you, to your house?" He queried hesitantly.

"Why not it can be a sleepover and you can leave early in the morning." I caught the flicker of hope in Erik's eyes and proceeded to convince him further. "No one will find you, and we can easily sneak back into my house I do it all the time. And you have no where else to stay tonight."

Erik frowned, "What is a sleepover?" He asked tentatively.

I stared at him. "A sleepover is when you sleep well, over at someone else's house." There was no response from Erik. "It is always full of fun." I prodded, desperate for him to understand. Erik slowly got to his feet; he was slightly taller than me. I did not know anyone could be as thin as he was, the temporary mask made it hard to read some of his expressions and gave me a slither of trepidation. Had I just made the right move? I was sure I had as green stared into silvery-blue, he was studying me intently to see if there was an ulterior motive in my actions. He did not seem to find any for he said. "I accept your proposal, Juliet."

I grabbed his hand excitedly and pulled him along through the rows of tombstones our feet making a soft crunching noise through the snow; we made the short journey to my house and made my way over to the rose-ladder. "My room is this one, the one with the balcony." I smiled, but Erik wasn't listening. He seemed to be transfixed by the roses, his mouth slightly open in wonder.

"What is this?" He asked, his eyes frozen on the flower.

I stared incredulously at him. "It's a rose, silly."

He reached forward and stroked the soft petals softly, a look of intrigue plastered on his face, or what I could see of it. "It's beautiful." He murmured, his mind engaged in rapt contemplation.

"It is a very pretty flower, my favourite."

Erik plucked the rose and gently held it to him. "And now mine."

This boy was so different from all the others I knew, those other brats who scoffed chocolates and picked on me all the time. It was as if Erik had been denied all the simple things in life; and was only now discovering them. I watched him for a few minutes; he was fondling the rose petals, tracing the outline of each in turn.

"Erik…"

"Yes?"

"Can we go to my room now please."

He snapped out of his daze and nodded to me while pocketing the rose. "I am sorry. Please proceed Juliet."

"You don't need to be sorry," I muttered under my breath. I began to climb with no fear as I knew there were no thorns to prick me; I could not help the rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins. It is an addictive feeling that one gets when one is doing something one knows shouldn't, I had not experienced this emotion much before and it was thrilling. Oh what my father would say if he caught me with Erik, a stranger, well not really a stranger any more and he was a boy. I giggled at the image. I swung my body over onto the balcony and lent over to help Erik, who had quickly caught on and was halfway up the rose-ladder. When he was finally on the balcony, he let out a cry at the view. A sight I had become rather numb to, you could see most of Paris, but it was hidden under a white blanket. I gently took Erik's hand and opened the door into my room.

Erik's head kept turning as he tried to look at everything at once. He glanced towards my bed, before glancing at me as if asking for my permission.

"My bed is very comfy." I smiled warmly, he was a sweet boy and very polite, it was a rare treat and one that I gladly welcomed, I was warming to him more every minute. "Make yourself at home."

Erik turned and carefully sat on the bed, I walked over to him and sat next to him. I quickly pushed him down so he was lying on the bed and couldn't help but laugh at his wide-eyed expression. He spread his arms out and felt the soft silk blanket beneath his fingertips. "You were right about it being comfy." He whispered. I rose and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He demanded instantly climbing to his feet.

"To get some food, you must be hungry."

"Oh", he looked away in embarrassment and plopped back down on the bed.

"I will be back soon, I promise." I grabbed the door handle and stealthily made my way down to the kitchen. As I left I heard him whisper.

"Please do."

I returned with a plate full of ham, cheese and bread as well some water. I sat on the bed next to Erik and offered the food to him, his eyes shone with greed as he instantly tucked into the meal eating ravenously. Once he was finished he gulped down the water, I excused the coarse manners due to lack of food and lay down on the bed next to him. Erik remained sitting as he resumed his study of my room.

"Thank you for the food, your room is beautiful."

I sat up to see him staring once again at the balcony.

"Surely your room looks just as nice."

"No it does not. I have a bed, a chest of drawers and a window."

"Is that all?" I was surprised, all the other children my age had room as big as mine, or bigger. I hesitated for a moment before slowly asking. "Are your family poor?"

"No…" Erik answered slowly, "my mother does not think it is necessary to waste frivolous items on me, she told me I was lucky to have a bed."

"You only ever talk about your mother, where is your dad?"

"He's dead." Erik sighed, "He was killed before I was born."

I shivered and my eyes dropped to the mattress. When I looked up Erik's eyes were fixed determinedly on the view. "I am so sorry Erik. Your mother sounds really mean."

Erik looked at me. "She tells me she is only doing what is right, they say comfort and luxury is far too good treatment for one of the Devil's kin."

I gasped, "You're are not one of the Devil's kin! How could she tell you that?"

Erik turned away from me but not before I saw the tears in his eyes. "Because of my face."

"What is wrong with your face?" I asked gently, I knew we had gotten to the root of Erik's troubles now. Erik shook his head defiantly, I panicked as he began to close up, I rested my hand on his shoulder and he jumped at the contact. "You can tell me anything Erik, you are my friend and friends tell each other things. You can trust me."

He took a shaky breath as those beautiful eyes penetrated me, they held such sorrow in them it was heart-breaking, I could just see tears were trickling down his face. "I was born, with a deformity on the right side of my face. My mother hated me instantly for it, claiming me to have been possessed by the Devil, so they tried to drive him out of me by having a priest round to say mass and keeping me in my bedroom till the Devil had left, my mother was ashamed so she hid me away from everyone. They gave me this sack to wear as a mask to hide my deformity from them, it's uncomfortable and it itches" He tugged at the sack.

"Erik, I am so sorry." I repeated, but he kept on going, it seemed the need to talk to another human being was too strong and he could not stop himself.

"My mother shouts and screams at me, she is terrified when I touch her belongings and beats me if I misbehave. She has never given me the love a mother should give to her child." Erik was shaking again as a never-ending stream of tears ran down his cheeks, I gently put both of my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down a bit.

"It was my birthday today and I asked for only one present." He broke off, emotion had taken hold of his voice.

"Happy birthday! What was it?"

"A kiss. That's all I have ever wanted, for my mother to give me a kiss. She refused saying she could never kiss someone like me, I got upset and demanded to know why I was so different from the other children. I had never seen my reflection you see Juliet. She shoved me into the bathroom and pulled the mask off my face, it was so horrible, a monster stared back at me! I touched my face and so did the monster and I cried out realising the monster was me! I scratched and clawed at my face but it would not go away! Mother dragged me back to my room and I just cried and cried. That's why I told you I was a monster, because I am. That was when I decided to run-away."

I couldn't stop the tears that were running down my own cheeks. Erik had been put through hell and back. He was shaking as his hand wiped the tears away from under the mask. I couldn't fathom how anyone could be so cruel to him, he was such a kind boy, what did it matter if his face was a bit different from everyone else's? I kept staring at him, lost in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as he calmed himself. Once he had he turned to look at me,

"I apologise for improper conduct Juliet. I couldn't help myself." He began to trace patterns on my mattress. This boy was so knowledgeable and he was only seven or eight like myself, yet he knew words that were completely beyond my comprehension! I felt inadequate next to him and all of a sudden I didn't know how to express my sympathy to him; so I leaned forwards and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He froze instantly and tried to push me away.

"What are you doing?" He cried, the fear evident in his eyes. I stopped; we were mid-hug.

"I'm giving you a hug." I replied softly.

"What's that?" He demanded, I couldn't believe my ears, my intelligent soul did not know the simplest things I took for granted.

"It is what two people do to comfort each other." I tried to explain.

"Why?"

I paused, "I don't know why we just do and it feels nice." I tried once more, but he tensed away like a frightened cat. "Trust me Erik." I drew him towards me and slowly, but surely wrapped my arms back around him, he was so skinny in my arms and freezing cold. Erik shivered at the intimate contact before bravely summoning his courage and putting his arms round me. He let out a small sigh of relief and as he became bolder he squeezed me tighter. So I squeezed even tighter till it was a game, when we finally let go he was grinning from ear to ear, the first smile I had seen on his face. He looked up at me his eyes shinning in the moonlight as he said.

"Your right; that did feel nice."

We stayed up the rest of the night talking about anything and everything, he was disinterested in childish things like games and stories, but when it came to much more mature topics like the architecture of my house or literature he was like a fountain eagerly spouting his knowledge and I knew, Erik was destined for great things. When we finally hit upon the subject of music his eyes lit up and he quickly asked me what I played.

"Piano mostly, a little bit of violin." I admitted. "What do you play?"

"Everything." He smiled mysteriously, the subject of music lasted till the sun began to rise over Paris illuminating the snow as it poured through the windows bathing us in its golden glow. I could hear noise from below us and gasped.

"The staff are waking up, you must go Erik." The look of misery was so great I wanted nothing more than to give him another hug. He fingered his mask and refused to look at me.

"Thank you Juliet. For the magical night you have given me, I won't ever forget it and I won't ever forget you."

I frowned, "What do you mean? We'll see each other again."

He simply shook his head, "I'm leaving Paris I can't stay here."

The world wasn't fair, my new friend was going to be ripped away from me too quickly. "You can't leave." I protested as Erik made his way onto my balcony.

He took my hand in his own gently "I must." He whispered, I couldn't let him go that easily.

"I thought we were friends." I pointed out stubbornly.

"We are friends, you are the first friend I have made and we will always be friends." He turned to leave till I shouted

"WAIT!" I hurriedly ran back to my room and grabbed something from my shelf and hid it behind my back. "You said it was your birthday right?"

He nodded slowly. From behind my back I produced a soft cotton monkey with a symbol on each hand. "Happy Birthday!" I smiled as I placed it in his hands. "Erik stared at it in wonder, then looked back at me. "It's not wrapped or anything but if you press his hands together he will play the symbols and I know how much you love music." I stopped my rant as more tears fell from his eyes. "No, please don't cry Erik I'm sorry, you don't have to have it…"

"Don't be ridiculous. I have never gotten a present before, from anyone." His eyes shone with tears as he slowly pulled me forwards into his own hug, I hugged back as if my life depended on it. This boy had wormed his way into my heart and now he was leaving me. Erik experimentally pushed the symbols together and gave a cry of delight at the faint ting! "I will treasure it always."

He turned back to the rose trellis and I couldn't hold back my tears of frustration. At the sounds of my tears he turned back with shock, "Why are you crying?" He spluttered unsure of what to do.

"I don't want you to leave me on my own." I cried. He approached me and wiped my tears away.

"I will never forget you." Erik said as he pulled the rose out from his pocket and gave it to me. I chocked back a sob as I held it to me I traced the petals as he had done earlier sharing in it's simple beauty. When I looked back to where Erik was standing, he was gone. I didn't see him again for another six years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

October 1872

I missed Erik dearly but slowly I began to question if it were just some strange dream till I look at the rose neatly pressed in my music book. I always wondered what had happened to him and if he was alright, I was nearly thirteen years of age and had developed a passion for music. I must secretly admit I became much more interested after Erik's visit. I had regular vocal lessons as well as piano though I struggled with piano as I found it didn't seem to come naturally to me. Though at school I was one of the most intelligent and was on good terms with most of my classmates and never had the urge to be a real friend and preferred to be on my own, the other children thought I was just shy. They just weren't the same as Erik, I knew I would never have such a stimulating conversation with anyone like that again, my point proven when I started talking about my music and my peers eyes just glazed over. No one ever found out about Erik. I was the only person in the whole of Paris who knew about him, he was my little secret and I planned to keep it that way.

My father was currently at home on a short visit and as a treat he promised to take me to a travelling fair that was on for a week in Paris. He heard a few of my classmates were also going and thought it would be a nice chance to socialise with their parents. So the next morning after my piano lesson we set off and when we arrived I instantly spotted Sylvie and a little way off Eliot who was busy gawking at a bearded lady in a rocking chair. Father greeted Sylvie's parents and began a conversation while Sylvie led me over towards Eliot.

"Is it going to be scary Juliet?" She asked. Sylvie was a timid girl who was easily picked on, she was a pretty young thing which did not help her case in the slightest.

"I honestly don't know." I answered truthfully, I had never been to a fair before, though I had heard stories of wonder and horror.

"Stick close to me will you please." She clutched my hand in hers.

"Of course."

Eliot bounded over to us, he was a precocious, smarmy boy who I disliked. "Not to worry girls, I will protect the both of you." He stated boldly, I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

We set off ahead of our parents, Sylvie a little behind me as we entered the first tent. We saw a whole host of wondrous, disturbing things from jugglers and contortionists to the freaks of the world, all put on display for our amusement. I wasn't that amused. Yes most of the acts were astonishing with my favourite being the juggler who juggled real fire! Yet I had a rising feeling of dread and couldn't wait to be out of those tents. Sylvie looked relieved too as she smiled at me and said.

"It actually wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?" Asked Eliot incredulously, "It was amazing. All those freaks, did you see that man with one ear?"

I frowned and was roughly pushed into Eliot by a bi group of girls who were heading to a tent in the middle of the fair we had yet to go in.

"Watch where your going." I muttered to myself as I righted myself.

"Ballerinas from the Opera House." Glared Sylvie, she was watching the white tutus with a mixture of longing and disdain.

"I thought you wanted to be a ballerina." Pointed out Eliot, Sylvie blushed.

"I do, but they are all so stuck up." She kicked a few stones across the ground.

"More likely because you didn't get in." Said Eliot smugly, the exact reason why I did not like him

"That's not true!" Shouted Sylvie, her cheeks turning a brighter shade of red.

"Eliot, drop it." I snapped, the two were starting to give me a headache and I sat down on the wall behind us as our parents approached.

"Are you all ready to go then?" Asked my father. I nodded quickly and proceeded to fast walk to where the carriages were but was stopped by an imposing figure before me. It was one of the fair employees, a gypsy. Fat and huge, he smelled like the rear end of a horse and eyed me with a smirk on his face.

"Going so soon Mademoiselle?" He asked as he placed a dirty hand on my shoulder, I felt incredibly small under his gaze.

"Yes." I mumbled and tried to edge around him, he blocked me again.

"Why you haven't seen the main attraction yet." His smirk widened as Eliot shouted with delight.

"Oh we can't miss this, it's what everyone is talking about." I wanted to hit him in that moment as the gypsy turned me around.

"Well then what are we waiting for." He led us toward the tent the ballerina's had disappeared into, that sense of dread increased. "And free admission to the ladies." He took our money and opened the tent flap, I felt sick. Eliot was rambling on to Sylvie about one of the acrobats, she looked terrified as her eyes scanned the banner. I read it too.

DEVILS CHILD

It said in crude handwriting. There was a horrific smell about the tent, it smelt like death and the whole tent was blood red and black with benches surrounding a circular cage in the middle. The ballerina's were clutching at the bars giggling and gossiping while staring at whatever was in the cage. The gypsy outside was still heckling for more customers.

"Come and see the Devil's Child!"

Eliot pushed to the front dragging Sylvie with him who paled once she saw the contents of the cage. I made my way between them and peered down.

A small boy was kneeling on the floor, his hands were bound by shackles; another gypsy was in the cage with him, a whip in one hand. The boy was emancipated, you could see his ribs through the piece of cloth he wore, but the most peculiar thing about him had to be the sack he wore over his face with holes for his eyes. I felt a huge weight slam into me and I stumbled back a bit in shock. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. I shook the terrible thought from my head, but the longer I looked at the poor soul the more terrified I became. I gripped the bars for dear life as the crowd hushed and the gypsy began to taunt the child on the floor. He demanded the boy pull the sack from his face, when he refused the gypsy mercilessly shoved him on the floor and began to lash out at him with the whip. I was frozen, I couldn't tear my eyes away and all around me came the shouts of laughter from the spectators, Eliot was laughing particularly hard. I felt disgusted. Sylvie leaned in towards me burying her face into my shoulder

"Make it stop." She cried at me, but it was hopeless.

The more the boy refused, the harder the lashes got till he was screaming and crying with agony. I saw him grope for something in the gloom of the tent and another weight slammed into me as I saw him clasping a monkey for dear life. His petrified eyes watched the crowd like a deer in headlights, pleading for them to help him. When he could no longer fight back the gypsy grabbed him forcefully by the hair and tore the sack from his face. Screams came from all around, Sylvie hid behind her mother in hysterics crying, "It's hideous!" While Eliot laughed harder and threw a coin into the prison.

Tears were falling down the boy's face. A facial deformity on the right side of his face glared back at us, blotchy and red raw, the boy's cheek was marred and his eye drooped lower than the other revealing more of the socket. His hair was matted with blood, dirt and god knows what else and I could hear a soft voice in my head whispering. _"I was born with a deformity on the right side of my face…"_

Yet when the gypsy turned the boy to face me, all the wind was knocked out of me. Emerald orbs were staring right at me in desperation and his eyes widened with recognition, then the terror in them increased, he tried to reach me holding one arm out in front of him but the demon behind him held him in place. I tried to grab his hand, tears were pouring like rivers down my cheeks as I screamed for him, I screamed with all my hear

"ERIKKK!"

He whimpered as a shower of gold coins littered the floor of the cage. The gypsy flung him onto the floor where he dived for the sack to cover his face still shaking from the ordeal. Everyone started to leave, Eliot was grinning already mocking the poor soul trapped behind him. I sank onto the nearest bench my eyes fixated on him as he rocked back and forth cradling that monkey,_ my monkey_ to his chest. The gypsy was busy greedily counting all the coins unaware of Erik in the corner busy tying a piece of rope. Before I could blink Erik had thrown the rope around the gypsy's neck in a lasso and proceeded to strangle the life out of him. I got to my feet, my voice caught in my throat as his eye's bulged as the light slowly left his eyes. It was only once the gypsy was lying dead on the floor did Erik look up to see me standing there. There was a split second where we both stared at each other that was broken by one of the ballet girls from earlier wrenching open the door to his prison and grabbing his hand, he turned back and cried.

"Juliet!"

I instinctively followed them and they ran out of the tent only to hear a cry of "MURDER," From behind me. We tore out of the fair and into the winding streets of Paris, I nearly lost them on a few occasions till I saw them stopping beside the Opera Populaire, we were all panting hard. The ballerina opened one of the grates and pushed Erik inside motioning for him to be quiet. As she turned to me we could hear the gendarmes shouting in the street and the cries of people hungry for Erik's blood. The ballerina took my hand and led me up the stairs into the Opera House. Once we were inside the main foyer she turned.

"How do you know him?" She asked me. The girl was rather plain in appearance, long blonde hair trailed down her back and her ballet uniform hugged her figure nicely, she appeared a little older than me, around fifteen or sixteen.

"He stayed at my house for a night." I told her, she did just save his life after all. "Do you know him?"

"No, I just couldn't stand the sight of him in there."

"I know what you mean." I trembled as I relieved the whole thing over again, "Where does that passage lead out?"

"Into the chapel." She told me, "Let's hurry before the staff catch us out of bed."

We ran down to the chapel, careful to make as little noise as possible. She was much more graceful than myself. When we arrived Erik was gazing at the stained-glass window of the Virgin Mary in astonishment. I raced towards him enveloping him in a hug; he froze again.

"Juliet?" He whispered, "Is it really you?"

"Erik, it is. It is me."

He slowly placed his arms around me as if was a china doll he didn't want to break, It wasn't long till his sobs echoed round the chapel, I soothed him the best I could.

"Erik…" Approached the girl, Erik sprang away from me to give her a cold, wary stare. The girl summoned her courage and started again. "Erik, my name is Antoinette Giry. I was the one who led you and Juliet here."

Erik tilted his head to one side as if to be studying her. He lowered his eyes to the floor and muttered a thank you.

"Thank you Antoinette." I began as Erik clearly wasn't going to talk. "What can we do now? He is wanted all over Paris, he could hang for murder."

Erik trembled next me, "Can't I stay here?" He asked us, I exchanged a look with Antoinette.

"It is possible," The girl began, there are passages underneath the Opera House, no one every uses them as they are ever so dangerous and there are stories of a huge lake…"

I could tell Erik was already fascinated, he set off straight away leaving us to catch up to him. We wondered the Opera House for ages till we wound back up in the chapel, Erik cursed at our inability to penetrate the lower level. He leaned on a candelabra nest to the stain-glass and with a slow creak, the glass revealed a passage into the darkness. Erik grinned triumphantly and raced through it while Antoinette and I struggled with the sheer blackness. We seemed to be walking for hours till we reached the lake, it looked green and very dangerous. Erik bent down and dipped his hand in the water; it was only when he took it out did I notice just how filthy the rest of his body was. Antoinette sighed and leaned against the wall, "We cannot go any further tonight, I am exhausted and should have been in bed hours ago."

I whole-heartedly agreed and with a jolt remembered I had left my father who was probably turning the whole of Paris upside-down to look for me. "My father, I just left him." I was torn between getting home and staying with Erik, I did not want to leave him alone in the darkness.

"Do not worry Juliet." Said Erik, he was observing the lake with interest. "I will simply find a way to cross the like till you return."

I exchanged another look with Antoinette, how on earth could I return? I wasn't a ballerina like her! Yet I was determined to, Erik had left me once and look what had happened, I wasn't about to lose him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, I do not own Phantom Of The Opera (Life sucks)**

**The credit for Not While I'm Around is for Mr Stephen Sondheim - Sweeny Todd**

**On with the story though :)**

**Chapter 4**

I wasn't allowed to leave my room for the next week and I was terribly worried that Erik thought I had abandoned him as I had not returned. Father had once again gone off trading and Adelia was in charge of me and she had me under lock and key, I doubt I could have breathed without her knowledge. As soon as the week had ended I raced straight to the Opera House, flew up the stairs only to find myself face to face with a portly man. He had a fine moustache that was graying at the ends and was dressed immaculately; he smiled at me.

"Ah do watch where you are going young one."

I could feel my cheeks heating as I curtsied, "My apologies Monsieur."

"No harm, no harm. Are you one of our new ballerinas?"

I bowed my head, "No sir."

"One of the crew's children?"

"No sir, I am a singer." I invented wildly, before adding. "Or I'd like to be."

He considered me for a moment, his warm chocolate eyes eyeing me carefully, "Sing me something then child."

I like to believe my young soprano voice was of reasonable talent at twelve years old, so figuring I had nothing to lose I began to sing…

_"Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothings gonna harm you, no sire, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays._

_I'll send em howling, I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare._

_Others may desert you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there._

_Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while,_

_But in time, nothing's gonna harm you._

_Not while I'm around."_

The man before clapped, to my embarrassment, before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What a queer choice of song, ma cherie. Though sung excellently for your age, may I inquire as to its origin?"

"My father learned it when he was trading in England and taught it to me." I explained, the man nodded.

"Well unfortunately we do not take such young singers." My chance at seeing Erik on a regular basis vanished before my eyes. "However, we take ballerinas from eleven. How old are you?"

My eyes lit up, "Twelve sir." I exclaimed.

"Ahh good good, well we can always accept you into the corps de ballet till you are old enough to be a chorus member. Do you have any ballet training?"

I shook my head, "But I am willing to learn Monsieur."

"Well let us go into the foyer and introduce you to Madam Martine, she will deduce if you have any promise in ballet." He walked towards the auditorium before turning back to me. "I am M Leferve, the manager of the Opera Populaire, it looks as if the fates have been watching over you."

Madam Martine was a stern but fair woman in her late thirties. She inspected me with an eagle eye and asked me to point my foot in front of me. After informing me that I have a nice arch and a good turn out, she agreed to take me on as one of their resident ballerinas in training. The only catch would be me living the Opera House, which had it's good points as I would be able to visit Erik everyday. I could not believe just how lucky I had been, M Leferve was a kind, slow man who completely forgot to question as to why I had been in the Opera House in the first place and to run into him of all people was sheer coincidence.

I snuck down to the chapel after getting away from Madam Martine, pulled the empty candelabra I knew led to the underground lake and followed the dark, dank passageway. It was a good thing rats did not bother me. I came to the lake to find a long piece of rope that was half floating in the water, a large bag of supplies, but no Erik. I paused unsure of what to do, I didn't know where he could possibly had gone. I could faintly hear the sound of a violin in the distance, drifting melodiously over the water, the sound was mournful yet beautiful and pulled me right to the water's edge. If it was Erik, I had to get over there. I took the rope in my hand and gave it an experimental tug and shouted his name.

"ERIK!" The sound echoed of the black walls and the lake rippled as I pulled the rope again. I shouted out once more, the rope in my hands suddenly tightened and I grabbed it pulling tighter. It went loose in my hands and I sighed, plopping myself on the dirty floor. I didn't know what else to do.

After what seemed like an hour I could see a light coming towards me, I narrowed my eyes and could just make out a very slight figure, pushing some sort of raft along the water with a huge pole. "Erik?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bonjour Juliet." Erik's voice echoed right back at me. He looked considerably better than the last time I had seen him. His hair was shorter and he was clean for a start; he was wearing a shirt that was far too big for him, the same with the trousers. But most prominent of all was the black mask he was wearing that covered most of his face from view.

"Erik, what on earth?"

"Do you like it?" He asked as he jumped nimbly from the make-shift raft setting the wooden pole on the ground. "I wondered how I was to know if you or Anne were here so I came up with this rope idea, ingenious if I say so myself." He crossed to where the supplies were and tossed them onto the raft. "I forgot about those." He muttered.

"I thought you would be mad at me, for abandoning you." I began but was cut off again.

"I was at first, but once I saw you weren't allowed out of your room I forgave you." He smirked slightly, it was dangerously appealing, he seemed so full of energy all of a sudden, such a contrast to when I last saw him.

"What do you mean saw me?"

He tapped his head with a long finger, "There are many passages under the Opera House and they bring you out everywhere, one finishes only a few streets away from where you live, so I scaled the rose trellis again and saw that horrible woman scolding you for running off." He boarded the raft, picked up the pole and looked back at me. "Well come on, I want to show you my new home."

I climbed on, convinced it would not hold both of our weight and Erik had to exert more effort into pushing the raft.

"What do you mean your home? You cannot live here."

"Of course I can, I have everything I need here." His expression darkened. "And no one can ever laugh at me again."

I stared at the dark caverns surrounding us, thank goodness for the candle or it would have been extremely frightening. "But how are you going to live? You have no food or water…"

He laughed and it reverberated around me, "I have plenty of water Juliet. And Anne has been bringing me food and my other necessities."

I mumbled something about it being unhygienic which got me a snicker, I could tell he had planned it out very carefully.

"Just trust me a little," he told me. "I hope you like it."

As we turned the corner I could see light ahead of me. Hundreds of candles flickered in the gloom, illuminating what appeared to be the shore, there were small alcoves surrounding the lake and in the very middle of the mass of candles was a pillow, blankets, a violin, stacks of paper, pens and my monkey. Once the raft was properly secured on the shore and not likely to float away we jumped off, it was then I noticed the other end of the rope on the shore a few inches away from the raft.

"What do you do down here? Don't you ever get bored?" I asked my eyes taking in my new surroundings, who would have guessed this ever existed under the Opera Populaire!

"No never." Replied Erik indignantly. "I spend my time, plotting and building my new home." He led me over to a stack of paper and handed them to me. They were blueprints, finely drawn and very detailed in perfect writing.

"Did you draw these?" I asked incredulously, slightly unnerved by his intellect.

"Yes." His tone was cold as if I had offended him.

"Wow. You are so smart." I mumbled; he heard it anyway.

"Thank you."

Erik showed me round pointing out what he planned to do with it, he astounded me with his knowledge on architecture. He was the most creative person I had ever encountered. In all the surprise I forgot to tell him my news.

"Oh Erik, I forgot. I'm going to be one of the ballerinas at the Opera House. So we can see each other all the time."

His smile faltered a little, "Oh."

I blinked, "What do you mean oh?" I was hurt by his reaction.

"I just thought you would be able to help me with supplies, but you can't if you are here."

I glared at him, truly insulted. "I thought you might want some company." I stated my voice edged with ice. He glanced up at me from the blue prints.

"Oh of course I want you here, I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way. You never told me you could dance" He gave me a strange half smile that didn't seem to suit him.

"I can't, not yet."

I stayed in the… cavern with Erik for about another hour, he showed me the music he had been writing and played the violin for me. It was Erik I heard playing, the boy was a natural virtuoso when it came to music. He played beautifully and hypnotically I felt myself unable to turn away from the singing strings, his eyes were closed as he played stroking the instrument lovingly as if it was a dear friend. The songs were all melancholy and sadly mournful, one of them bringing a tear to my eye, Erik was bearing his lonely soul to me through his powerful music. I was unaware of everything till her stopped playing, he bowed his head at my stunned face. I woke from my dream like state and smiled in admiration.

"That was beautiful. Who is the composer?"

"The composer?" He questioned, pausing for a minute. "There is no composer." He told me bluntly.

It suddenly hit me. "You composed it didn't you." I exclaimed; Erik nodded slowly. Once again he had shocked me to the core; how could he be so talented? I couldn't help the rising jealously as I looked over the sheet music in my hands again, I knew he had composed these too.

It took a lot of charm and persuasion to convince Adelia that moving into the Opera House was the right move for me as she kept insisting.

"I never knew you had such an interest in ballet."

But after slowly wearing her down, she contacted my father who was all too happy if this would stop me pining after his return. I happily packed my bags, it felt as if I was leaving a part of me behind. I had grown up in this house and I would probably not return, nor would I see my reliable nanny who had looked after me so well in those twelve years. I also felt guilty that she was losing her job, as there was no need to take care of me anymore, but she smiled and told me she was going into early retirement.

The Opera Populaire is the finest building in the whole of Paris. Stone statues of a variety of humans, animals and gods adorn it and it shines with splendor and grace. I made my way backstage with Madam Martine as my guide; I knew I would get lost easily. She led me to a dormitory door and opened it, allowing me to enter first.

"This is where you shall be staying my dear." I already liked this woman, her blue eyes glinted with motherly warmth, as I was one of the youngest I knew she felt protective of me. I scanned my new room. It was boorishly plain, I was to share with three other girls in a four-poster bed with only a bedside table and a set of drawers as my personal space and I wished to be back in my lovely big bedroom.

"I know it will take time to adjust, but you will grow to like it here." She patted me on top of my head, a gesture she took to doing often and left the room.

I was halfway through unpacking my things when there was a knock at the door. I told them the door was open and Antoinette, the girl who had helped Erik and myself the week before came through the doorway, she was in the mandatory practice uniform and carrying a bag.

"How are you settling in?" She asked me as she came and sat on the bed opposite me.

"I miss my own bed." I grumbled as I felt the hardness of my new one.

"It is great here though. I know you will love it, the shows are so much fun to perform though the rehearsals are tough."

"I don't think I will be performing anytime soon Antoinette."

"Please call me Anne." She smiled at me; "We are friends now aren't we?"

"Yes of course." I answered, placing a photo of my father on the bedside table.

"That reminds me." Anne pulled a long list from her bag. "This is a list of all the things Erik wants and I cannot buy all of them myself without someone getting suspicious." She handed the list over to me. I glared at it, he was being really cheeky if he thought Anne and I were going to buy him these without wanting to be repaid.

"Some of these are impossible." I told her as I handed it back. "How on earth could we even buy and grand piano, and a proper bed? It's just ludicrous."

"Well it isn't," Anne admitted. "Erik told me he has found a passageway that is big enough to get practically anything through. It is only natural he wants a proper place to sleep."

I frowned, "I can't afford to buy him anything."

She laughed a silvery laugh, "Don't be silly, he gives me the money for it. Though where he gets it from I have no idea. Probably pickpockets." She rolled her eyes and I giggled.

"So if I get him half the items, can you please get him the other half?"

I sighed wondering what I was letting myself in for, "Okay then."

October 1873

A year passed slowly and I grew to love the ballet training, it was great exercise and I got to actually perform, though I wasn't good enough to be in the actual shows yet. The girls I shared a room with friendly enough yet I was only ever close to Amelie out of the girls. She was a fantasist for liked nothing more than to disappear from reality into the world of her favorite characters. She wasn't nosy like the other girls and paid little to no attention to where I went for long periods of time, though we looked out for each other when the need came. I visited Erik nearly everyday and though he tried not to show it, I knew he looked forward to when I would next visit. Anne had become much more focused on ballet and stopped visiting with me, now only running the occasional errand for him. Erik's home was growing all the time and every time I went down, there was always something new. The boy was an architect and composer, a designer, illusionist, magician and genius, since we had trouble purchasing certain items like a bed Erik had resolved to simply build his own! As he had done with most of the other furniture down in the cavern, or as he called it "The Lair". I did not like the name, it sounded too sinister like the lair of a monster; and though he no longer told me, I knew that is what he considered himself to be. He had also taken it upon himself to help me with my singing as he confessed to hearing me sing to Leferve, he became my new vocal tutor and i progressed in leaps and bounds with his careful tutoring so much that it became routine for me. He scoffed at me being a ballet dancer insisting i was far more suited to the lavish lifestyle of a Prima Donna, i became slightly worried at the way those emerald eyes glinted in the candlelight. He never removed his mask around me, even when i insisted his poor visage did not frighten me. He would softly shake his head and reply. "No one should have to look at my face."

M Leferve was always interested in my welfare and was like a second father to me now while Madam Martine was as tough on me as she was with everyone else. She was currently displeased with me as I was falling behind, struggling with my attitudes and arabesques. Odd little pranks had started to happen to members of the Opera Populaire, frequently a prop would fall down in the middle of a number or a instrument would go out of tune and items were constantly going missing. Whenever these incidents occurred a note would be attached to them, pointing out whatever was wrong with the current production. And they were always right, Leferve laughed it off at first till the note attached to the conductor's baton suggested half the orchestra be replaced by ones who could play in tune. Rumours flitted around of the Opera being haunted by a ghost, mostly the other ballet girls gossiping with each other. I knew there was no ghost.

As Erik became accustomed to his new life, he became braver. He was no longer in need of food as he assured me he stole it from the kitchens at regular intervals claiming if he stuck to the shadows no one could ever see him. When I questioned him about the notes he frowned.

"I don't see the harm in telling them how they could improve. It looks so much better now, and my ears no long bleed when I hear the orchestra."

I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him, he was becoming bolder and out of my control. He told me his next step was to find a way of securing a stable salary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Changed the dates around to make the characters fit a little more, enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 5**

March 1878

It was a misty, cloudy evening when she first arrived here. The carriage pulled up outside the opera house, Erik and I observed stealthily from the roof, which had became a place of solace for the both of us. We both felt free and safe up here. Madam Martine had to retire from her post after a nasty injury while teaching and had been replaced with Antoinette, much to Erik and myself's delight. I had the ominous feeling he had made sure she got the position as the handy notes had continued to be placed around the Opera, yet they were much more persuasive than before.

Anne's life had taken a turn for the worst, only a year after Erik and I met her she became enraptured with a local boy who worked at the bookstore. They fell in love and when Anne was nineteen she married and gave birth to a beautiful angelic baby girl, Meg. The following year however brought disaster to the Girys as her loyal husband was killed by a runaway cart, leaving poor Anne to raise little Meg on her own. I helped her whenever I could as she had become a dear and trusted friend over the years, one I didn't have to keep a secret all the time. Teaching the younger ballerinas had become her passion and she was completely devoted to their futures, I knew she would push her daughter to become a distinguished ballerina. Meg was a ray of sunshine that brightened any spot of rain, her constant enthusiasm and optimism shone throughout the Opera House and she was liked by many; even though she had an annoying habit of spreading untrue rumors. Her favourite topic was the mystery of the notes, claiming the ghost sent them. Many now believed the Opera Populaire was indeed haunted and little Meg seemed to thrive whenever a new note was discovered, usually by her mother.

Antoinette climbed out and opened the carriage door, taking a small child by the hand, the girl was only six or seven with long chocolate curls trailing down her back. He cheeks were pink with the cold and she appeared very withdrawn, she carried a small suitcase in her hand and a teddy bear in the other. She had a vice like grip on Anne's hand as she gently led her inside. Erik frowned,

"How on earth could that be?" He questioned turning towards me, during the years of solitude he had become more severe and bitter towards the outside world. His jealously of knowing he will never be able to walk among them freely had begun to taint his once innocent soul. Yet he relied on me to give him all the information on the outside world.

The lair was complete, I place of worship and homage to music and beauty. Erik had a peculiar fascination towards anything beautiful and he liked nothing better than to collect it. He had passed the long years of loneliness by creating, sculptures, painting, musical scores, buildings, even the caverns that surrounded the lake were now sculpted perfection. Red and golden was the main theme with blood red curtain and drapes, the hundreds of candles casted a golden glow around the whole lair; as if the place itself had been blessed by the angels. But the centerpiece was the huge organ that took pride of place in the middle of the lair. Since Anne and I failed to deliver his piano, Erik had slaved back and forth dragging the heaving pipes through the catacombs and delicately carving the rest, it was a sight to behold and the music he played was so entrancing I was lost for hours just listening to him. Our singing lessons had continued with my voice as powerful as ever, Erik told me I would dazzle all of Paris soon and I blossomed before his eyes. When I reached sixteen years of age I had begun my career as a member of the chorus, preferring it to the intensive ballet training. I was waiting for my opportunity, Erik advised me to wait just a little longer. Even if he did not show it, I knew he relied on me for much more than just information. I was the one solid thing in his life, I brought him safety and warmth with the knowledge I was just above is anything disastrous was to happen and we had grown extremely close. I not once bothered him about the mask or his, knowing his reaction everytime I had brought it up. He would grimace terribly and shake his head, telling me once again it was not for my eyes. He had three mirrors in the lair as a constant reminder of the monster he believed he was.

I pushed off from the statue of Apollo's Lyre I had been leaning against. "How am I supposed to know? She looks upset though, maybe she is a new ballerina?"

Erik crossed to the passage, one of hundreds he had created to transport him around the Opera without detection, placed his hand on the top of a particular brick, which opened at his touch. "Let us go and find out what she is doing here."

I followed him through the passage, as we travelled through the blackness I stopped waiting for my eyes to adjust to the change. I heard Erik stop when he realized I was no longer just behind him, he backtracked and took hold of my hand, leading me carefully through the passages. When we arrived at the ballet dormitories we found the girl was nowhere to be seen, I followed Erik around the Opera House like a lost puppy for a while till we arrived at the chapel, concealed by the stain-glass window.

"This is ridiculous." I moaned; Erik motioned for me to be quiet. I sighed turning around. "I am going to be it's late and I have rehearsals tomorrow."

"Will you be quiet," Erik hissed at me, he took my arm and forced me to look into the chapel. Inside was the girl we had been searching the whole Opera for, she crying little droplets of crystalline tears clutching her teddy bear. She had lit a solitary candle and appeared to be praying, I glanced at Erik to see his expression had softened. The girl's crying intensified, it was a sorry sight to behold as she cried out to the heavens.

"Where is my angel, papa you promised me. You promised you would send me the Angel Of Music."

I felt Erik's grip on my arm slowly loosen, as he whispered through the glass.

"Do not worry child, you Angel is here now."

I stared at him incredulously, he had not spoken to anyone in the opera beside Anne and myself. The girl had looked up, her doe brown eyes sparkling with hope,

"Angel?" She whispered brokenly, "Angel are you there?"

"Yes I am." Erik continued ignoring my gaze, "Dry your eyes, what troubles you?"

The girl hiccupped as she wiped her tears away on her gown. "My father had left me Angel, I am all alone." She gave a watery smile as she glanced around. "But now you are here, why can't I see you?"

Erik had let me go now, his eyes were fixated on the girl. He had quite forgotten I stood next to him and it was starting to irk me. "Angel's are meant to be heard, not seen." He told her still in that gentle tone, he had never used with me. He started projecting his voice all around the chapel, an old trick he had learnt while at that god awful fair. "Now my cherie, what am I meant to help you with?"

The girl stood, gaining strength from Erik's soothing voice. "My voice," She answered. "Are you not going to carry on my father's lessons?"

I froze, singing lessons were reserved for myself and Erik. I did not want him to teach anyone else, give away his remarkable talents to a whinning child. Erik, seeming to remember I was there turned to look at me, his eyes held a strange emotion and I quickly shook my head. He turned back to her.

"Of course I will. Meet me here tomorrow at nine, do not be late." I glared daggers at him. The girls smiled and curtsied slightly, she was annoyingly sweet and I could tell Erik liked her already.

"Thank you Angel."

"Now off to bed." Erik dismissed her but waited till she had left the room to turn back, promptly forgetting once again I was there. I chased after him.

"What on earth were you thinking?" I demanded my pride hurt by his lack of interest. His eyes were cool as he looked at me.

"I was thinking she was a broken-hearted girl who needed someone she can trust." He carried on walking, I wasn't about to give up.

"And you think you are that person when she cannot even see you? Do you really think this scheme of your will work?"

He ignored me once again muttering under his breath, "She is hurting, just like me."

I stomped after him, "Great, so you feel a connection to her because she is pain like you is that it?"

He picked up the pace, clearly irritated by my comments but I remained at his heels.

"Erik, please listen to me…"

"What is wrong with wanting a little more company?" He rounded on me, all of a sudden I noticed how he towered over me. He was not as skinny as when I had rescued him. "You do not have the say of who I choose to spend time with."

I stepped closer to him, trying to look in his eyes. "I am worried, it does not feel right you teaching her like this. What do you hope to achieve?"

"Nothing, I want nothing from her only companionship. And who knows she might be great one day."

I tried to take his hand but he pulled away from me, I scowled deeply, the air around us was frosty with tension. "So you are saying, I am not enough for you."

Erik turned away, his breathing laboured. "That is not what I said." Silence fell between us for the first time, I did not like it. An hour of her presence and she had already caused a rift between myself and my closest friend. Eventually Erik turned back to me, I held my breath for an apology. That he would stop the incessant nonsense and promise not to teach her.

"Go to bed Juliet. We will talk tomorrow."

With that he proceed down the passageway. My blood turned cold, he had never left me alone in the catacombs before, even less abandoned me. I felt like a dog whose owner no longer wanted her and I knew I hated that precious girl. It was wrong of me but it was true. I knew everything was about to change.

The ballet girls twirled on-stage practicing their ballet for Act 2, Anne was busy instructing them,

"You are going in the wrong direction Marie, Belle those pirouettes are a disgrace." I was sitting in the audience with some other members of the chorus, it was the dress-rehearsal of The Magic Flute, which was going very poorly. The dancers were frantic as for many of them it was their first performance, I was reading the score as I was not on-stage. M Leferve was observing with a permanent frown upon his face. Little Meg sat next to me running her hand over the pages with Christine Daae sitting beside her, her large brown eyes gazing at the many statues around the theatre. The dancers continued for another minutes till all of a sudden, the lights went out. The ballet girls screamed with fright as the stage hands fought to get things back under control, a slow menacing laugh began to fill the theatre; it was dark, an evil sound and the screams increased. Meg jumped to her feet.

"It's the ghost! This must be the work of the Opera Ghost!" She huddled close to Christine who had gone pale and begun trembling. The laughter was building into a crescendo till it was deafening, almost all the company had their hands over their ears. There was another terrified scream as one of the flies came tumbling to the floor with a loud crash! The laughter abruptly stopped and the lights came back on, no one moved a muscle, centre-stage there was a letter sealed with a blood red seal in the shape of a skull. Whispers broke out all around, Leferve was white with shock. Antoinette seemed to right herself first, she bent down and picked up the letter, with a shaking hand she broke the seal and began to read.

_Dear M Leferve,_

_Greetings, I am a great admirer of this Opera House and wish for it's glorious success. I am not pleased with the results. As you have probably guessed by now I am the one who leaves those little tips lying around the Opera Populaire but I am tired of you not seeing them through. The dancers are atrocious, they need to be in control when they dance and they are never in time with the music, as I have prompted before, the brass section of the orchestra must be fired, we need musicians who play in tune and the supporting tenor clearly does not know the meaning of the word subtle. When you have followed my instructions they have always been accurate and now I demand payment for my advice. I require a salary of 25,000 francs to be delivered in Box Five monthly, starting today. I also require box five to be left empty for me at all times. If these commands are to be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

_I remain Monsieur your obedient servant,_

_O.G _

Anne handed the letter over to Leferve. Shouts and screams echoed everywhere from the orchestra to the ballerinas demanding the identity of the ghost.

"It has to be one of the company." Shouted a stagehand, "Only they would know so much."

"Why was that fly not secure?" Fumed Leferve, I had never seen him angry before as he screwed up the letter. "Opera ghost I ask you. This is merely a prank."

"Do not be so sure, Monsieur." Warned Antoinette, we exchanged a glance of fear. Erik had lost his mind, to threaten the entire company and to believe they would simply go along with the outrageous demands.

"Who knows what else he could do." Cried little Meg, more chatter boomed around the room. I glanced at Christine to see her gazing intently at Box Five I too looked up to see a slither of black before it vanished.

"Nothing!" Yelled the lead male tenor, "What more could he possibly do?" He was silenced by a light bursting overhead. Screams filled the air once more as the dancers fled the stage in fear, the Opera was out of control will Antoinette slammed her cane on the ground and silence fell. Everyone was watching Leferve who looked as if he had aged a century, he looked like death warmed up his eyes darting around nervously, he was afraid.

"Everyone back to their quarters." He gulped shakily, "The matter shall be dealt with." He turned on his heel and fled the theatre.

That evening I hid in the shadows of Box Five. I waited for roughly half an hour before the door opened and in came Leferve. Glancing around nervously he deposited a large wad of francs on the only chair and exited the box as fast as he could. I came out of my hiding place and picked up the money hardly believing my eyes. Leferve was going along with Erik's scheme. A black leather gloved hand took the money from my hands, I looked up to see Erik standing there. He smirked at me and disappeared into the shadows he had come from, needless to say, we never had the talk he promised we would have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys new Chapter :D Was off at Winter Wonderland yesterday, amazing in Hyde Park! **

**I cried writing this Chapter, hope it is realistic.**

**Chapter 6**

July 1882

My career rapidly progressed in the space of a year. From being a mere chorus member I found to my great astonishment I had been cast in the role of Amneris in the new production of Aida, my only concern was that I had landed the role on my own with no guidance from a certain Opera Ghost. The production was splendid even though I was shaking like a leaf on opening night. I managed to land fairly big parts throughout the rest of the year and was quickly making a name for myself, I had never even thought of. I couldn't keep my smugness at bay. I promised myself I would show Erik I could shine just as big as that little girl he fawns over. My singing lessons have completely finished, he simply told me there was nothing more he could teach me and I could see the lie in his eyes; that burned me. He now spends his every moment teaching Christine, planning his lesson with Christine or writing a new melody for Christine. Their bond is very strong and Christine has finally confided the identity of her singing tutor to me, thank goodness I knew how to act. It very much appears that the connection I had with Erik has been lost…or stolen.

No matter how much I wish to despise the small child who was wormed her way into his life I cannot. Christine Daae is a charming, shy little girl. Consciously naïve and easily impressed, yet always polite and opens up when around people she knows well; mostly Meg as the two have become the best of friends. Erik's love for the girl is that of a fatherly or brotherly nature, nothing more.

* * *

><p>I had finished a performance of Don Giovanni in which I had played Donna Anna when I was approached in my dressing room, yes my living quarters have also improved greatly as I have progressed; by Antoinette informing me that the manager of the Royal Opera House in England wanted to have a word with me. Once the formalities were over we got down to business. He had watched the performance and was very interested in giving me the opportunity to perform as the Understudy Prima Donna at his Opera House in London! As the current Prima Donna was flaky it was guaranteed I would be performing the lead roles on-stage! I could not believe my luck, I had to repress the urge to hug the man who tipped his hat and hoped to see me in England in two weeks time, when the season began and rehearsals started. I was aglow as I spun around in my room a huge smile across my face, it was only when I sat down at my dressing table did I notice the familiar red rose with black ribbon tied around it.<p>

All the excitement and happiness left me. What would Erik do If I left him for England? The answer seemed obvious, he would have his little protégé but I knew our relationship was much deeper than the rough patch we were going through. I took the rose and sat on my bed while playing with the ribbon; attached was a small note.

_Brava, ma cherie. _

Simple yet to the point, he was proud of me. It had become a habit of Erik's to watch every rehearsal and performance to ensure it was spotless as he told me,

"I would hate for something to be out of place because their Ghost was not there."

Erik was a handful now and down right abhorrent if M Leferve refused one of his demands; that was when little mishaps would happen. Usually an instrument or costume went missing. I confided my troubles to Antoinette who had become my therapist in terms of dealing with the Angel Of Music and his eager pupil, for Christine waited every night for her lesson and then for him to lull her to sleep with his violin. She told me I could not let a friendship get in the way of my career, no matter how unusual or dependant he was on me. But Erik and I have an understanding she will never know; she was not present that night in my room, on my bed so many years ago. If I did not know Leferve well, I would have believed he wanted me gone! He was so enthusiastic for me it was rather endearing, while Meg and Christine both cried, sobbed and screamed at me to not leave them alone with the older ballet girls. I felt twisted every way and did not know which path would lead to the light.

On the closing night of Don Giovanni, I went along to my old dormitory where Christine and Meg now slept and waited there to read them both a story. Meg was begging me to read her the first chapter while we were waiting for Christine, but I was firm. I opened Wuthering Heights and a slightly dead, scarlet rose fell onto my lap. The rose had a black ribbon. A fire spread up my body till my eyes were burning with anger; I turned to Meg.

"When did Christine get this?"

Meg glanced at it lazily and shrugged her petite shoulders, "About a month ago, it is not the only one. Look on her beside table, this "Angel" has been sending them for weeks." I took hold of the blood red roses I had passed off as normal ones and lifted them up. Each one had a black ribbon attached to it. The colour of the roses mixed with the red in my vision. Meg was grumbling about her lack of roses.

"Always so punctual," She muttered after every one of her lessons. "Look there is the new one." Meg pointed to the vanity they both shared. There was a new one, gleaming in its perfection. I strode over to it and threw it violently into the bin. "What are you doing?" Exclaimed Meg, "Christine will not be happy."

I sighed trying to calm myself. "Meg the roses are bad, they are clearly from someone much older than her and the attention is not good for someone of her age."

"I suppose so, you know what is best."

I smiled at her and began to read her the novel, Christine would just have to catch up as her lesson had over run again.

I felt scorned and used. Roses had always been our symbol for everything, the friendship, companionship and twisted form of love we felt for each other. I felt cheated and was silenced by rage. Though my decision on whether to leave for England had been decided.

* * *

><p>Erik did not take the news lightly.<p>

"You are not going anywhere." He told me slowly, steadily. I frowned, his dominance was not going to stop me, I was too badly wounded and this felt like the only way to lick them.

"I am leaving for England tomorrow." I wished I had told him sooner but an internal battle had been raging for days and my ager and hurt had won.

"You are not leaving." He stated so calmly he sat down on the plush divan.

"You cannot force me to stay somewhere I no longer want to be." I warned him bitterly, it was all he needed to pounce.

"So you do not want to be in my presence anymore? Finally you have become one of them." He gestured violently to the ceiling.

"It is time for me to move on Erik. It is not that I do not want to see you, I love spending time with you, when you want to spend it with me." I retorted back.

"Then your answer should be simple."

"No it is not. I have been struggling with this decision ever since I found out."

"And you decide I am the last one you tell!" He cried, I froze how on earth could he know that? He laughed a cold cruel laugh at my expression. "Oh yes Juliet. I know you did your rounds telling everyone the good news, confiding to Antoinette. For gods sake you told the manager before you told me!" He snarled. I felt like I had been slapped.

"You have been spying on me?" At his blank face, or what I could see of it I fought to keep calm. "How dare you. How dare you listen in on my private conversations."

"I was there when that Britain told you." He stormed over to the two full length mirrors adorning one wall of the lair. "Did it never occur to you that there was a passageway to your dressing room?"

I blushed, wondering just what he had seen. He caught me and stammered, "Not that I have seen too much, mostly listened. But I have heard enough."

I was growing tired of him and wanted to leave this hell we had gotten ourselves in. "Erik, I came down here to tell you. Not to receive a lecture. Good night." With that I went to the raft we were still using to cross the lake, he started sneering darkly.

"You will refuse the job Juliet."

I stopped in my tracks, "I will not obey you like a little puppy anymore, you have no control over me."

He instantly grabbed his violin and began playing, more hypnotic than ever before. I gritted my teeth against its pull. When he realized there was nothing holding me to him he threw it down. The Opera Ghost stepped dangerously towards me. "You will refuse the job if you do not want something to happen to our dear friend."

My eyes widened, he was threatening to hurt Anne just to make me stay. I shoved him away from me.

"How could you? How could you possibly threaten to hurt the person who saved your life?"

Erik paused and bowed his head. "I will do it to keep you here. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? I have tried to show you my appreciation by sending you the damn rose."

The embers in my soul ignited at his words, "Oh yes the roses, your appreciation? Don't make me laugh." He tensed at my rebuttal while my eyes grew large and sad. "That was our mark Erik, and you hand it over to someone else. It feels like you have moved on and the part that really hurts was when you stopped giving them to me and I had to find out through Meg that you had been sending them for weeks." Tears glazed my eyes but I was determined not to cry, this was my card and I was going to play it for all it was worth. He approached menacingly.

"You talk of deceit and lies." Erik sneered before turning away; he threw his next comment over his shoulder as if I wasn't even worth a glance. "You are a hypocrite my friend."

That word felt foreign, the person before me was not my friend. I blinked at his words wondering where on earth he could possibly be going with this.

"What are you talking about now?"

"The lies you have been feeding to Meg and Christine about me!" He shouted wheeling back around those eyes boring into mine stoking the flames that were rising to engulf us. "Do not play coy. Telling them that roses are from evil admirers who are older than you and want to take you away. But that is what you did. Every night when you go to read them to sleep you enter first and dispose of my rose preventing Christine from ever seeing it. Well you won that one my dear. Christine asked me to stop the roses from coming to her, that it scares her and when they did because of you she cried because she felt abandoned."

"That is how I have felt for the past year!" I screamed back my cheeks flushing a horrible scarlet at his words. In my anger I sent a candelabra to the floor with an almighty crash. Every time I placed a King on the table he threw down an Ace, he was unbeatable but I was desperate to tell him now. "Alone, abandoned, replaced." I hissed under my breath."

He stared at the fallen flames for a long time before looking up at me. His eyes were wide in surprise at my usually collected actions. I would not meet his gaze.

"I have abandoned you." He admitted, I glanced up at him to see he had gritted his teeth his eyes back on the candelabra. "I never realized you needed me as much as I needed you. I gave you space because I could see you becoming too attached to me, the day we both met Christine… and was blinded from what it did to you."

He hesitated before clutching my shoulders as if I was going to burn him. "You were the first to ever treat me as an equal, your radiant smile and enthusiastic heart lit up my life; gave me hope in humanity. A hope I very nearly lost when I was in that cage being beaten like the animal I am."

I took his hand and shook my head at his harsh words. Erik shook with the memories that still caused him trouble sleeping. He let me go and disappeared into his bedroom before returning with a papier mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached to it was the figure of a monkey, my monkey.

I gasped in shock. Erik held it out to me and I took it, "Where did you get this?" I asked, my voice tremendously quiet but his perfect hearing heard anyway.

"Do you not know me at all?" He questioned irritably.

"But how, where is the monkey that I…"

"I lost it in the struggle at the fair. It was the only thing that kept me from slipping into the darkness. Holding it and thinking of you. I will never forget its face." Erik turned the handel and the cymbals on each hand came together, then apart. Together and apart. The melody was beautiful, sweet and simple; Erik began to sing gently. His voice would make the angels in heaven weep with its purity.

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade, hide you face so the world will never find you."_

A lone tear dropped down my face at his gift and he caught it gently. "I was planning to give it to you as a token of my appreciation of you staying. But now it has become a parting gift." He made it sound so mournful, how could I possibly leave him now. The internal battle had resumed inside of me, I was still deeply hurt and betrayed.

"Oh Erik," I whispered brokenly as I placed my hand upon his cheek earning another shudder as he closed his eyes. "May I?"

Emerald pools shot open in fear, "No. Not my face, you don't Juliet…" He sounded just like the terrified child who had screamed my name in that prison.

"Please Erik."

He shook even more as I gently removed it, his haggard features staring back at me. I reached up to caress it gently and more tears fell, from both our eyes.

"I cannot take away your monkey. It is yours now." I pushed the music box towards him.

"No Juliet I made it for you, to remember me by."

"Remember me by keeping it."

Erik gave in taking his precious gift back. "I don't need a music box or a toy to remember you by." He stated as our eyes stared into each others. "If I could go back and replay this year, like in an opera. I would in a heartbeat. Do you have to go?" He begged, the tables finally turned. I put my arms around him holding him close to me. He clung on tightly, when I pulled back he cried "Do not leave me in the dark."

I reached forwards and gently, carefully pressed my lips to his ruined cheek. Erik let out a strangled cry of surprise at the affection.

"Goodbye Erik. We will see each other again. We always do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so another Chapter in the same day i am on a roll! **

**So now we see Monsieur Phantom, how is he going to react in this chapter? We shall see :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

August 1887

The Royal Opera House was a treat to work in. The English were very friendly people who seemed to have it in their heads that all French are snobs when the truth is only the elite are. Being the newcomer I was the centre of attention for a while which I admit made a nice change and while I was there I made friends with the Sujet Ballet Dancer, Victoria. Being the Prima Donna's understudy had given me a huge amount of exposure and after the first year I was more or less a Prima Donna myself, with Charlotte playing the lead in one opera, then me in the next. She accepted instantly as she wanted to spend more time with her new husband. My most memorable performance was Marguerite in Faust as I clearly remembered it was Erik's favourite Opera.

I received constant letters from Antoinette and Meg and a fair few from Christine who as she matured expressed a wish to have known me better than she did. Her Angel taught her more than ever but I finally wrote to both her and Meg and told them the truth about Christine's roses; I suppose I could at least do that for her tutor. Erik never wrote a single letter to me, we had lost the bond we once had.

I missed him, the first week in England I woke up expecting to be back home or with him beside me only to face the cruel reality but I found myself forgetting him, slowly. It scared me, I did not want to ever forget him but I was focused on my career. I was a Prima Donna, I had made it in England and proven what I had wanted to prove and now the days were monotonous and I found myself being called to the French waters. Victoria advised me to return to the Opera Populaire; her opinion was that since I had already made it in England, the next step was France and after a lot of convincing I wrote a letter to Anne requesting a room back home. But it had been seven years since I had stepped foot in the Opera Populaire, seven years since I had first met with my new manager and seven long years since I had seen Erik.

* * *

><p>When I stepped out of the carriage and saw the vessel of music before me, still as grand as ever a could not help the huge smile that spread across my cheeks. I swept up the stair with grace, my emerald green dress, made from high quality fabrics was trailing slightly behind me. My eyes flickered to the large posters outside informing me the next production was to be Hannibal. A large, toadlike woman with flaming red hair was spread across them clutching a skull in one fat hand, the font read.<p>

STARING LA CARLOTTA RESIDENT PRIMA DONNA

I sighed, La Carlotta was well known and despised even in England, her names had carried but not in a favourable light. Apparently she performed at the Royal Opera House and many requested a refund, how embarrassing; how she had wormed her way into my beloved Populaire I will never know. As soon as I had entered the familiar foyer I was greeted by M Leferve who was much greyer and looked much older than he was, the tell tale lines of stress had wrinkled his forehead. He inquired about my time in England and afterwards I noticed two men, looking me up and down behind him.

"Ah let me introduce you to the two gentlemen who are taking up the management of the Opera Populaire, M Richard Firman and M Jean Andre. Both men shook my hand, their eyes were glinting as if they had won a huge treasure.

"A delight, mademoiselle." Said Firman, as he kissed my hand.

"An honour." Cried Andre as he repeated the action, I nearly rolled my eyes, so the two new managers were kiss ups. They would get along swimmingly with Carlotta yet I did not appreciate the unneeded attention.

"Is it your wish to grace the Parisian Stage with your talent once more?" Asked Firman.

"Indeed it is, I was a Prima Donna in England and would very much like to try with the Parisian audiences."

"Good luck with La Carlotta, being here darling." Muttered Leferve, I turned to him. We left the two managers to speak more privately.

"You are leaving." I said sadly, I was losing a good friend today.

"Yes it is a shame for me to leave when you have just returned. But early retirement calls to me and I am moving to Frankfurt, away from that damned Ghost."

That piqued my interest. "The Ghost still resides here?" I inquired.

"The Ghost is a menace and a demon." Replied Leferve in a whisper, "The demands are outrageous and he simply hates Carlotta, but I cannot just fire her it is more complicated than that.

"Is it monsieur?" I raised an eyebrow. He did not answer merely gestured to the new managers.

"How about we introduce you two then and give Mademoiselle Moreau a proper reintroduction?"

A dress rehearsal was going on when we entered. La Carlotta was centre stage in the most ridiculous costume, she actually had gold paint on her. The male tenor was singing with a heavy Italian accent that made it hard to understand what he was saying and the number of ballet dancers seemed to have doubled. I noticed Antoinette instantly who had not changed a bit and tears welled up in my eyes as I rushed over and gave her a hug.

She had aged and too had the marks of stress about her, she was leaning on a long black cane which she tapped whenever she needed to make herself heard. "You have grown more beautiful." She exclaimed as she examined me from head to toe, I blushed at the attention. A young golden haired ballet girl stopped dancing the moment she saw me and cried.

"Juliet!"

"Meg?" I asked after a moment, my god she had grown up as she flew down the stairs to hug me.

"Meg, you are in a rehearsal." Scolded her mother.

"But maman, it is Juliet. How are you? How is England, did you meet any handsome men…"

"Meg stop being so nosy this instant."

"It is fine." I assured my old friend, "And yes the men in England are very charming." I assured her daughter who giggled.

"Juliet?"

I looked up to see a curly brown haired beauty standing before me. The rest of the company had decided to have a break and La Carlotta was throwing a tantrum about the dancers. The beauty glided down the stair with eh grace of an angel before putting her slender arms around me. "I was so thrilled to receive your letter informing us you were coming."

"Thank you Christine." I said in shock, she was ever so pretty with her big brown eyes and enviable figure. The three of us sat down to talk while M Leferve introduced the new managers to much gossip.

"And we are deeply honoured to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte De Changey." At that moment a young man came through the doors, he has well built and very finely dressed. His hair was long enough to tie at the back and when he smiled he revealed at set of perfect white teeth, many of the women swooned.

"It's Raoul!" Exclaimed Christine to us, Meg nodded but I gave her a quizzical look. "Before my father died, at the house by the sea… I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts." She blushed deeply and I grinned at her shyness.

"Go and say hello." I advised, she looked at me incredulously before shaking her head. The Vicomte left quickly without noticing us.

"He didn't see me." Frowned Christine.

"He did not see you." Meg took her hand and smiled.

Anne called her the girls to practice while she showed the managers and myself around a little. At the end of the piece Carlotta went straight to the poor managers whinning about them being more interested in the little ballet girls. Unsure of what to do Firman tactfully asked her to sing the aria Think Of Me, she agreed at once, the leech.

"_Think Of Me._

_Think of me fondly when we said goodbye._

Her voice was terribly melodramatic as she slid all over the notes running the song.

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and…"_

There was a scream of fright as a backdrop came crashing down right on top of Carlotta who in turn screamed.

"He's here! The Phantom Of The Opera!" Screamed Meg in fright as she grabbed Christine. A wheeled around, Anne took my arm and pulled me into the wings I could hear Carlotta from here.

"Anne what on earth."

"The Opera is not safe anymore, ma cheire." She warned. "Erik is going out of control. The demands, Box Five this Phantom business. The company are terrified of him and if he does not get his way we all pay dearly."

My mind was racing, how could things have gone so wrong. "When did it start?" I asked.

"When you left my dear. He did nothing for a whole week. I had to force him to eat, he kept thinking you were just upstairs so he went looking every night. When he finally accepted you were not returning he became the Phantom and made it his mission to strike fear into the Populaire."

"Where is he? I must speak with him."

Antoinette shook her head. "He is not the boy you once knew, he is a grown man capable of anything and everything. Do not speak with him under any…"

We were both silenced by a letter floating down from the flies; it landed by my feet and Anne picked it up. Turning it over we saw the Blood red seal. She read it quickly her frown deepening as she gave it to me.

"I must inform the Company of this." She said it was the first time she sounded nervous. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Where do I find him?"

"Look up." Echoed a voice in my ear, I did so to see a white half mask gleaming in the darkness. He was smirking but his eyes were emotionless and cold.

When I had reached him I was astonished by the change in him. The Phantom wore all black. Black shirt, trousers, boots, cape and gloves. The mask was made of porcelain and made it difficult to read his expression and he was much taller than me, around six foot and very muscular from all the passageways and the flies. Those same emerald eyes that were once filled with such warmth at the sight of me were steely and defensive.

"Why did you bother to return?" He asked coldly, there was a bitter edge to his voice, which was deeper than I remembered. I shuddered, it was like velvet.

"I felt like it was time." I confessed, "And I missed you."

"You must not have missed me that much, to have been away for seven years. Seven Juliet." He walked down the rickety walkway with ease.

"Well you hurt me Erik. I left to further my career as I always planned to do."

"And did that music box not show you a good enough apology?" He shouted. "Do not call me Erik, I am the Phantom to you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Do not shout at me Erik."

He growled at me, "Erik does not want you here, Erik has adjusted to a life without you. Did you really expect everything to go back to the way it was before? Perhaps you though Erik would give you a hug? Do you want one of our hugs?" His voice was thick with patronizing tones as he held out his arms. I did not move, he was a stranger to me. A stranger that had my Erik's eyes and talked in the third person.

"I did not." I answered truthfully. "I expected an argument, you may have changed in some ways but you are still quite predictable."

Erik's fingers had closed around my throat before I could blink or register what was happening. "How is this for predictability?" He snarled as he pressed harder on my windpipe, cutting of my air supply.

"Erik…" I struggled against him, panic rising in me as he did not let go. Tears began to leak out of my eyes. "Erik why?" I tried to say but with difficulty. "I will not be able to sing!" He stopped instantly and let me drop to the floor. I took shaky gulps of air as I sat there in shock. Erik had just tried to kill me, I touched my neck with quivering fingers before looking up at him with hate in my eyes. He looked guilty and his eyes were wide. "Never," he whispered, "Never to a woman before." He bent down and offered me his hand. I took it and swayed on the spot a little.

"You bastard." I managed to say, he smirked at me. I wanted to slap him, my hand came forwards and he caught it effortlessly.

"You were going to try and slap me?" He asked with mirth in his voice. "I laugh at your pathetic efforts."

"So what is your plan now?" I demanded. "I am a Prima Donna and I did it without you. So do you plan to torment the Opera House for the rest of your days?"

"Of course not." He spat, his eyes were fixed on the stage where Anne had just finished reading his letter to the new managers. "I plan to help Christine become the most sensational singer there is, she will be the finest Prima Donna in the world and everyone will clamor to hear the voice I trained."

"The people of England have clamored to hear the voice you half-trained." I stated with pride, Erik's smirk widened.

"So think what they will do to hear a voice I fully trained." He was staring at Christine with a tender look in his eyes. I became scared once again and found myself beginning to question his motives for teaching her. On stage the managers were asking who was the understudy for the role was only to find there wasn't one.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir!" Meg pushed Christine centre stage despite her protests. Erik smiled.

"Perfect." He murmered, "Do not be shy Christine. Stun all of Paris with your voice."

I started to back away from him, unsure of what to do.

"Mademoiselle Moreau is going to be the next Prima Donna, why does she not sing it?" Piped up one of the male leads. Erik's eyes were like fire as he rounded on me, roughly gripping my arm he said.

"Refuse to sing it or else." Those eyes burned into my soul and I was becoming lost in them. He let me go and resumed his position in the shadows. Antoinette came to look for me.

"Juliet, dear they want you on stage."

I came down from the flies, Erik's warning in my head. I wanted to disobey him, to defy him, to test him. What could he possibly do to me?

"Ah there you are." Said Andre as he led me to where Christine was standing, "Do you know the opera Mademoiselle?"

I did know the opera, very well in fact as I had performed it in England. I looked at Christine who was fidgeting with her costume, was she really as good as Erik said she was? If I let her sing she would be a threat to me would she not? My gaze then went to the flies where Erik gave me a pointed look and put a finger on his lips.

"No Monsieur, I do not know the opera."

"Christine knows all of it. Honest." Piped up Meg, Antoinette gave her daughter a glare.

"You may as well as let her try." I suggested, unsure if I had made the right move or not.

"Very well, come along then don't be shy." Instructed Firman.

"From the beginning of the aria please mademoiselle." The conductor began to play.

"_Think Of Me._

_Think of me fondly when we said goodbye._

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while please promise me you'll try._

The poor girl was terrified and the mangers looked bored. Half of me groaned silently wishing her to gain her confidence while half of me cheered in delight.

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

Christine's voice was superb when she finally had her confidence. It soared through the auditorium and the companies' mouths fell open in astonishment. The managers applauded her as she finished blushing.

"Stupendous mademoiselle, absolutely marvelous!" And they quickly ushered the poor girl off to a costume fitting. Most of the company left the stage and Meg was beaming.

"See maman, I told you Christine was amazing."

I did not listen, instead I was looking at the flies where Erik was smiling at me with that odd emotion in his eyes once more, he nodded once to me. Then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I was to stay in one of the three Prima Donna rooms. One for me, one for Carlotta and now one for Christine. The room was stunning compared to my old one, a huge vermillion bed with crisp white sheets and red walls to match a huge full length mirror was on one side of the wall and a large vanity on the other. I flopped onto my bed with a sigh of relief. It had been a very long day and I was overwhelmed but I felt slightly more comfortable now that Erik and I had some sort of an understanding back between us. When I had entered the room I had noticed a red Tulip on my vanity table with a note…<p>

_Merci_

_How about we try something new?_

I took a tulip and got some water and a small jug to keep it healthy, a smile on my face. I changed into my nightclothes and then took my hair down from the bun it was in earlier so it streamed down my back in a chocolate river. I had not practiced in three days so I began to sing acapella…

"_Green Finch and Linnet Bird,_

_Nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate sitting in cages, never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits beckoning, beckoning just beyond the bars._

_How can you remain, staring at the rain, maddened by the stars?_

_How is it you sing anything? How is it you sing?"_

I was interrupted by solitary applause; turning round I saw Erik was sitting on my bed a genuine smile on his face. "You sound magnifique, ma cherie." He rose, then stared at the ground.

"Why are you here Erik? Has the lesson finished for the day?" I could not resist taunting him a little.

"There are no more lessons. She is to perform tomorrow, she does not need them any more."

"Oh." I turned away; I had not expected that.

"But I came here to apologise for the way I treated you earlier." He added quickly. "When you left…" He began, beckoning me to sit with him on the bed. "I felt like a part of me had gone. I kept believing you would be back the next day, then the next and so on. I started to hate you for leaving me. You promised you would never do what you did."

I looked away from him. He was right, I had promised. "I had to get away. It was becoming too much. You were right Erik, I was getting in too deep with you and I pulled myself out at the last minute."

"The Phantom does not take kindly when people close to him leave. Consider that a warning."

There was a gap when none of us spoke, I was concentrating on Erik's hand which was twitching on the bed. I thought about that hand wrapped around my throat and shuddered, Erik caught me. "I cannot say how truly sorry I am for trying to hurt you. Sometimes I lose control and I do not know what I am doing until it is too late."

"I forgive you." I murmered, the corners of his lips turned up at the edges. "What do you plan to do with Christine now?" Erik sighed.

"I plan to reveal myself to her and show her my lair, to show her where I live."

"Why?"

He appeared to be embarrassed. "To have her see me for me, not a disembodied voice anymore. I have taught her for eight years hopefully she will understand."

"Erik I don't think that is a good idea."

"What do you know of our relationship?" He snapped.

"I know that she believes with all her heart that you are her father's angel." I retorted heatedly. "If you show yourself, you will break that trust."

Another silence.

"When can I come back down to the lair?"

"You cannot." He answered immediately.

"Why?" I cried, "I want to see all you have done with it."

"I will not let you in my home."

"For goodness sake why Erik, why when I have seen it so many times before."

"I do not want you there."

"That is a lie and we both know it Erik. So why don't you tell me the truth."

"Because I don't trust you anymore!" He shouted, I froze. I knew our bond was broken but maybe I underestimated just how broken it really was. "I cannot let myself trust you yet." He told both of us. "The emptiness you left, I thought it would fill the moment I saw you in the foyer talking with Leferve, yes I saw you then. But it did not, it feels fuller and Christine, she filled the emptiness while you were gone so now it feels better than ever. But I am not complete as I once was. I was so violent because I knew we could never be as close as we once were."

I leaned over to take his cold hand. "Don't Erik. You cannot break the bond we once had, that we still have. We just have to ignite it, do you not remember? All those years ago when we were just naïve children sitting on the same bed. That is what we must remember."

He rose once more, "The bond is already broken. I do not know if I want to repair it, this is not as simple as fixing a string on a violin Juliet."

"I just want us to be the close friends we were before Christine came and threw everything out of shape."

"It is not Christine's fault." Erik gritted his teeth, "I will let you know soon. For now I must think and prepare for her debut." He left with a swish of his midnight cape and departed through the mirror. Once he had gone I flopped on my bed and let out a cry of frustration. What if he has fallen for my friend? What would I do if Erik fell in love with Christine, where would that leave me? I rolled over to find myself staring into a monkey's eyes. Erik had left the music box with me, I wound it up and let its melody lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>It's always about Christine! Ahhhhh please rate and review :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, can i please have some reviews. Do you like this story or is it going downhill? Lots of hits and little reviews. Don't make me send Erik after you all!**

**The plot is moving on and Juliet is going to get nasty soon, mwhahahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Christine was sublime. She astounded all of Paris with her voice as it effortlessly reached every note with crystal clear clarity. I watched the performance from Box 7, next to Box 5. I wanted nothing more than to waltz straight into the Phantom's box and demand he give me his answer but I remained where I was. No doubt it would only anger him more. Once the performance was over I retired to my room early, giving Christine a congratulatory hug on the way. When I entered I saw a note on my bed this time, there was another red tulip waiting for me. I tenderly put it with its partner before reading,

_Be by the lake at eight. Do not be late,_

_Erik_

I squealed in delight, he had decided to trust me once more, and he had signed with his name. I hurriedly grabbed a thick cloak, knowing it would be cold in the lair and I turned to the mirror. It was then I realised I did not know how to open this particular passage, with a grumble I stepped towards my door in favour of one I knew; but no sooner had I put my hand on the door handle it swung open to reveal the Girys.

"Juliet, are you not coming to celebrate Christine's debut?" Asked Meg as soon as she saw me.

"No Meg, I am very tired and I think it would be best if I had an early night."

"Then why are you going out?" inquired Meg, I looked guiltily at my cloak, Meg gasped. "Are you going to meet someone? A handsome man?"

"Meg, always so inquisitive." Scolded Anne once again, I could not help a chuckle at their relationship. "Go and make sure Christine is ready to leave."

Meg rolled her eyes, but skipped down the corridor. Anne faced me, question time. "So where are you really going?"

I excitedly told her about Erik's not, the light dimmed in her eyes. "I warned you to stay away from him. He is not a safe person to be around anymore, you do not want to sabotage your career for him." We both jumped and I let out a scream as a cold voice shouted.

"_Do not make her late Giry!"_

Anne shuddered and I glared, "I will not lose this opportunity, I will straighten him out." I took off down the corridor and to my left a segment of the wall opened for me, I could see the half mask glowing a pearly white.

"You should apologise to her." I told him as I lent against the wall, "She is only trying to help."

"By keeping both you and Christine away from me; and I should apologise?" He asked incredulously. "Women," He groaned.

"Yes women. And we stick up for each other." I glowered.

"Do not make me dump you back in your room Juliet. Your brashness is maddening."

I turned and began to walk down the passage, we came to the huge flight of stairs that took us below and as I marched down them Erik grabbed my arm, pulling me sharply to the side. I felt the ground underneath me move as I fell into him and he drew me close to his body. I stared down into the trap door that was open where i was standing.

"What have you done here?" I demanded, turning in his arms to face him.

"I cannot be too careful anymore, many have prowled these passages looking for the infamous Opera Ghost." He let me go gently, 'I should have warned you."

My heart racing in my throat and tentatively asked, "Can you walk in front of me please, in case there are more?" He complied and took my hand gently leading me through the twists and turns. We only came across one more trap, a hefty bag of coins sat on a shelf illuminated by the light. Erik told me if touched a dart from the opposite wall would stun you for half a day.

"For those how cannot control their greed."

* * *

><p>The lair had not changed much, there were hundreds of little knick knacks around and the amount of sheet music had doubled. There was also a miniature version of the Opera Populaire stage on a table with little wooden figures that represented the actors. The Christine figure was centre stage and next to her was a tiny me, I smiled and picked it up. Erik cleared his throat and I quickly put it down,<p>

"It helps me to decide on casting and so forth." He told me, Erik had pulled a puff over next to the piano stool. "It has been a long time since I have played to you. Do you have any requests?"

I thought for a moment then noticed one thick score written in red ink, I picked it up the title read,

DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT

"What about this?" I asked him. Erik frowned and shook his head.

"Not my opera, it is not yet finished."

"That does not matter, I am sure it wonderful." He remained silent, "Please Erik, you asked me what I wanted to hear and I want nothing more than to hear your composition."

He looked into my eyes as silvery blue met emerald before slowly taking it and placing it on the stand. "I will play a small section." He told me, his voice very gentle. It is unfinished and may not sound good, it is very…different to any other opera. It is unique."

As he began to play I once again began to fall under his spell. I let the music wrap around me, the section he was playing was lively and torturous at the same time. It screamed of longing and at that moment I wanted to take off that infernal mask and press his body close to mine. I shook my head at the wanton thoughts racing through my head and body, I did not notice he had finished. He was smirking slightly.

"Yes it is quite powerful. Quite invigorating." His words oozed over me like rich honey as I came back up to earth. The music was almost sinful and I felt strangely violated, yet it did not feel wrong. I came to sit next to him on the stool, Erik edged away uncomfortably. "It made me feel things I have never felt before." I told him honestly, if this night was to be about trust then I may as well be truthful too. "It makes you burn and yet breathes new life into you." He nodded at my observation, then caught my yawn as I tried to stifle it.

"You are tired. Do you wish to return upstairs?"

"Not when I have only just got here!" I exclaimed, shaking the tiredness away and rubbing my eyes. "I want to spend more time with you."

He gave me a look I had never seen before, It was one of pleasant shock. "Very well." He murmured as he stood up and walked towards his bookshelf, which was full of musical scores. "I shall give you one last lesson, to make up for what I failed to teach you before." He selected an aria from Aida which made me smile, "Are you familiar with Aida?"

"I played Amneris in England." I answered a little proud of myself, his eyes held amusement in them.

"Well someone is a little arrogant. Personally I see you more as an Aida than an Amneris." He began to play, correcting the moments where I was slightly pitchy and increasing my vibrato on certain areas. When we finished he looked pleased. "That was a pleasant treat. My ears thank you for your voice and my temper for your obedience."

I laughed out loud as did he. He had such a charming laugh those rare times you actually heard it and it made me feel warm in the cold lair. I stifled another yawn and he ushered me to the spare bedroom, "You are tired cheire, you are more than welcome to spend the night in the spare bedroom." As we walked I noticed a door that blended into the walls, I had never noticed it before.

"Erik what is through there?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly, "Just a storage room."

I frowned my interest piqued, but I left it alone. The room he had lent to me for the night still had that luxury, scarlet feel to it. The bed was like a cloud and I happily prepared to settle down for the night. Erik left the door open in case I needed anything and soon enough I heard faint music from the organ. I felt safe and secure down here with Erik only millimeters away from me, everything was falling into place.

Sleep did not come to me, even though I was tired. I wondered if Erik was still awake so I called out,

"Erik, are you awake?"

When he did not reply I settled down in an armchair and took Hugo's Les Miserables from the bookcase. After two hours of solid reading I heard voices outside the lair, I scrambled to my feet afraid that the gendarmes had finally found the Phantom's liar. But these voice were singing, building in a crescendo of sound, it was magnificent. I peeped around the door and I felt as though something very sharp had been plunged straight through my chest. Erik was gently rowing a beautiful gondola through the golden waters and sitting before him was Christine Daae, staring open mouthed like a goldfish around the caverns in her nightclothes. The Phantom had betrayed me again, the pain seared in my chest but it was blunter than the last time as if the edge had been taken off. Perhaps I was not as surprised as I was disappointed, I began to walk out to show Christine she was not the only one privileged enough to know the Phantom but froze when he began to sing to her.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defences."_

It was the most beautiful music I had ever heard, and it was all for Christine. The next part of Erik's plan had come to fruition, he had revealed himself, hypnotized her and now showing her his home. Christine's eyes were everywhere, she was dazed and her eyes had gone vacant under his charm. He took her hand as if it was fine china.

"_Slowly gently, night unfurls it's splendor._

_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling night._

_And listen to the music of the night."_

And listen I did. I hung onto every note and word as tears fell from my eyelashes onto the stone floor underneath me, I collapsed to the floor and leaned my head against the door.

"_Only then can you belong to me."_

I sobbed harder. My worst fear had become reality, Erik had fallen in love with his young pupil. His innocent, naïve, far _too young _pupil! And if he put up all that effort to stop me leaving when he liked me, I could not bear to think what he would do when Christine finally saw what lay underneath. Resentment towards the both of them was building once again, with every line of the song the wound bled deeper.

"_You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."_

"She will never help you." I told the door. "She is too weak. Christine Daae will only look on the surface, you could see that when she looked at the Vicomte."

It appeared Christine had retired as when I peeked out I saw him exiting through the door he had lied to me about. I made sure he could see me, my arms folded across my body looking like Artemis herself as my hateful gaze penetrated the worthless man before me.

"You sicken me."

I crossed swiftly over to a curtain I had only just noticed which was half open, Erik grabbed me trying in vain to stop me. But I was like a woman possessed as I flung them open and stared at Christine. Or what was a fully grown replica of Christine, what was disturbing was the wedding dress that hugged her fake frame.

"Here comes the bride." I snarled distastefully as I cast Erik I vile look.

"I can explain…" He began.

"Do not bother. Tell me, do you believe I am a simpleton? That I am so blind as to not notice the roses, or the looks, or the secret door?" Pausing in my speech I flew to the door Erik had just come from.

"Do not waken her!" He cried from behind me as I wrenched the door open.

The room was breath takingingly beautiful, the furniture made from the finest woods, the duvet and sheets on the bed were a rich vermillion and very inviting. But the bed itself was hand carved, no doubt by Erik into the shape of a swan. Right in the middle of the bed was Christine, he eyes closed in a deep sleep. She was wearing all white and her curls were fanned out around her, she looked like the angel Erik often proclaimed her to be. I surveyed the scene for a minute before slamming the door, Erik winced.

"What did I just say?" He hissed, I went back to own room and began to gather up my day dress. "Where do you think you are going?"

I did not answer him, afraid of just what I would say. I stormed past him towards the secret passage near the mirrors that I knew would take me to my bedroom above. I had finally had enough, the Phantom, Erik could love that child till his heart bled on the stone floor for all I cared and I would not be there to stop the bloodflow. The Phantom wheeled me around in a vice like grip.

"Where do you think you are going?" He repeated.

"Away from you. To my proper room in the light." I threw him off me and continued; he gave chase.

"I had to take her tonight Juliet. The Vicomte was trying to take her out for dinner, if I had not made a move I do not know what would have happened."

"You would not have betrayed me even worse than you did last time." I screamed at him, beside myself with anger. He was dumbfounded.

"You talk about trust and honesty and then you come and bring her down here. When things were finally getting back to normal."

"Juliet, I love her."

I shook my head as my eyes glistened, I would never show him how much he had just hurt me. "But she doesn't love you." I whispered brokenly.

"She will learn to love me, as you did."

"I do not love you." I stated boldly, "I did care for you, but now I do not think I do."

"Will you stop all your harsh, untruthful words. What can I do if I am in love with her? And why does it matter to you who I love?"

I do not know why I did it but I took his hand. "I do not want to see you get hurt again."

"Christine will not hurt me, cherie. Not after her reaction to my home."

"She was under your spell Erik, goodness knows how she will react when she remembers."

Erik turned away and picked up the little figure of Christine. "I suppose I will learn when I see her tomorrow morning."

"You plan to be there when she wakes up?" I spluttered.

He nodded slowly.

"Erik once you go down this path, you will not find it easy to turn back."

"I do not want to turn back. You do not understand what I feel for her." He muttered grimly. I turned to leave.

"I cannot stand by and let you ensnare her if she does not wish for it, I saw the look she gave the Vicomte. Christine Daae will only cause you pain. If you pursue her, you stand alone and I am not coming back down here again."

Erik snorted, "What is this? An ultimatum? Your final warning. Well then here is mine." He stepped threateningly towards me and my bravado ran out. His hand shot out to grab my wrist leaving a purple bruise from the intense pressure, I tried to prize him off with little success. He is much stronger than me, his muscles rippled underneath the simple ruffled shirt he wore, his eyes boring into my own. "If you interfere with any of my plans, you will regret the day you returned here. You will leave Christine and myself alone."

He let me go and I stumbled back, he pressed the nearly invisible switch and I left the lair burning with shame and anger.

* * *

><p>Once I was back in the light I went straight to Antoinette's office, a stormed in like a whirlwind, to her surprise she dropped her pen.<p>

"Juliet, what are you doing…"

"Erik has fallen in love with Christine."

Her chair fell back as she took my hands, "You are absolutely certain about this?"

"He told me himself." I sat down in one of the chairs breathing heavily as it sank in. Anne had frozen, the colour gone from her cheeks.

"How could he? She is so different from him. I knew those lessons would bring nothing but harm."

"You know about the lessons?" I asked surprised. She smiled secretively.

"Not much escapes my eye in this Opera House. That is the reason why Erik and I no longer speak to each other, he paranoid I will tell Christine all about him. He must fear you will do the same."

"The idea sounds appealing." I put my head in my hands and let out a long sigh. "I know she is beautiful but I never imagined Erik falling for someone like her, I, well… I did not really imagine Erik with a woman but if he was then I thought it would be..."

"You?" Interjected Anne, at my glare she added "Or someone like you."

"I suppose so."

When I took my head out of my hands I saw that Anne had moved over to a cabinet where she removed a bottle of brandy and two glasses. "Normally I am against alcohol and Erik would murder me for what it would do to your voice, but I think you need a glass."

She handed it to me and I downed it in one letting it burn my throat. "The demands are going to be worse." I warned her.

"Worse than they already are?"

"Much worse, he will do anything to ensure Christine is a success, I am worried for his soul, what if he does something he will regret?"

"All we can do is watch out for them both." Anne glanced at the clock to see it was eleven, "You had better get some sleep my friend, they are casting the next opera tomorrow and we will need our strength to deal with our Opera Ghost."

* * *

><p><strong>Erik has ruined things again and Juliet is at the end of her rope, rate and review please! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Still no reviews, come on guys please? Is this story any good? Here is the next Chapter. A juicy one where we see Juliet's dark side, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

September 1887

Rehearsals had started for Il Muto and both myself and Christine rehearsing for the part of the Countess. She had become more withdrawn as ever hardly speaking to Meg and I, I do not know what had happened with Erik and I did not want to know. I had not spoken to Erik since, yet every night I found a new red tulip and everyone had ended up in the bin. The Vicomte, who I met in the week informed me that when he came to fetch Christine for dinner on the night of her debut, the door had been locked and he could hear singing, he kept visiting Christine, I knew he was smitten with her. A week after the lair incident I found myself walking into the new managers office; Firman was sat at his desk reading a letter, as he read his eyebrows rose comically higher till they nearly disappeared into his hairline. I cleared my throat and he started.

"Mademoiselle Moreau, what a pleasure to see you." He hastily placed the letter on his desk and stood to greet me.

"Is it really Monsieur? I believe by the looks of that letter, it is not."

He chuckled nervously, "You are very astute Mademoiselle. This damned O.G character is insisting I pay him his salary, it is twenty thousand francs, the nerve of him!"

I smirked and found myself hoping against hope that they would fight against Erik; over the past week I had found myself wanting to make his life as difficult as possible.

"But nevermind that, what did you come for?"

"You may not be please given your current predicament, but my own salary."

Firman's shoulder's sagged. "Of course." He withdrew an envelope from the desk and handed it over. I placed it safely in my dress pocket and turned to leave, but paused.

"If I may be so bold, why not ask the Vicomte De Changey to donate a little more money for the time being? I do not think he will refuse, not after all the time he has been spending with Christine Daae."

Firman's eyes narrowed, then he gave me a weary glance before sinking into his chair. This must have been what forced M Leferve into early retirement. "Mademoiselle, the embarrassment would be terrible. We did not make as much from Hannibal as I thought we should. Many of La Carlotta's supporters did not even bother to turn up. And to think I was so happy this morning."

The next thing I knew M Andre had burst through the doors at a remarkably quick pace, given his size. He accosted Firman with ramblings about having no cast; noticing the familiar red skull sealed envelope in his hand, I took Firman's from the desk.

"It appears you've got one to Monsieur." I said, gesturing to Andre's letter with my free hand. The note was commonplace, more praise for Christine's performance and requesting that Carlotta not return. Anger swelled up inside me, no mention at all about me! While lost in my thoughts I had failed to see the Vicomte, Raoul De Changey enter demanding to see Christine after reciving a note from an O.G stating he was not to see her again. "The Vicomte is a threat then." I muttered.

All hell was let loose then as Carlotta and her husband Piangi herself strode into the office playing hell at the poor Vicomte for sending her a letter warning her to stay away from the Opera Populaire. I sat down in Firman's chair, not caring if it was impolite. All these notes were giving me a headache and I knew the managers felt the same way. Would it kill Erik to make things straightforward for once?

Then Antoinette, followed closely by Meg entered with another god forsaken note! We all sagged at the prospect, Anne and I exchanged a look, her eyes were like steel. _It appears I am the Ghost's messenger all of a sudden_ she appeared to be telling me. The Phantom wished for Christine to play the role of the Countess over Carlotta and myself while Carlotta plays the silent pageboy and I the maid. I felt insulted and for once agreed with Carlotta's shrieks of indignation. He also reminded us that Box Five should remain empty for him or "_a disaster beyond our imagination would occur." _

Everyone started arguing as Carlotta shouted it was all a big ploy to help Christine rise to the top, accusing the Vicomte of sending them as her lover. As Firman and Andre smoothed the diva's ruffled feathers Meg approached me and gave me the letter, the seal glared mockingly at me, taunting me, goading me.

"Christine does not need this." Said Meg, I could see she was worried for her best friend, "She would be happy with any part."

Any part? That gave me an idea. Erik did not care about me. He was blinded by that child, infatuated! I screwed the letter up in my hand and threw it on the floor. I would have been happy if he had requested I had a half decent part, but the maid? I had never been so furious.

"Miss Daae can play the pageboy, the silent role. Carlotta will play the lead and I will accept the maid."

Meg and Anne turned to stare at me in horror but I was past caring. The Phantom was the only one who wanted Christine to be the diva, Meg and her mother both thought it too dangerous now for Christine, the Vicomte did not care for her career and Christine had been happy a mere chorus girl two weeks before. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

The Vicomte protested to the unfair suggestion while Carlotta, Piangi and the managers both agreed straight away, Firman and Andre sending me grateful looks.

"This is insane, it is completely unfair. Christine deserves to have a say in the matter." Said the Vicomte proudly, he was beginning to irritate me.

"Well Vicomte it is not fair for me either, but sacrifices must be made." I shot him down and then rounded on him. "You will do anything for her won't you, just like the Ghost. What if Carlotta is right, what if you are the one sending these letters?"

"Juliet!" Gasped Antoinette, I was not finished.

"Think about it, he has been with her the whole week. Who is to say they aren't lovers, tell me Raoul. Why would a Victome waste his time with a pretty chorus girl if not to sate his desires, especially if he is doing the girl a favour in the process?"

I could feel the Giry's eyes on my back, Anne was scandalized. The Vicomte lowered his eyes, rouge spreading across his cheeks.

"Ah ha!" Cried Carlotta "All the convincing I need." She turned towards me, "I did not think I would say this to a rival but, Merci."

My smirk fell when I saw the anguish in Meg's eyes. I was betraying Christine to spite Erik, throwing away her chance to be a leading lady.

"Now there is the little matter of where the Victome will be sitting." Stated Andre.

"Why not in Box Five?" I asked, "If we intend to go this far, why not push him to his limit and see what he could possibly do about it." I was determined to seize every chance to bring more anarchy upon my old "friend". Just how far will he go to make Christine a star?

"I do not believe that is wise Juliet." Butted in Anne, her eyes were telling me to silence myself. "We do not want to invoke the Ghost's wrath."

Carlotta stopped in her tracks on her way to her dressing room, with a wave of her hand she said, "This Phantom has the gall to try and make me leave my own stage, I say he is not the manager and his opinion does not matter!"

"Beware of what you say Madam!" Cried Anne, looking around her, "Even the walls have ears."

Meg gave a shiver beside me.

"Ludicrous!" I shouted, my temper finally spilling over. "Christine Daae was just a chorus girl, how on earth could she posess such a voice to replace La Carlotta, or myself." I added vehemently.

Carlotta and Piangi agreed whole-heartedly with me and started exclaiming how the Populaire does not deserve her, to which the managers became sniveling dogs at her feet. The Vicomte stepped bravely forward towards me, I could feel the challenge.

"Christine has the voice of an angel, that is why."

"See he is under her spell." Cried Piangi.

"Christine demands a rejection!" Shouted the Vicomte.

"Calm yourself all of you." Firman sighed as he took Carlotta by the arm. "Vicomte, you shall be seated in Box Five along with myself and M Andre."

Andre gave a look of surprise to his partner, yet remained silent.

"Madam Giry, I leave it to you and your daughter to inform Miss Daae the news of her casting."

And with that the two managers led Carlotta backstage to her old dressing room. Meg shot me a venomous glare as her mother approached me.

"Well done Juliet. Thanks to you no one in this Opera House is safe, particularly Christine. I know you are hurting and incensed but what you did was unspeakable. I will not help you avoid Erik, you fought fire with fire and will get burned again. You are responsible with for your own actions." She motioned to her daughter who hurried to her mother's side. "Come Meg, let us break the news to Christine…and Erik."

I couldn't help the swell of guilt as I saw the disappointment in the Giry's eyes. I knew I was being completely selfish, but I was sick to death of not getting any of the credit I deserved or the recognition I had built up myself in England. Carlotta would be happy and so would Christine, who wanted no part in the Phantom's plot and would be happy just to perform. Only poor Erik wouldn't get his way, what a shame.

* * *

><p>The Opera House did not hear a peep from their resident ghost the whole rehearsal period, some were relieved, others believed he was waiting for the opening night. Which was all too quickly before us. Carlotta was back in control and I was beginning to regret helping her. Christine had relocated back to her old ballet dormitory, quite a demotion. But she took it well. She was unusually quiet yet her relationship with the Vicomte, Raoul was blossoming before our eyes, something I greatly encouraged. I had apologised to him for how I had acted towards him, saying I had been wrong and he forgave me instantly. We are on quite good terms now, it most likely infuriates Erik so I keep at it. Christine was greatly worried of incurring her Angel's wrath by going out with the Vicomte. I found her in her Prima Donna dressing room staring at the huge mirror I now knew must also have a passage behind, like mine.<p>

"Juliet, Raoul has asked me to dinner again tonight." She turned around seeing my reflection and clasped my hands in her own.

"Why is that a problem?" I asked innocently, I knew I had to take this slow. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she lowered her voice.

"My Ang…my tutor is very strict and he does not wish for me to get distracted from my career."

I sat down making sure she faced away from the mirror. "Christine do you have feelings for Raoul?" I made sure to keep my voice low. She barely gestured with her head but I saw the tiny nod, she was terrified he was watching us. I peered around her and saw a white mask gleam ominously through the mirror. Erik put a finger to his lips as his eyes darkened. I got the warning. The familiar irritation started to build inside me, how dare he try to control this young girl's life! I stood up abruptly and marched Christine out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Christine, listen to me. You cannot let your Angel rule your life. If you love Raoul…" She blushed deeply and I smiled feeling safer, "If you love Raoul as I think you do then you should go with him. So what you feel is right for you."

"But what if he gets angry? We are already playing a dangerous game with him." She trembled and kept glancing around as if the Phantom was watching our every move, which he probably was by now. I was well aware of the impending danger by my sudden act of betrayal and had been always walking with someone lately. But I had come to terms that Erik was right, it was not Christine's fault that Erik was obsessed with her and I couldn't revel in her demotion.

"Do you want to remain in his shadow forvever?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Of course not! But you do not know him!" She pulled me down the corridor and into an old studio. I looked around and was relieved to see that there were no secret mirrors in this room. Christine pulled me close to her. "Juliet, can I trust you?"

"Of course you can." I prompted her, desperate to know what she wanted so badly to say.

"The Phantom is not a ghost Juliet, he is a real flesh and blood man." She whispered, I pretended to look shocked.

"How long have you known?"

"Since my debut, he sang to me in my dressing room, he was angry because Raoul had asked me to dinner. He lured me through the mirror with his voice and took me by the hand, leading me to his lair. We sung to each other, it was hypnotic and magnificent all at the same time. His voice makes you soar, you feel as if you can do anything." I nodded, knowing the feeling all too well.

"His home is beautiful and sad all at the same time. It seems so lonely down there, I think he only wants some companionship. But he scares me so. The next morning, for that is where I was that night, I removed the white half mask that covers half of his face."

So that is why she is so withdrawn lately, guessing what had happened next. She shuddered with memories.

"Oh Juliet, it was so terrible. He was so angry at me, he cursed and threw me to the floor and his face…" She trailed off, I felt pity for the poor innocent child who had been no doubt scared senseless.

"Go on." I urged her, she swallowed.

"His face was horrific, so distorted and deformed it was hardly a face. I still see it in my nightmares, it does not leave me."

She was quivering like an arrow and I gently pulled her into my arms, Erik was indeed frightening when fully angry. I had not seen his face since I left him all those years ago, he was terrified to allow me to take it off, so someone removing his safety without his consent must have driven him to insanity, I wondered whether he had any grasp on what he was doing at the time.

"Shhh Christine, it will be alright." I assured her as I rubbed her back. "I will do all I can to make sure the Phantom does not bother you again. Now why don't we go to the kitchens and get some hot chocolate with Meg?"

* * *

><p>The curtains opened and for the first five minutes everything went splendidly. I was on stage in my maid outfit feeling a bit ridiculous, Christine was doing an excellent job at portraying a man with many laughs from the audience while Carlotta looked outrageous in a fat gaudy pink dress and wig. I was about to say my only line in the opera when a booming voice echoed out over the audience.<p>

_DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO KEPT EMPTY!_

The audience gasped in surprise and the companies' eyes searched the auditorium for a glimpse of the Phantom Of The Opera.

"He's here, the Phantom Of The Opera!" Screamed Meg,

"It's him." Christine whispered to me, I was glaring at the chandelier, I could see a slither of black behind it. I knew he had interrupted then on purpose.

"Your part is silent little toad." Carlotta was trying to resume order to her stage,

_A TOAD MADAM, PERHAPS IT IS YOU WHO ARE THE TOAD_!Exclaimed the Phantom.

she went off for a little throat spray and carried on singing.

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh hahaha,_

_Ha ha coack! Coack!"_

She began to croak just like a toad as Erik had predicted, I knew it was the throat spray, manical laughter reverberated through the auditorium as she kept on trying to sing before running off stage in tears. The curtain closed and the managers came on stage,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue when the role of the countess will be played by Miss Moreau." They pulled me on stage, to applause. I had not expected that.

"Let Christine do it." I told them, "I have already ruined her chance at this role once, I do not want to do it again." I ran off stage while the managers made another announcement and went up to the flies overhead.

"Are you out of your mind?" I hissed as a reached Erik who was leaning casually on a railing.

"You let Christine sing the role." He turned to look at me, "She would have had it in the first place if it had not been for you." He strode towards me in a frightful manner and I swallowed, perhaps it had not been wise to seek him out. I had forgotten the trouble I was in.

"I was sick and tired of not receiving any credit from you. You are scaring the poor child, she does not want your attention." I told him bluntly. His teeth flared at me in danger.

"You know nothing about what she wants."

"I know she does not want you." He pointed a gloved finger at me threateningly.

"Oh yes? And who does she want the Vicomte De Changey?"

"I believe she does Erik."

"Ha, that insolent fop!"

"That insolent fop is the only one of us who has treated her right."

"One more word Juliet and I swear I will not be held accountable for my actions!"

"I know what happened between you two." I began slowly, it was like easing forward on hot coals and I did not want to get burned again.

"How?" He demanded.

"She told me, she told me everything. Christine trusts me now."

"The little viper!" Erik spat in venom, "Why would she confide in you of all people, the one who ruined her reputation and convinced the management she was a good for nothing whore."

I did not answer. Understanding dawned in Erik's eyes.

"You are much darker than I ever gave you credit for my little snake." He walked towards me and encircled my waist, I frowned at his actions. "Normally I would greatly approve." I let out a little of the air I was keeping inside. "But not when you are deceiving Christine once again. You are a two-faced demon Moreau." He pushed me back and the walkway trembled beneath us, I scowled at his actions, he was so alluring when he wanted to be.

"Tell Christine it was your fault she did not play the Countess first and that it was you who made her shut herself away in her room, or I will. And I will make it a lot less sugar coated than you will."

"Because she will believe you, a man who has pretended to be a ghost all these years who deceived her himself; over me." I retorted bravely, "You would not follow it through Erik. You are a coward, just as you are too much a coward to admit to her you love her." Erik charged towards me ready to pounce I turned and pelted to the next walkway before scrambling up the rope; an enraged Phantom at my heels. I should not have provoked him again! The lion stalked his prey for a good ten minutes before we were on the same walkway, higher than we were before. I was all too aware of that height.

"Apologise to me and I might let you live." The Phantom and I were both breathing hard, out of breath. He pounced and cut off my air supply once again, my fingers clawed at his to let me go but his grip was like steel. "Apologise, prove to me that I am not the only coward here."

Little black dots were appearing in my vision and I opened my mouth to scream, whether for mercy or help I did not know. The Phantom had shoved one hand roughly over my mouth and I screamed into his hand, my eyes were wide with terror as all the weight in me vanished. I was being held up by Erik's grip only. My left hand reached desperately for his mask and he pulled his hand away from my mouth to stop me; I seized my opportunity. My fist flew into his stomach and I heard him cry out in pain through gritted teeth as he doubled over. I tore away and through the maze of dizzying flies till a pair of gloved hands grabbed me.

"What are you doing up here my pretty?" The stagehand who held me stunk of alcohol, his eyes were constantly moving up and down my body.

"The Phantom, he is…just over there." I croaked out, my voice sounding as bad as Carlotta's. At the mention of the Phantom the stagehand released me

"Go back to your box Mademoiselle, it is not safe for you here." And went off in search. I heeded his advice and went back to the sanctuary of my box to calm myself, I took the open route as that menace could be anywhere. I was in my box for the space of five minutes before I heard shrieks of absolute terror from the ballet girls. Hanging before my eyes was the body of the stagehand who I had just seen, a lasso was tied around his neck. His body dropped to the floor and I remained where I was, I was terrified. Erik, the man I had come to know so well; the man who had tried and failed to strangle me for a second time had taken this man's life without a single ounce of remorse, regret or humanity. The Opera Populaire was in a blaze of panic as the audience began to leave the building, and the actors cried and screamed in panic. I heard footsteps outside my door and wheeled around. The Phantom stood in the door, one hand clutching his stomach. I stepped as far away from him as I could till my back touched the balcony, he bared his teeth and took my hand roughly dragging me out the door.

"Christine is on the rooftop with that precious Vicomte. Once he is gone, I will tell her I love her."

* * *

><p><strong>The plot is speeding along and Juliet can be quite a bitch when she wants to be! Erik is so oblivious to her awhh. Rate and review! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the next Chapter on Christmas Eve ahh sinful! :O ;) Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean alot!**

**So this Chapter is a shortish one, but quite alot happens, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Christine was in hysterics when we got there. Erik pulled me behind the huge statue of Apollo and put a finger to his lips, I complied trembling. It was freezing on the roof in a long evening dress and my hair was up exposing the back of my neck, I was also very aware of the Phantom next to me and just _what_ he could do to me. Although I had seen him kill once before, I had never seen him take a life merely because the man was in his way and I couldn't help feeling a little sick. Erik was peering out from behind the statue, I could only see the masked side of his face which was unnerving. I peeped round too. Raoul was trying his best of comfort poor Christine who was raving about the Phantom being a real person, she confided in him the same as what she had told me; about how she was drawn to his voice and music, yet repelled by his face. I glanced at Erik who had not moved a muscle, he was staring at something in Christine's hand. The girl had been holding one of his infamous roses yet had dropped it once the Vicomte began to sing.

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you."_

Erik turned to look at me with confusion and fear in those eyes that were glinting in the night,

"The Vicomte can sing a little?" He murmered so quietly I had to lean in close. I gave a small shrug in response, personally he had quite a charming voice but he certainly lacked the passionate power that resonated so effortlessly in Eriks.

"_Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you."_

I could not help a small smile at his sweet words of tender love, Christine was looking at him with the same expression. She began to sing, ever hopeful of the promise Raoul was making.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you'll need me with you now and always,_

_Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you." _

Raoul drew her into his embrace and I remembered I was intruding on a very private moment. I turned away and lent against the statue to see Erik had done the same. He was in shock as he let the couple's word sweep over him as they carried on their duet, he caught me watching him and I could see the pain written all over his face. I realised what was happening and neither Erik, nor myself could stop the pair in front of us from confessing their love.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night._

_And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

Her words could not have been clearer as I witnessed Erik recoil in anguish. I felt all my resentment and fear of him melt as he watched the scene before him blindly, only aware of the ache that was beginning to form in his heart. I took ahold of his sleeve and gently tugged it, he turned in surprise, he had forgotten I was here too. His eyes made me want to hold him close for eternity as he asked _what on earth is she doing to me?_

"You do not want to keep watching this." I told him as tenderly as I could, I felt horrible knowing the best I could do was not let him watch when it finally happened. But I couldn't stop the sweet words of love from tormenting his already broken soul.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me each night, each morning._

I kept a firm grip on Erik, I watched them once again as they faced each other.

_Say you love me?_

_You know I do._

_Love me that's all I ask of you."_

A sad smile flitted across my face as I watched their lips slowly meet. I felt a jerk which brought me back to earth to see Erik had pulled out of my grip and winced horribly as he saw the new couple. His eyes met mine and I wanted to cry, tears were threatening to spill over as agony of what had just happened washed over him. I took his hand and pulled him into my arms, his shoulders were shaking with grief as he just stood there, he winced every time another note was sung. After an age the two left so Christine could go and perform, she was the happiest I had ever seen her, glowing in the moonlight as she pulled her love along with her.

I noticed Erik was no longer concealed behind the statue, he was kneeling the forgotten rose in his hands. It was tattered and torn, a symbol of the rejection he has just seen I ran towards him then stopped deciding to give him some space. I was not out of the woods yet myself, I was very lucky with that hug. How could something so tender be so heart-breaking at the same time? It was not fair. Erik's soul had already been broken, and now his heart was.

"_I gave you my music. Made your song take wing,_

_And now how you repay me, denied me and betrayed me."_

I realised Erik was singing to the rose as I knelt down behind him, he eyes were creased where he was fighting his emotions. I gently rubbed his back offering him the little comfort I could.

"_He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing…Christine."_

The Phantom broke down before me, clutching that forsaken rose to his cheek as I wrapped me arms around him, tears falling from my own cheeks. The hardest thing in the world is watching someone who used to love you, love someone else.

"Oh Erik…I am so sorry." I whispered. And I was. In that moment when I tried to rock him, ease the hurt I was sorry for every argument, every disagreement and every ounce of pain I had ever cause this pitiable creature. I had been so eager to aid Christine and spite Erik that I never considered what it would mean for him if she left him.

Erik cried harder as he clutched a hand to his ear, "No…do not sing again." He cried, his shattered mind was replaying their song of devotion. As he listened the tears dried and he closed his eyes in an effort to regain his composure. I saw the change in him, the anger and hate at the cruel blow life had dealt him. He snapped back to the Phantom as he shook harder than ever with rage and crushed the rose in his gloved hand, he took notice of me behind him and leapt up as if I had scolded him. He ran towards the statue at the end of the roof and screamed in a cold, hateful, broken angry voice.

"_YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO, ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!" _

The curse echoed across Paris, I steadily approached him as he tried to calm himself.

"Erik i…" I stopped at the glare of pure evil upon his face. He scowled so deeply at me I felt the fear flood me once again, this man had been burned, burned so deeply…and I was going to be held responsible.

"You…" He breathed wildly those emerald orbs turning darker the more he glowered at me, "You ruined my only chance at happiness." He flew at me and I backed up till I was against the statue of Apollo.

"Erik I know you are aching right now…"

"Aching?" He screamed, "I am past aching I am dead, that woman might as well as put a bullet through me. I am nothing anymore, if I do not have her with me then what is the point in life?"

"Do not say those things Erik, you have so much to live for."

"What do I have Juliet? My music. That is all, no wife to come home to, who I can walk with on Sunday mornings, god forbid me any children to greet me with smiling faces and no friends either."

"You have myself and Anne." I tried to reconcile as I grabbed the front of his jacket, I did not care if I was throwing myself at him. Erik could do anything in the frame of mind he was in and I would die myself before allowing him to end his own."

"Some friend you have been! You orchestrated their whole relationship. Encouraging that fop to pursue her and telling Christine to love him back." He walked to the other end of the roof pulling my hands off in disgust. "I really hate you Juliet."

"Yes. Well sometimes I hate you too!" I shouted back at him. He turned in silent surprise before he smirked.

"No you don't."

"I do, sometimes you make me want to slap you so hard…"

"You do not hate me, because if you did you would have taken one of the many opportunities you had to get away from me." He stalked towards me, his eyes were suddenly gentle. "You could have revealed where I was when we reached the roof, or anytime during their…song or once they had left." He was finally right in front of me, those pain filled eyes staring into my sapphire ones. He wound a gloved hand in my long hair and I let out a small sigh. "And you are still here." He gave an almighty tug and I screamed in agony as he dragged me by my hair towards the passage we had come from.

"ERIK! Oh god Erik, that hurts…get OFF ME!" He flung me into the passage but let go of my hair. I reached a hand up and felt my scalp, it felt as if I was on fire.

"Hurry up keep moving or I will happily pull you down by your hair again."

I picked up my pace instinctively going down to the lair, he was right behind me. I gave him a venomous look as I rubbed my hair.

"If I find any of it missing Erik Destler I will."

"Oh the vanity of female's this age always astonishes me." He kicked the stone wall as we passed and I heard a few squeaks from the other side. "Yet you have no qualms when around me my venomous viper, do you?"

I did not answer till we had reached the lair. He hauled me into that gondolier and rowed like a man possessed by Lucifer himself till we reached his home. He opened the door to the room I had stayed in so many nights ago.

"In there. Till I figure out what to do with you."

"As long as you do not plan to kill yourself I will stay in there all week." I promised him, he glared at him.

"Kill myself? Oh no my viper I am far too proud to get rid of myself that way." He slammed the door shut and I sat on the floor contemplating what he would do. I assumed violence would occur, he was bound to go thrown some sort of insane depression as well. _Rape _I wondered. I was shocked and disgusted with myself, Erik was who too good a man to do that…wasn't he? A dark thought poisoned my mind, I finally had Erik to myself again. Christine was in love with the Vicomte and I could ease Erik's pain and stay with him just as if she had never came at all.

* * *

><p>After an hour I raised my hand to knock on the door.<p>

"Erik?" I asked tentatively. "Erik are you there?"

The was a minute of silence where I thought he would just ignore me, but the door opened. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly. For once in his life he looked unkempt, his hair was messed up in places, he was no only wearing a ruffled shirt, which looked stained, trousers as black as the night he surrounded himself with and boots.

"May I come out, only for half an hour." I requested, he sighed

"I should not keep you a prisoner. Not when this is one anyway." He gestured around his home and I gazed at him sadly, it was only then I noticed he was not wearing his mask. The deformity was particularly raw today as if he had been rubbing it.

"Erik, you need that to be soothed." I told him gently going to the bathroom for a cloth and some water. He put a hand to his cheek and winced in pain. I drew up a stool in front of him while he sat on the piano stool and dipped the cloth in the mixture of herbs and water I had created.

"How do you know where my herbs are hidden?" He pondered.

"I had a good route around." I admitted smiling at him. He had always let me mother him, I suppose it gave him some sort of relief. Erik sighed when I pressed it to his face and pressed his hand into mine.

"Erik, cherie you are a mess." I told him. "This is not like you to be scruffy and unclean."

"Nothing matters anymore." He stated bluntly, I recognized this as his depression. I was sure on any other bad day he would have snatched the cloth from me and put me back in my cell ages ago. A lone tear dripped from his drooping eye and I caught it in the cloth, I took his hand and stroked soothing circles.

"Erik… you have to leave her alone now."

He gazed at me with sorrow. "I can't." He whispered brokenly, "I cannot let her go. She has seen me and I love her too much." He turned to the organ and I could no longer relieve him. "I know she loves me too I saw it." I said determinedly.

"Are you sure?" I wadded out a little.

"I…think so."

"But do you know for certain?" I prodded wading even deeper. He shook his head.

"Erik, you have to let her go." I plunged into the eerily calm waters below. "She loves Raoul and she knows what you did to that stagehand. Which while we are on the subject was completely uncalled for."

"Buquet was a peverted man who liked nothing more than to take advantage of the ballet rats." Spat Erik. "The world should be thanking me."

"Regardless it was a terrible act."

"He spread rumours about me." Erik admitted and I glimpsed the small boy again. "He turned the rumours about the Phantom into nightmares." He shuddered and I put a comforting arm around him.

"Then you have some justification. But what you need most right now is a good long sleep. To ease the pain." I told him as I began to lead him to his bedroom. He let me take off his boots in silence and then lay on his bed. I sat next to him running my hand gently through his sandy hair, the wig lay next to him on the bedside table. I had never seen him so vulnerable as he closed his eyes.

"What am I going to do now Juliet?" He asked wearily, I could see the fight draining in him and I began to panic.

"Well, the masquerade ball will be approaching soon. There is always that to look forward to, it will be nice to be on the surface."

He made a noncommittal noise, "And they will be deciding the next opera." I added quickly, intent to keep his future as bright as I could. "Maybe something not as romantic this time?"

He gave a small smile.

"Oh did you ever finish your opera?" I asked him, desperate to change the subject. His eyes flew open.

"No." He said in an excited whisper.

"Well why not finish it, to take your mind off things?"

He scrambled to his feet and took me by the arms gently. "Of course it is so clear now." He flew to his organ like a nightingale. I followed him, bemused.

"I do not follow you."

"I will finish my Don Juan and demand the managers to perform it as the next opera!" He cried in triumph as he began furiously scribbling.

"Do you really think they will accept it, you killed a man Erik." I told him, I had not meant that at all.

"Oh, they will perform it." He walked over towards me and kissed my cheek very gently, it as more of a ghost but I still felt it. "I love you Juliet."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is not a very long one, but it is very sweet me thinks, hope you enjoy and keep those reviews coming! :D**

**Most of this chapter is based around a section in Susan Kay's book Phantom, an amazing book! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

As the months passed by I stayed with Erik. I knew that I was the main topic of conversation in the Opera House as many had heard my cries during Il Muto and now believed the ghost had kidnapped me for my slander against him. Meg and Christine were both in hysterics, I knew Meg believed that the Phantom had killed me; Christine was more optimistic about my fate, but she was more terrified of the Phantom than ever. What really made me burn was how I had to stand just on the opposite side of the wall and not be able to whisper a word. Christine would notify Raoul straight away, which would lead to a mob being sent to find me; Meg would lead the mob and Erik himself was always with me just in case I tried. I finally knew how he felt, and it was horrendous. I enjoyed the valuable time I spent with him as he happily played me segments of his masterpiece, sometimes accepting my criticism and also telling me the music was too hellish for me to comprehend. He was ever so determined to finish the piece he was starving himself of both food and sleep. Many nights I had seen him literally flop on his organ with an almighty crash of discorded notes he would have hated on any other terms and I had gently led him to his bed and made him comfortable. I was more confused than ever lately. He had told me he loved me and I had been on Cloud nine for the rest of the week, but as the weeks melted into months Erik never showed me any affection outside the closely controlled contact we had established when we were younger and I was beginning to lose hope.

I was in the middle of reading "A Midsummer Night's Dream" when I heard an exclamation from the other room as well as fists beating the precious ivory. I pocked my head out like a rabbit sniffing for oncoming danger; when I found none I put my hand on his shoulder, which made him jump before he laid his own on top of mine.

"What has gotten you so worked up?"

He gave a long sigh before making room for me on the small stool. "It is the musicality of the scene. It does not work." Erik played through the section once more and I found it lacked the passion and emotion Erik was so talented at producing in his music. "It is the section where Aminta and her mother Demetria have a moment of understanding when Aminta tells her she is leaving to seek out Don Juan; but it is not working."

I frowned in thought, "Maybe I am clutching at straws here Erik. But to me, you always appear to play music that echoes how you yourself are feeling."

He turned his head to look at me in confusion and I plodded on; "I can always tell what you are feeling by your music. When you are particularly sad it is so mournful, every note bleeds of your pain and I feel it too. That is what is so magical about your music." His gaze fell to the sheets on the organ and he stroked them lovingly. "I bet you could easily play an argument between the two characters."

Experimentally he played a short cadence which proved my point. "What is your point?" He asked getting bored with my backwards way of thinking.

"You say you and your mother never understood each other?"

"No." He answered quickly, "She despised taking care of me and frequently told me she hated me." He winced as a memory hit him and I rubbed his back affectionately, it was times like these I lived for right now. He gave me a small smile of appreciation, laced with a grimace.

"Well since you have never known a moment of understanding with your mother…how could you expect to convey it musically?" I asked reaching the end of my point. His eyes widened in comprehension.

"My goodness, your are right my dear." He light quickly faded, "How can I possibly finish my Don Juan now? I shall never know that moment and it will always sound wrong." He got to his feet quickly and began pacing in irritation.

"Perhaps you could change it to an argument?" I supplied. Erik shook his head.

"I have always planned for this to be a…softer part of the opera. Demetria has already been through what her daughter is about to have and she does not try to stop her."

"Well you are stuck then." I sighed scanning my eyes over the blood red score, "Until you can work it out you will just have to keep trying."

He growled in frustration at the new demon he faced. I did not hear another word, only music which became more and more frantic as I continued to read…and loud. I snapped my book shut unable to concentrate with the go awful sounds in the other room. An idea stuck me and I raced out to tell him but stopped, it was no doubt a little stupid and he would most likely scoff at it.

"I know you have had an idea, so save us both the time and share it." He told me pointedly, his eyes never leaving his busy hand.

"Well what if Erik; you went and visited your mother?"

He froze as soon as the words had left my mouth. "What?" He asked me in wonder.

"Visit your mother Erik." I repeated, "You both are much older now. Maybe you will find the understanding you are looking for."

Erik slowly put the quill down and pulled me into another warm embrace and I closed my eyes at the faint warmth that radiated from his body. "What did I do without you?" He whispered softly in my ear, "And here I thought I was the genius."

* * *

><p>A week and a half later saw me in the stables of the Opera Populaire at three in the morning. A rather fat, bleary eyed man approached me swishing a cape round his shoulders.<p>

"By god it's late Mademoiselle. Are you certain you wish to travel at this time?"

"Quite certain, Monsieur." I answered curtly. I was wearing a deep navy dress that Erik had somehow managed to procure from goodness knows where; and I pulled the cark scarf closer to my face.

"Very well, where to Mademoiselle?"

"The outskirts of Rouen."

I climbed into the dark carriage to see Erik already submerged in the darkness next to me; I would have believed I was quite alone if it was not for the shaft of moonlight illuminating the porcelain half mask. "Must you be so stealthy? I had forgotten you were coming with me." I frowned in mock anger.

"A wanted ghost can never be too careful." His smirk in place, making him look incredibly handsome in the shadows where he belonged.

The journey took us three sleepy hours in which I dozed on his shoulder which he never objected to. The rocking motion of the carriage lulled me to sleep sometimes and at others disgruntled me as it threw us from side to side. By the time we arrived in Rouen the sun had begun to rise over the hills of the insignificant village. When the carriage stopped Erik woke me, but I was merely dozing peacefully.

"Wake up, Cherie. We are here."

The door opened and the early morning sunshine spilled into the carriage, Erik hissed in the brightness and quickly disappeared out of the side. The coach was parked in a dingy alleyway, not far from our destination, I began to pay the coachman but all of a sudden a startled expression of shock hit his face and he dropped like a deadweight to the ground. I gasped in surprise to see the Phantom stood behind him, he snickered at my face.

"Was that really necessary?" I demanded, what if someone had seen us?

"Of course ma cherie." Replied Erik while dragging the body into the carriage. "He is our ride home now and we could not keep him here without him becoming insatiably curious about you." He took my arm when he saw the worry still etched on my features. "Do not worry Juliet, no one saw us, he will not remember and it is less likely he will try anything with you." He grumbled the last part under his breath, I heard it anyway and blushed slightly. Erik loved to play the part of my strong protector whenever he could.

He led me through the winding side streets with a quick pace. No one was out this early on a Saturday morning with calmed my fears of being seen with the notorious Phantom Of The Opera. After ten minutes through Rouen Erik stopped in front of an affluent house which had fallen into neglect as the years had passed by. Erik wrinkled his nose at the sheets of ivy that clung to the walls, his architectural mind on edge and he gripped my hand tightly.

"I do not know if I can do this." He said finally, "She will not accept me, I doubt she will even open the door. She was quite…disturbed when I left."

I squeezed his long fingers, "That is why I am here remember. Try not to worry Erik. What will be, will be."

I strode ahead and knocked on the tarnished brass knocker, the stood waiting. "Was your family quite affluent?" I asked after a moment.

"Not particularly. Mother was left a handsome fund along with this house when my grandfather died, and again when father died."

I nodded and the door opened a crack. "Who is it?" A woman with mousy hair and timid, frightened eyes had spoken, I frowned. This could not be Erik's mother, proving me right Erik spoke,

"Marie? Marie Perrault, is that you?"

"Erik?" She gasped as those small eyes widened in both horror and shock as her eyes took in his large frame before resting on his mask. How I wish people would not do that. "Erik, my goodness…"

"Would you be so kind as to let us in Mademoiselle?" Inquired Erik in formal tones as if speaking to a stranger, while Marie had put a hand on her heart and looked very faint. We passed through the hallway and into the living room where we were greeted by a sad sight. The room looked as if it had not been used in a _very _long time, the décor was at least twenty years old and every surface was polished to perfection. It did not look like the dwelling a child had been raised in, but then again I knew Erik had not been an ordinary child. He had still not let go of my hand since I had taken it. The woman, Marie had appeared to only just notice me

"This is my…very, dear friend Juliet Moreau." Erik added as he saw how our eyes had met. "Juliet, Marie is my mother's only friend." Marie mumbled a word that was so quiet I did not hear it but Erik informed me later she had said the word _was. _She was watching our hands with an expression of surprised tenderness as her mouth formed a little o. I hastily released his hand with mine, Erik looked at me in surprise before continuing. His presence was awesome in his old home, he was masking his fear with that bravado and Phantom power I had grown accustomed to.

"Since my mother has not come tearing down the stairs insisting to know who is at her door, I presume she is at mass…or _shopping."_ He said the word in distaste as if he knew it was the last thing she would be doing. Marie's eyes dropped to the floor, I knew she was struggling to remain strong in his presence. It must have been a lot to take it, no doubt she presumed Erik was dead.

"Please answer me Madam." Erik's voice had become harder.

Marie looked into his emerald eyes and I knew something was terribly wrong. "Erik… your mother died three days ago. …She lived here in this house, alone… "

I closed my eyes, I had persuaded him to travel to Rouen to find some closure. Not to open yet another wound. Erik's mouth fell open slightly as the revelation hit him, I wound my fingers once again around his as he tried not to show any emotion. Marie was crying, tears were falling from her eyelashes as she whispered, "I am so sorry for you Erik."

"Do not be sorry for me Madam. Be sorry for the woman I damned to hell."

He let me go and strode upstairs to see her, I paused before following him but stopped outside the room. The smell was overwhelming and I had the sudden urge to gag, how could Erik stand to be in there?

I let him say goodbye in peace, hoping against hope that he would find solace in her passing. When he came out what I could of his face was as stony as ever, his eyebrows were set and there wasn't the faintest sign of a tear. Erik would not cry at his mother's death, not when she had been so vile towards him; I just hoped he did not blame himself for her death.

We stood staring at each other, I do not know how long for till he reached out his arms and I automatically felt that familiar warmth spreading around my body. He buried his face into my shoulder and his breathing was heavy, when he finally pulled back he had given in to a little of the emotion that was building up in him. He led me down the stairs and straight to the door, Marie had come out in surprise.

"You are leaving already?" She asked fearfully, I wondered if this woman had been waiting for this day, for the day Erik came back for his mother and I was glad I had made Erik come, if only for this poor woman's sake.

"Yes. I think he has said goodbye." I told her as Erik stood facing the door, I do not think he could hear us at all. I approached her and placed my hand on her thin shoulder. "You do not have to stay here anymore Marie, you have been a good and loyal friend, to the end and I know Erik appreciates all you have done." I opened the door for him. "Go and live your life."

* * *

><p>The carriage driver had woken and was leaning against one of the horses rubbing his head. When he saw me he opened the door, "Ready to leave already Mademoiselle?"<p>

I nodded, "Been drinking a little hard Monsieur?" His face coloured as he looked at the floor.

"No Madam." I heard him mumble as he closed the door.

Erik was settled in the same seat he was in the journey there. Once the carriage had set off I turned to him to see he was staring out at the landscape. I lifted his arm and cuddled myself close to him, his eyes met mine as he gasped at the contact before pulling me even closer to him. He lifted a strand of chocolate hair out of my eyes, "Do not worry for me Juliet. I understand how to finish my opera." We were silent the rest of the ride, but I smiled knowing my…friend had found some peace at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww poor Erik, but some nice fluff :P<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh another chapter is out, this one is a little mysterious and i would love for you to guess who is our charming partner ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

January 1888

The Masquerade Ball had always been my favourite event the Opera Populaire threw, each one bigger than the last. It was the one time Erik could be around everyone else in the light and he relished every moment. I did not know what he was planning to come as, only that he had gone and bought my costume three days ago. He felt it best I came as a princess, a typical costume so I would not blend in, but since it was Erik; I was to attend as a "dark princess". Black lace around the top, black lining and what looked like glittering rubies fitted on the sleeves and on the plunging neckline I disapproved of. The dress was cut open to reveal scarlet underneath till it trailed along the ground while the rest was also black with lace; there were barely any sleeves and deep coal gloves. I had spoken with Erik about the neckline to which he coolly remarked, '_he could not see any problem with highlighting one's god given assets, when they were actually useful.'_

Don Juan was finished. After many grueling hours of work on both our parts and countless arguments it was ready to be given to the managers. I had offered to deliver it myself but Erik told me he already had something planned for the occasion, which of course worried me. He may have even written a part for me, I had tried to read some of the brilliant score but every time I tired to read more than a note or two he scolded me and sent me back to my room, refusing to write more until I did. He was disgustingly temperamental when he wanted to be.

I paused outside the great doors leading to the ballroom where the main festivities were occurring making sure to fix a black domino to my face with little red gems sparkling in the bright lights before entering. A cacophony of noise erupted as soon as I entered the great hall, masses of colour all twirling in perfect unison as they swirled and twirled on the dance floor; I could already see Meg dressed in a lovely very low cut white dress looking very much like an angel with her golden hair resembling a halo. I could not help smirking at the irony. I made my way over having to dodge many couples.

"Good evening, you look stunning tonight." I told her warmly. She blushed in confusion muttering a little word of thanks.

"Do I know you?" She asked me, an eyebrow raised in the same way her mother's would. I frowned then remembered I was wearing a mask. I pulled her into a nearby hallway and removed it. She shrieked in surprise before tackling me in her arms, I had to stop her from ruining my dress.

"Meg calm down."

"I thought _he _had taken you." She sobbed loudly, turning a few heads. I awkwardly patted her on the back. "I thought he had murdered you, like he had murdered Buquet."

"Silly Meg." I tutted, "The Phantom is not dangerous."

She raised her head and took my hand in her own, "He's just a very complicated man." I admitted.

"Did you see his… his…"

"Face?" I inquired trying to remain as bright as I could, "Well no, he kept that well hidden from me." I lied, trying to avoid this topic. Perhaps revealing myself was not such a good idea. After calming the girl down I led her over to the large banqueting table which housed every type of food known to man. A man was casually leaning against the table near the punch.

"Good evening Mademoiselles." He greeted with a charming spark in his eyes, he looked towards me. "May I have this dance?" I glanced back to Meg who shook he head and gestured for me to continue.

"Certainly sir." I took his hand and he led me onto the dance floor. He was quite a talented dancer bless him, completely unaware of the correct steps; we glided across the floor performing something that was entirely our own. A few couples stopped to watch us which gave me a little more confidence with the stranger who was smiling intently. Once the song ended he kissed my gloved hand.

"I shall be returning for another dance later in the evening if one permits Mademoiselle." He placed me back next to Meg who was grinning like a little cat, "It was quite…pleasurable." The man disappeared into the crowd as if we had never danced at all, Meg giggled next to me.

"What is it?" I asked her, but smiled anyway.

"You appeared quite taken with him." The ballerina giggle harder.

I spent the next hour dancing with two more fellows, one as Jack Frost and the other a satyr and I began to wonder what the charming stranger had been wearing. Meg was right, I had been far too taken to notice much around me. I had a stab of guilt as I thought about Erik, no doubt he was watching me very carefully as he waited for the right moment. I went back to the sweeping row of food and started to take some water before a goblet was placed in front of me filled to the brim with punch.

"Try some, it is quite potent." My charming stranger was back, most likely for his next dance. I took it wordlessly and after giving it a tiny sniff I drank. He let out a booming laugh.

"I have not poisoned it my dear."

I felt myself laugh too, "Well one can never be too careful, not around here."

"Are you referring to the Phantom?" He asked as he filled his own goblet with punch. "I do not hold much thought to the story myself, it seems like rather a tall tale to promote the place if you ask me."

"Well no one did ask you." I objected, I did not want anyone to laugh at Erik's existence. "The Phantom is real, have you not heard of Buquet?"

"Buquet was a drunk and a scoundrel was he not? He might have killed himself for all we know. There is no proof after all." Seeing my look he chuckled again, "alright we can drop the subject if you care to take me up on another dance."

I agreed and we once again began, this time in time with the others to a viennese waltz. "So…where are you from?" I asked in an effort to make some conversation.

"A small village near Rouen, but I am much more interested to know where you are from."

"Canteleu, also near Rouen."

"Ah so we do have something in common, if not our views on the Opera Ghost." He gave me a wink behind his full white mask and I giggled. As we danced we continued talking, I found as long as I kept focused on his face it would stop me from becoming dizzy. I found out he had a seasonal ticket to the Opera Populaire and saw almost all their shows, he was surprised to learn I was one of the Prima Donna's there yet it did not affect the way he treated me. I found myself becoming more attracted the longer we danced, I was thrilled when the next song began and still he kept up his rhythm along the dance floor. The hall burst out singing and I recognized the song as Masquerade. We sung it every year since we had found it on the steps of the Opera Populaire, it had given Leferve the idea to hold the first Masquerade Ball. Erik had been in a frightful mood when he learned his personal song was now a celebratory delight.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade,_

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._

_Masquerade, every face a different shade,_

_Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you._

My partner had tensed when the song began and he clutched my hand a little tighter, when he noticed my discomfort he bade me a small apology and pulled me closer to him, I did not mind in the slightest. I looked up to see La Carlotta, Piangi, the two managers and Madam Giry all entering to a light smatter of applause. I grimaced, the two managers having decided to mock the Phantom by wearing skull designed mask, black capes, Firman had gone so far as too wear a skeleton costume underneath. Carlotta resembled a giant spider much to my delight and Antoinette was wearing her usual black.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you. _

_Masquerade, every face a different shade,_

_Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you._

My partner tugged me away from the busy floor to a more remote corner muttering about ridiculous managers, he seemed to dislike their choice of attire.

"It is only a bit of fun." I said gently, I wished to join Anne and Meg as they took in the sight before them but decided to remain with my somewhat less charming stranger now. But he no longer felt that strange to me. I suddenly notices curly brown hair floating along with the couples; Christine had entered looking a vision in a dress which represented both the day and the night. It was beautiful and looked expensive, accompanying her was Raoul dressed as a simple dashing prince. They began to dance instantly yet kept getting separated in the mass of people.

"Why do we not dance again?" I tried, pulling my…friend onto the overcrowded floor. He whispered those exact words which made me laugh but we began nevertheless, the music made me excitable and I looked into his eyes once more. We flowed with the music, when it sped up so did we, when it slowed down, we did too. I had not realised how close we were until he was tucking a loose strand behind my crown.

"You look beautiful tonight, ma cherie." He whispered in my ear before leaning down and giving my cheek a simple kiss. Electric pulsed through my whole body as I gently kissed him back, it was such a rush of emotion and my body felt as if it was tingling and I did not want it to end. When he pulled back he appeared nervous.

"I… I apologise …Mademoiselle. I uh, do not know what came over me." He backed away from me quickly.

"Do not apologise, I do not mind." I tried to tell him but he was still edging away from me.

"I am so sorry." He cried, "I shall get you a drink." And before I could stop him he had disappeared back to his safe spot. I gave a huge sigh of annoyance before sitting down in shock, that had felt so right, his lips against my cheek. It was torturous, I had wanted nothing more than to pull his lips to my own, I blushed with the thought. Meg grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor with Christine and Raoul so I could join in the traditional dance. Christine dropped her mask when she saw me before pulling me close to her.

"I knew he would be merciful. I spoke to him last night, demanding him to let you go. You should have seen me Juliet." She was glowing in satisfaction and I smirked imagining little Christine scolding the Phantom Of The Opera.

"He did not hurt you or try to do anything did he?" Asked Raoul with concern, every bit the Prince he was masquerading.

"No, he rarely came near me." I hated lying to them, but I could not very well exclaim that I trusted that man with my life.

"At least he is not here tonight and we can all enjoy ourselves." Smiled Meg as she ran to the middle of the dancers, Christine pulled me along. I caught sight of my shaken partner and beckoned him to join me but he declined. Perhaps he was still angry at himself for his forward actions. Christine and Raoul were leading as if they were the featured couple; it was nice to let go as I laughed out loud at a costume that resembled Erik and my own monkey musical box. Maybe a slight too much punch.

The lights dimmed so they were nearly completely out as the familiar music crescendoed into the Phantom's infamous theme, everyone turned around with gasps of shock and cries of fear. The Phantom stood at the top of the staircase, guised completely in red and black with a cape. A skeleton styled mask covered both his eyes as he surveyed the crowd like King observes those who are unworthy of his attention. He began his descent, every step purposeful; to strike fear into the hearts of the Opera Populaire. Beside me Christine gripped onto Raoul's hand.

"_Why so silent good messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?"_

Erik sang in a polite, mocking tone. I noticed he had a silver rapier with a skull design on the hilt held tightly in one hand; the confident arrogance in his tone was perfectly intimidating.

"_Have you missed me good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera._

_Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!"_

He threw the score onto the floor as if it meant nothing to him, not his life's work on paper. This was what my Phantom had planned then, a demand to perform his opera…in person.

"Where is the Prima Donna you abducted!" Cried a member of the audience, I shivered Erik would not take kindly to someone interrupting him. But he just smirked.

"Abducted? I am many things, but a kidnapper is not one of them…yet." He paused as his eyes raked the crowd for me, when he found me I saw the secretive glint in his eyes, he turned abruptly and pointed his sword at me. I backed away instinctively as Raoul started; Christine kept him at bay. "The Mademoiselle is more than free to attend the festivities. I could not keep her away from all the fun."

The rapier progressed towards Carlotta, then her overweight husband before finishing with the managers as he gave his audience his instructions; making sure to put each one in their place while doing so.

"_As for the star, Miss Christine Daae…"_

My gaze was drawn to Christine and to my horror I saw that Raoul was no longer by her side. I pushed through to stand next to her and the Phantom smirked at the comradeship between us. I did feel quite responsible for her and wanted to be of assistance should she need it. The Phantom grabbed hold of me with one gloved hand, turned me so my back was against him and held the sinister weapon to my throat dangerously. I gulped and cried out in panic and surprise at his actions. Many of the men drew closer, now that actual harm had been threatened but Erik pressed the blade closer to my neck, I was certain his aim was to draw blood. His other hand stroked down my arm, ever so gently. Up and down, up and down I shuddered at the contact and began to relax as I realised it was all for show and this was Erik's way of letting me know. But why he could not have told me beforehand was beyond me. Erik confirmed to her that her Angel was him and she approached him in wide-eyes curiosity, I could see that Erik was become transfixed and unsure of what to do as he began to lower the rapier. His mission was to threaten not whatever was silently happening between himself and Christine. The Phantom's eyes travelled over her dress and came to rest at the glistening object round her neck, my eyes fell on it too and I winced, terrified for my own safety. Christine Daae could certainly be obvious when she wanted to be and need to learn the concept of secrecy as both I and Erik stared at the beautiful diamond engagement ring round her neck. That explained her etheral glow too. Erik shook slightly in anger as he snatched it from her throat in rage.

"_Your chains are still mine. You belong to me!" _He hissed threateningly before giving me an almighty shove forwards so I crashed straight into poor Christine as he vanished through a trap door in the floor. Uproar broke out as we were helped up by those around us and I saw the Vicomte tearing through the crowds, he jumped foolishly through the gap before it closed and down into the blackness below.

"RAOUL!" Screamed Christine in fright. She was trying desperately to open the infernal trap, but I knew it would open for Erik, and only Erik. She wheeled round to face me.

"Do you know a way down?"

I frowned, "Why should I know?" I asked carefully aware of just where we were. She took my arm and pulled me into another room.

"Juliet. I know you know far more than you are letting on."

"And makes you think that?" I asked defensively.

"Because I saw the glance you and the Phantom exchanged just then, as well as how he was stroking your arm. It was almost lovingly. Christine smiled gently as she imitated the action, I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks. "You do not have to tell me; but if you can ensure that Raoul escapes him unharmed I will be forever in your debt."

I laughed, "You are already indebted to one, let us not make another." She grimaced.

"This has just proven to me how right I was to choose Raoul." She went to the door and laid a delicate hand on the handle, "And I will always choose him. The sooner _he _realizes the quicker everything will stop."

* * *

><p>It turns out I was not needed. As I was heading towards a passageway disguised by a painting of the last Prima Ballerina I saw Antoinette and Raoul exiting. The Victomte was looking rather pale and Anne incredibly anxious.<p>

"Are you alright Vicomte?" I inquired as I took his arm.

"It was a maze of mirrors." He mumbled to himself, I frowned unaware of any mirror trap. "Christine will never be safe from that lunatic unless we put a stop to him."

"I have agreed to tell him about Erik." Anne interjected softly. "I believe it is time you do the same."

I shook my head, "I am skating on thin ice as it is Anne. The Phantom will know you told the Vicomte."

"I do not care anymore Juliet!" Snapped Anne. "The child we knew is not here anymore. There is a man obsessed with the idea of love in his place and he is only going to get worse in his attempt to woo Christine." She marched towards her room and thrust the key in the lock. "Christine is like a daughter to me, and god damn him I will protect her from all harm."

I heaved a great sigh of worry as I followed them inside. Perhaps wise Antoinette was right, faked or not Erik had put a blade against my neck and it would have only took the slightest slip for it to end my life. I could no longer overlook the fact that he had killed a man all to win the heart of a child who did not return his affections. A child that was not me. _He will not stop. _I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes, he will not stop until she is his and when she till rebels he will only plunge further into darkness. Anne had lost all right to speak to him when she distanced herself, I was the only person who may still get through to him. If Christine married the Vicomte De Changey as she clearly wanted to then Erik would surely turn to me for comfort and solace. I had mended his heart once and I could do it again, I just had to help free her from his clutches. With a deep breath we began to explain Erik's life story to his rival, it felt like a deeper betrayal than any we had already committed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two updates in one night whoooo! My hand has cramped up though :S **

**Reviews people, i will keep nagging, little bit of a filler chapter here but some nice Juliette/Erik moments as well as a person from the past (and i am going to alter the original ALW story a little now) 3**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The week did not half give me some surprises. I had visited the managers to find out the news of my casting only to learn I had been cast as Aminta in Erik's life's work, the largest role. I had been shell shocked. I was grateful Erik had decided to give me an opportunity, I thought he would slip in a miniscule solo for me of about two bars! Christine was to play Demetria and I was on cloud nine despite having to stick up for Christine when Carlotta accused her of being behind the new opera as well and playing favourites with me. I knew Raoul was surprised as well, and Christine was far too over-whelmed with a mixture of joy and all the pressure that had been dumped on her shoulders. We were in the middle of a rehearsal for the opening scene when the new ballerinas entered. Erik had demanded half of the "ballet rats" be fired as they did not meet the required standard and had made sure poor Anne hired competent replacements. We stopped for a short break when I saw a slender, timid, pretty girl with youthful eyes that could rival Meg's.

"Sylvie? My goodness is that you?" I asked stunned. The girl stared at me as she processed who I was.

"Juliet? Juliet Moreau?"

I nodded and the girl gasped as she climbed onto the stage and took my hands in her own. "What happened to you? You left after the fair and no one ever saw you again."

"I have been training here and in England." I smiled at her eagerness.

"England! It must have been so beautiful there."

"It was."

She spun me around playfully and I felt as if I were twelve years old again. "What about you? You actually became a ballerina."

"I know. Despite what Eliot said."

"Well I am over the moon that you are here. Do you know about the Phantom Of The Opera?"

She shivered and glanced at the boxes, "How could I not, he sounds like a monster. How can you put up with him?"

"He is not…unreasonable." I hesitated, trying to choose the right words. I had seen a flash of white in Box Five and could feel a ghost's gaze burning at me. "You will learn to cope with him, just do not believe the rubbish the other girls tell you."

"It was so horrible when you left. Eliot spread a rumor saying you left because you could not stand the sight of that Devil's Child. I could not blame you if you had though it was disgusting wasn't it."

The girl had left me speechless, she had been here two minutes, touched upon the most dangerous subject, in the presence of the very _thing _she was insulting. How far from the truth could she have been. "I felt sorry for the poor soul." I remarked hotly as I did if ever anyone mentioned Erik's condition, including Erik.

"Well in my opinion they should not have let it live. And it escaped! It escaped the night we saw it. I wondered if it had got you because it cried out to you."

I had had enough, and it appeared so had Erik as another backdrop came hurtling towards her. It may sound cruel, but I let it hit her. Perhaps it would knock some sense into her! She screamed in fright and I quickly steered her in the other direction towards Anne who had come to see the disturbance. I shook my head at her, told her I would tell her later and sat back down roughly in my seat. I watched the backdrop slowly rise to much commotion that the ghost was going out of control and M Reyer tried to get the ensemble and principles under control.

My headache slowly increased as the day progressed with a combination of Christine's high notes, Piangi's mispronunciation of basic French and Carlotta's constant moaning about everything to do with the Phantom I began to snap myself. As Carlotta cried that It did not matter what her husband sang as it all sounded the same.

"Would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?" I demanded angrily. She scoffed at me.

"The composer is not here."

"Are you certain of that, Signora?" I mocked sick to death of her frivolous ways. She was reduced to silence and I heard a voice as quiet as the wind whisper '_Brava.'_

La Carlotta did not stop which resulted in us arguing over the music with Christine desperately trying to get me to walk away but I was not having any of it. Carlotta started singing wretchedly to instruct us on how it should sound when…the piano began to play the score itself. The keys hammered down all over the notes and I could not see what was controlling it, it was as if it was possessed. The cast began to sing along with it, scared senseless incase they did not, Christine fled the scene in shock and took me with her.

"It is too much Juliet. I cannot sing the role. Carlotta should sing it instead!" I tired to calm her down as she shook in my hands.

"Do not be silly, this role was written for you."

"But he scares me so." She trembled as I gave her a comforting hug.

"You need to take your mind off the role, which you sing beautifully and do something else. How about dinner with your fiancée?"

She blushed at my suggestion but quickly lost her colouring, "I would not dream of angering him that way."

"Well we need to think of something or you will go mad." I joked, trying to cheer her up, she pondered for a moment.

"I miss my father. He always knew what to do." She muttered, I sighed.

"I miss mine too."

"I did not know your father was…"

"Oh he is not dead, I have not seen him for many years. He is always abroad trading. I doubt he would recognize me." I felt a pang of sadness but the girl had given me an idea. "How about you take a trip to your father's grave Christine?"

He eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That is a fantastic idea! Oh say you will come with me please?" She begged me as if she was that little child asking for a bedtime story and I could not resist her.

"Alright, what time do you want to leave?"

"Should we say...midnight?"

I looked at her incredulously, "Why on earth would you go at midnight?"

"Because Raoul has begged me not to leave the Opera Populaire." She looked at the ground in embarrassment, "He does not believe it is safe and he has taken to sleeping outside my room."

I hesitated for a moment in thought. "Alright." I conceded, "Midnight, tonight. You can come and wake me up."

Christine beamed at me before skipping down the hallway. I grinned but doubt was already creeping into my mind, I tried to shake it away with a visit to Erik but it kept invading.

* * *

><p>A rare sight greeted me when I finally made the long journey to his home. Erik was fast asleep…in his <em>bed.<em> I was so happy to see he was resting for a change I forgot all my demons and gently removed his mask. I would cope with his reprimands when he awoke. I smoothed some of his midnight hair down, the broken side of his face was on display to me and I traced the outline of his jaw. The deformity appeared much redder than usual, the few times I got to see it and a little piece of my heart always ached when I took in that sagging eye that was filled with such intellect. I decided to take the bull by the horns and see what I could do to ease his burden a little and fetched a cloth as well as some hot and cold water in two bowls. Bathing it may just relieve some of the pain as well as reduce the rawness.

When I returned Erik has begun to toss and turn in his sleep. He was muttering and I only heard the odd word _"No…mask…do not…hideous…oh Christine." _I shushed him gently and stroked his forehead when my fingers caught a line where his ebony hair began. Little strands of golden brown hair were showing. I pushed the line backwards a little and nearly dropped the bowl I was holding all over him. Erik was wearing a wig. A slicked back, jet black wig. A wig he wore constantly, so much I had never seen him without it and blended so well I never doubted it was his natural hair colour. I removed it completely in awe of my revelation. A handsome helping of golden-brown locks lay beneath, unkempt and out of character they fell into his eye, obscuring a little of the scars that marred his cheek. He had calmed down by now and rolled over to the other side of the bed and I followed him with a smile.

"You never failm to amaze me." I whispered to his sleeping form. His natural hair colour suited him so, he looked even more handsome to me and I ran my hand through the fine locks. Had he wanted to blend with the night so much he found it necessary to wear a wig? And how blind must I be to not have noticed the change in colour when I returned from England for he could not possibly have had ebony hair when I helped Anne rescue him! I dipped the bowl in the warm water and smoothed it over his skin. Erik let out a little gasp at the temperature, but did not wake. I did this action twice more before he moaned and clung onto my hand, nestling his cheek against it. _"Juliet…cherie." _He moaned and once again I blushed like a young bride. However, I was in an awkward position now. I caressed his cheek till his hand fell away and my back began to hurt with the strain. I was relieved when he let go. The minutes passed and I began to hum under my breath as I continued with my little task, it was only once I had finished did I notice those emerald eyes watching me intently.

"Never suppress your voice. Let it flow like a river rushing through the forest." His voice was low and mellow, he appeared quite peaceful.

"How…how long have you been watching?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Since the second verse, not that it really matters. What matters is why you have removed my mask and my wig and began the task I am quite grateful for."

I looked away and set the supplies on the armoire guilty of being caught. "Why did you hide behind a wig, from me?" I asked hoping to avoid his question.

He chuckled as he raised himself onto his elbows, "Do not avoid my question Juliet. Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies." I frowned as I puzzled that one over. Erik cleared his throat, he was still waiting for an answer.

"You…were, um having a nightmare and I was trying to soothe you. That is when…I found it." I answered truthfully, there was no chance of me telling him I was stroking him for the sake of it, because I _wanted _to. He raised his eyebrows, he knew there was more I was not saying but he did not push me any further.

"My natural hair is not in a presentable condition." He confided running a hand through it in distaste, "The wig is so much more refined."

"Presentable to whom? No one ever sees you, so who were you trying to impress? Yourself?" I smiled to ease his embarrassment, "Is it a way of indulging in a little vanity Erik?" I teased.

"No." He cried and flung the sheets off of him, he was wearing a low cut shirt, which was falling open; giving me a splendid view of his muscles as they rippled under his clothes. I tired to look away but was incapable they were just there! He paused a few feet away from me, I pondered what he had just said.

"Well if not yourself then whom? It cannot be Christine you did not know her that well and not Anne. The only other person was myself."

As soon as I said that he turned away, but I caught a glimpse of him enough to see his perfect cheek matched his red raw one. I stopped, frozen.

"Erik…did you wear it for me?"

He refused to answer me, but I knew what his silence meant. He was busy staring into the mirror but his eyes kept flicking towards me. I opened my mouth, then closed it speechless. I was touched by this simple gesture but confused, did he feel that insecure around me?

"I did not…think it fair to, trouble you with it." He admitted finally, his eyes still on the mirror. I stepped so I was next to him and turned him to face me, I ran my hand through his golden hair and rested it on his chest before nuzzling myself close to him. I could see both of us in the mirror and I watched as his arms came shakingly around me. He was very warm, and that warmth was spreading throughout me till I never wanted to leave. I could hear his steady heartbeat, nothing had ever felt so right. He did not know what to do with his hands, the damaged soul did not know what to do with such simple affection. Erik suddenly released me and stepped away before adjusting his shirt.

"What time do you leave for the cemetery?"

My jaw dropped, "Why do you need to know?" My voice was cold. "What are you planning now?"

He did not answer but stepped out into the main part of the lair where his organ was.

"Tell me."

I squared my shoulders. "No."

He sighed, "Fine, you pushed me. I want to see if Christine still obeys her Angel."

The warmth left me. "You cannot keep stalking her like this. It is becoming frightening."

He shook his head and began clearing away some scraps of paper.

"Erik, please listen. She wants some time alone, to escape from you and the Opera House; you will only make her worse if you chase after her once more. Leave her with the _fiancée_ she loves."

Erik growled, "She does not love that insolent fop. She loves me, I know she does. I can see it in her eyes."

"Then why was Raoul's ring around her neck?" I was afraid of pushing him too far but I was becoming worried myself. I received no answer. "Where is that ring you stole, he had to buy her a new one." Erik dug his hand in his trouser pocket and showed it to me. It sparkled in the candlelight.

"Do you not think you are a little obsessed?" I asked tentatively. "This is the first time you have been in love, and it is overwhelming. Christine is not be the right person for you, even she believes it."

"She is the first woman to show me any sort of love and I will be damned if I let her slip through my fingers." That comment stung me hard.

"You are completely obsessed." I stated, a little laugh escaping. He paused to look at me.

"Do not laugh at me." I sobered instantly. He was once again in front of me. "I want someone who will be there for me those rare times I need it. I want someone I can love and cherish, someone I can take out on long walks and picnics who can look beyond this cursed face. She does not even have to love me in return at fist, she will learn to love me as you have through my music. I can make you feel anything." He crossed swiftly to his organ and began a mournful melody, "I can make you weep till you cannot weep anymore." The tune became excitable. "I can fill you with happiness." Then it became sensuous and lustful and I could feel my eyes clouding over, then he stopped. "I can make you burn with longing for me." He stood extremely close, "You are burning now." He grinned manically, my Erik was finally starting to become unhinged. I shook my head, could he not see? Was he that ignorant he could not see that I had done all that and so much more for him?

"And you believe, believe with all your being that woman is Christine Daae."

His eyes met mine and he nodded. "I love her, and she will learn to love me."

"You are in love with the idea of being in love!" I shouted at him, I wanted to hit him, to kiss him. To scream in his face and cling onto him forever, but that invisible void stopped me from doing so. I knew I could not stay any longer without doing something I will once again regret so I turned to leave. Erik was insane, the Vicomte De Changey was right, he had been without company for so long he planned to chain down the only love he had, clip it of its wings and block out its silent cry for freedom. I turned to him once more, "Christine Daae will never love you."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review tell me what you think :) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha so we have quite a dramatic chapter here and i am excited, bit of a twist on the graveyard scene here.**

**Shout out to Br0k3n Ang3l who has been great with reviews :D Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

I had to edge carefully around Raoul's leg as I silently opened the door to Christine's room; the Vicomte was snoring softly in his sleep with his head leaning uncomfortably against a wooden pillar. I crept as silently as a panther and I thought that a certain ghost would approve much, if he saw me as I covered the young soprano's mouth with my hand. She started awake those chocolate doe-like eyes wide in fear, she relaxed when she saw it was only me.

"Juliet. Thank goodness, I was afraid it was him."

I laughed a little, I was dressed in a long black cape ironically. "Yes well I believe we should go now Christine, anyone could have heard us arrange to go at midnight."

She checked the clock on her bedside table to find it read eleven and nodded. "You _think _the ghost overheard us, or you _know _he did?"

I nodded, "Both." Perhaps Christine was a little more perceptive than I gave her credit for. She changed quickly into a dark gown with a headscarf appropriate for mourning her father while I hurried her along. We scampered out to be met by a freezing gust of wind, snow had fallen very early in Paris and once again the streets were covered in a white blanket. I cursed softly and Christine eyed me in surprise, I blushed and looked away. I had evidently spent too much time alone with Erik.

"My apologies." I muttered and drew my cloak tighter to me. Christine went to meet the coachman while I observed the open carriage we were to be riding in. I settled myself in and soon Christine joined me, she was clutching some blood red roses and I smiled softly and took her hand. The coachman was wrapped up warm and I finally felt protected, away from that dreadful opera house. It was comforting to know we could speak freely without glancing round corners every few minutes. It appeared Christine was not in a talkative mood as she stared at the passing countryside glumly.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came." _She sung softly, somberly as if she regretted ever hearing those magical words.

"_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name."_ I finished gently as I tried to tell her I understood how she felt. She smiled brighter at me. "You deserve Aminta, so much." The innocent child lent against me and I knew she felt better as we stared at the white abyss around us.

I had never liked cemeteries. They held such sadness and loss I could never find any joy in those statue's eyes. I let Christine lead me along but she was lost, completely in her own world as she turned to me.

"_Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her promised her that he would send her the Angel Of Music, her father promised her…her father promised her."_ I nodded even though I did not fully understand her meaning, but it did explain just how easily she had accepted Erik as her Angel.

"_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered."_

I moved away to give her some privacy and I wondered through the masses of marble and stone. I paused beside my mother's grave and a rush of guilt hit me. It had been oh so many years since I had visited her, too wrapped up in my own selfish life to spare her a moment of thought. I did not have anything to give her and it was a wretched feeling.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again._

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here."_

I agreed whole-heartedly with every word. How different my life would have been if my mother was still here, I never would have met Erik. May never have found my love for music. I could not help but wonder what life would have been like if she were with me still.

"_Wishing I could hear you voice again, knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamed I could."_

I caught up to Christine, she had reached the part of the cemetery I had first met Erik at. I jolt went through me as I remembered him alone, weeping away the pain, I bent over and pushed my hand through the snow forming a little snow angel. I sighed knowing that no matter what had happened I was glad I had found him when I did. If I had not, perhaps the man I knew today would have succumbed to the encroaching darkness long ago. Christine had found her father's grave; it was finely built, with the name DAAE in bold letters.

"_No more memories, no more silent tears, _

_No more gazing across the wasted years." _

She sank to the snowy ground, soaking her dress as she looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears.

"_Help me say goodbye, help me say goodbye!" _Her voice rang out as clear as a bell and I sat myself next to her. I wrapped an arm around her, she appeared to be praying. We were all alone for a couple of minutes just us, and the eyes of the Angels watching us, nothing more.

"_Wandering child, so lost so helpless. Yearning for my guidance."_

I scowled round the tombstones in search of the ghost's voice. How dare he go against my wishes, could he see his was not the answer. Christine poked her head up like a frightened animal, she was thoroughly confused.

"_Angel or father, friend or phantom? Who is it there staring?"_

The two began a duet, their voices entwining once more. It was beautifully eerie as Christine rose to my horror and began walking towards her father's grave. The doors had opened and a flame like light was glowing, the Phantom's voice was strongest there. A centerpoint, pulling her on.

"Christine do not listen to him. There is no Angel Of Music. It's the Phantom Of The Opera!" I cried, but she was once again under his spell. I tried to pull her away and Erik's voice became sharper. He was trying to subdue me too, but I would not allow him.

"_I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angels of Music."_

"Cease your torment, Angel Of Death!" I shrieked at the top of my voice. A solitary crow took flight in alarm as a white horse came galloping through the snow.

"No Christine, wait!"

Christine paused before snapping out of her daze. "RAOUL!" She cried as the man swung himself of his horse and took her in his arms. I smirked, Erik's plan had failed once again. We began to take her away.

"Christine this man this…_thing is not your father._" Cried Raoul. There was a rush from behind us as the Phantom grabbed my arm, rapier bared in one hand and once again drew it to my throat. I tried to kick at him in shock that I was in this position once again. It was embarrassing…there was no gentle caress. Erik's eyes blazed cold and I knew he would put my life aside to get what he wanted.

"No one is going anywhere," He growled, pressing the blade closer to me.

"Let me go." I hissed as I struggled in his strong arms. I tired to kick him but he pulled me even tighter and I had to raise my head to avoid him drawing blood. "Get this _thing _off of me."

"So now I am a thing to you as well. Very well then." He snarled his voice laced with venom and hurt.

"Now demon, let the woman go. Or there will be consequences." Raoul had drawn his own weapon, I panicked. My money was on the Vicomte to be the better swordsman, Erik was far more refined. Christine was speechless with fright.

"An exchange Vicomte." Erik lowered his sword but still kept an arm firmly around my waist. He lowered his voice, "Christine come here. I will never hurt you."

She trembled and stepped a little closer to him. I continued to struggled and he cried out in anger. One more move and our dear Vicomte will be sorting out which grave is to be yours." He hissed in my ear. I was scared out of my wits by now, I knew I had to play my cards right to escape this one. Raoul was staring at me, his eyes flickered to Erik then back and I understood.

"Closer Christine, I swear to you."

She moved even closer. "Do not hurt Juliet, phantom. I will go with you if you let her go."

Erik stared at her and then slowly unwrapped his arm from my waist and held I out to her. The blade was still at my throat, Christine raised her hand and I striked.

My hand flew up to Erik's face, my hand desperately searching for his mask. I found the corner and proceeded to pull it firmly off but his cry of pure rage prevented me. Raoul reached in dangerously close to the rapier and pulled me from his grip as the Phantom righted his mask. Both women were safely behind our protector and Raoul was edging closer, his sword raised.

"You scheming…prying Pandora." Erik's gaze was burning at me and I straightened my jaw. Christine was busy examining my neck where there was the faintest line of blood, she screamed in fright and Raoul turned to look, the Phantom struck and I cried out. The Victome blocked his wild jab and the two broke out into a swordfight. Christine pulled me by the horse.

"Get out of here!" She told me, handing me the reins.

"I will not leave you behind now." I told her, I was shell-shocked and kept swallowing deeply. I was fine but I sank into the snow and took long breaths, I looked up when I heard a shout. The Phantom had swiped at Raoul and succeeded in landing a long cut on his arm, blood was mingling with the snowy ground. The enraged Victome fought back, harder blows, harder thrusts and Erik was getting tired. I had been right with my assumption. Raoul twisted the rapier out of Erik's grip and he fell to the floor, desperately reaching for it. It lay just by my feet and he looked up at me with those pleading emerald eyes. The Vicomte was sending Erik straight to his own grave, with just one more blow. Those eyes were begging me, taking back all that had just occurred as he opened his mouth.

"Please Juliet."

I tore forwards and picked up the glinting skull, but did not hand it to the Phantom. Raoul paused when he saw me but pointed his sword right at Erik's heart. "It is your say."

I looked dumbly at the weapon in my grip before staring at my prey. So this is what it felt like, the Phantom Of The Opera was below me, unguarded…helpless. It would be so _easy. _Just one blow, he would not be missed. But would I miss him? One could say that was attempted murder but would he have gone though with it? Years ago I knew what my answer would have been, but in that few minutes I was unsure and I believed he would have destroyed me and the one solid companion in his life. But I would be ridding the world of the torment and persecution this ghost had spread maliciously…even if he knew nothing of the world but that. I raised the rapier in my hand and he closed his eyes, tears were pouring from his face, under his mask. I moved closer and stepped on his fine cape, ensuring he could not move.

"The fabled Opera Ghost, ended, by his one companion." He muttered darkly, "How fitting."

I closed my eyes, those emerald orbs could not be the last thing I saw, I raised the death sword even higher.

"Juliet…not like this." Came a small voice. Christine had approached and was imploring me with those chocolate eyes, I had forgotten they were both here. The child had a single red rose in her hand. "This was on your mother's grave, when I passed it without you."

She handed it to me and I realised how must have laid it there. I turned to my prey and I growled, now I deserve a rose. I dropped it below me and swung. The sword made contact with the scarlet petals beneath it. Trapping the rose to the midnight cloak. Erik opened an eye. I turned away, leaving the sword where it was, pulled Christine onto Raoul's horse and settled myself behind it. Raoul led us out of the graveyard, Christine was staring at the Phantom but I could not bear to look at it, I knew it had not moved.

* * *

><p>Christine and Raoul insisted on treating the slight cut on my throat and brought me to Anne's room. With one look at me she cursed under her breath and forbade me from speaking with the Phantom again. I was in no frame of mind to do such thing.<p>

"This had gone on long enough." She hissed as she dabbed some alcohol onto a dry cloth. She looked at the Vicomte, "Is there anything you can do to stop him?"

Raoul hesitated and looked to his fiancée who was gazing at him with a mixture of worry and admiration, this seemed to give him the strength. "I have an idea." He answered after a long time. "But it is only an idea and I am unsure if it will work."

"Anything is better than nothing." I assured him as I made a point to take the cloth from Anne.

"I would prefer to tell the managers at the same time as you if you do not mind."

I nodded even though I was bursting to know what he had planned for the Opera Ghost.

"Alright," Concluded Antoinette. "I think it is best for everyone..." She gave me a pointed look, "to retire for the night."

"I am taking Christine to my house for the night." Declared the Victome as he took Christine's hand; the poor girl looked as if she wanted nothing more than to vanish from the world as she clung tightly to his hand.

"That seems more than reasonable Victome." Anne began to pack up the medicinal supplies, "We shall see you in the morning."

I began to slip out after them yet was called back. "Just a moment Juliet, you troubled woman." I stopped knowing I was to be reprimanded or warned.

"I will be careful Anne, I promise. I do not trust him anymore." I remained facing the door.

"A lack of trust did nothing to stop you before so it shall not make a difference this time." This woman knew me far too well. "I do not like to give you orders but in dire circumstances I shall." She stepped so close she was right behind me and she laid a hand on my shoulder. "I know you want to find him and tear him to shreds right now but you are to go straight to your room. You are too put a chair across the mirror and a sheet over it as well. Do not search for him tonight and for gods sake; _do not tell him about tomorrow_."

I gestured to where a full-length mirror used to hand in her bedroom to find it missing; she smiled sadly. "After the incident with Buquet I figured it was not safe for him to visit me."

And though I felt some of her precautions were a little melodramatic I smiled back and squeezed her hand. "I will obey you tonight Anne. You certainly know better than I do."

I crossed the hallway and down a flight of stairs, I was constantly glancing over my shoulder then shook my head. Erik would learn of the Vicomte's plan, he may have been listening some other way, Raoul De Changey had certainly pulled of the part of handsome knight in shining armor tonight but I was worried that he lacked a few areas mentally and that his masterplan would fall through. And though I did not want Erik to be hunted down and hanged for his crimes I thoroughly believed he deserved to pay for what he had done, one way or another. I was not going to rely upon the Opera staff for assistance, even if _most _their hearts were in the right place. I pulled out a slip of paper from my pocket I had become accustomed to carrying should I ever need it and as soon as I was in my room I followed Anne's idea of putting a sheet over the crystal passage, it should be enough for Erik to understand the message and began to dial the phone.

After a ring a deep, rich voice with a heavy accent answered.

"Nadir…I believe I need your assistance after all."

* * *

><p><strong>My first cliffhanger ahh! C'mon honestly who thought i had killed off poor Erik for a moment? And yes another friend shall be entering soon, not a Phantom story without him ;)<strong>

**And i managed to sneak both my username AND title in this chapter :P Keep reviewing xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another update quite dramatic, i seem to have knack for it :)**

**Enjoy! (And i hope you love the song as i do from The Last Five Years by Jason Robert Brown. It thought it was so fitting!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

I met Nadir in a candle shop while on an errand for Erik roughly three months ago, the Persian was having a little trouble with the currency here in France. In a helpful mood I aided him and he once he saw me he discreetly offered to buy me a cup of tea at the café next door. When we were somewhere a little more private he had pounced as if hungry for his next meal asking me if I was one of the Prima Donnas at the Opera Populaire. When I confirmed his suspicions he wasted no time in confiding his knowledge of Erik's existence to me. I do not know if I was more shocked by the fact that someone like him should know where the fabled Opera Ghost lived, or the fact that he knew, and used his real name.

"Erik told me every detail about you when in Persia." He smiled and his eyes were shining with amusement.

"When on earth did Erik visit Persia?"

My acquaintance frowned at me, "My dear Erik _lived _there for a time. I believe it was while you were occupied in England."

I narrowed my eyes, Erik had not wasted much time moping about my abandonment of him then. "But why there of all places?"

"I came to fetch him myself." Stated the odd Persian with a catlike smile. The man was quite infectious in nature, with an insatiable desire for gossip and mischief. He told me how he was the Daroga acting for the Shah himself sent to fetch the "masked man" who had been seen performing miracles on the streets of Paris. A thought crossed my mind, something Antoinette had told Raoul the night of the masquerade in her room. _It was said he built for the Shah of Persia a maze or mirrors._ I had not understood at the time but it now made perfect sense. The Daroga said Erik was powerful in the courts and that the "Little Sultana" as he called her was particularly taken with him, so much he became an assassin. This information did not surprise me as much as I thought it would, it explained Erik's abilities with a sword and that Punjab lasso I had seen under his cloak.

"Once the Shah's palace with the mirrors was complete he ordered for Erik's death as the Shah wished to be the only living man who knew of its secrets. But our friend had become dear to me and I let him escape, facing many years in jail for it. What is wrong?" He asked, I had winced when he said the words _our friend._

"I am not sure if I can call him a friend right now." I admitted, god it sounded sad when I said it out loud. "He did not deserve the kindness you showed him, or perhaps he treated you far better than he has treated me."

"I do not think so Mademoiselle." Smiled my new found friend. "He will never say it, but he missed you ever so much."

I snorted and took a sip of my tea, it was hot.

"Believe me. He muttered your name in his sleep. I only knew who you were due to his avid descriptions of you, if I remember correctly he said your hair was like rivets of chocolate that glistened with promise in the moonlight and your lips redder than the purest rose."

I took a gulp of tea and scalded my tongue, my cheeks were scarlet in surprise. Once I had recovered I looked at him, "That was many years ago Daroga…"

"Nadir, Mademoiselle."

"Nadir then, as I said it was a long time ago and those words would not be directed to me now."

"I don't know." He winked mysteriously and I blinked in confusion wondering what I was missing. "But maybe it is time you told me your story. An exchange if you will." Oh it was clear he had spent time with the Phantom we both knew so well. I launched into my tale without hesitation and found it so relieving to pour my emotions out like a fountain to one who was completely unbiased in the whole affair. Nadir listened and did not speak for a while.

"I was present at Il Muto that amusing night."

"Amusing it was a disaster."

"Alright, an amusing disaster." He laughed, it sounded peculiar with his native accent. "You see Juliet. Our Erik has a deep fascination for anything beautiful be they animate or inanimate. And he likes to collect them and hold onto them."

"You make him sound like a magpie."

He let out another laugh at my statement. "I do don't I, well I am inclined to agree with you that this obsession with Miss Daae is no more than one of those items that he is in danger of losing to another collector."

"He keeps the beauty to make up for the beauty he believes he lacks." I murmured in understanding.

"Precisely." Nadir signaled for our bill which he insisted on paying for. He laid a card on the table, a number and address was written on. "I think it wise for us to remain in contact. But not too often, our friend is very observant. Only when you really feel you need it and I shall come straight away."

I pocketed it in earnest, "Thank you Nadir, it is nice for another friend in these dark times. I trust you will not mention our meeting to Erik."

"Of course not. He does not allow me near him, I get as far as the lake and the siren goes off."

"I did not know he had a siren."

"Must only be for certain nosy Persians." He tipped his hat to me and set off down the street before turning round.

"Might I say, you look awfully like Miss Daae."

I frowned at his unusual comparison aware I only resembled the girl in hair colour and stature. "Your point Daroga?"

"Perhaps Erik is focusing on a different item." He winked once more those eyes sparkling with mischief before setting off leaving me thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p>The Vicomte's idea was horrendously risky and to say I was not pleased was an understatement. We were to perform Don Juan Triumphant in two weeks time, as it was the Phantom's opera he was most likely to attend but to make it certain. Christine was to play the role of Aminta and I Demetria, this was the part I was not pleased with. My first lead role here and I was being asked to forsake it for the good of the Opera House. The gendarmes were to secure all the doors and have a clear shot at Box Five so that when our target appeared there would be no doubt his reign will be at an end.<p>

"I can't." He will take me I know and we will be parted forever, he won't let me go!" She cried as Raoul tried to placate her. I stroked her hair absentmindedly.

"He'll always be there singing songs in my head." She finished morosely. Christine was horrified at the thought of playing the Phantom's Aminta. "I won't do it."

"Madness, this whole affair is madness." Anne snatched the score from the managers desk as her eyes raked over it.

"This is insane." I shouted, I was indignant over the potential loss of my part and that they would go through so much trouble to capture the Phantom.

"There is no way of turning the tide." Antoinette was desperately trying to make the Victome see sense, she still cared for Erik, despite all he had put her through.

"You stick to ballet." Warned Andre maliciously.

"Help us." Begged Raoul to both Anne and myself. "Instead of warning us help us." The managers joined his mantra.

"We can't." The ballet mistress was indeed becoming distressed.

"I won't." I shouted, I would not allow them to hunt Erik down like the prized deer.

"So could it be that you are his side?" The Vicomte challenged as he closed in on me.

"They're his accomplices." Asked Carlotta with breathless excitement over this potential revelation. I drew in a sharp breath at the Vicomte's jest which was spot on in a manner of speaking.

"After all I did to help Christine and yourself the other night." I cried as I ripped the score from Anne's hands pushing it into his chest.

"Then why the sudden change of heart?" Interrogated Raoul, oh he was ironic with his words.

"We have seen him kill!" Argued Anne trying to steer the topic from my and Erik's complicated relationship.

"Do not interrupt me." Threatened the Victome.

"Remember who you are talking to Monsieur."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Raoul tried to look into my eyes. "I will wait till I receive an answer." He told me impatiently tapping his foot.

I opened my mouth, aware of the static current in the air. You could have heard a pin drop. "I…do not think it right to hunt him down like this. The Phantom and I, we…well it is complicated."

"Elaborate."

"We have a past." I admitted at last, then appealing to his better nature I pressed on. "We were once very close friends; he is not in his usual frame of mind and I cannot lose him like this."

"Lose him to us…or Christine?" Raoul had finally caught onto what Christine had suspected and what I knew to now be true.

"Both." I whispered so only he could hear. He lent in to catch the word. "He only wants someone to love him, as no one ever has."

The Vicotme De Changey glanced at the crowd who were all trying to overhear us. He took my arm and steered me into the hallway. "Could you?" He asked me once me made sure we could not be heard.

"Could I?"

"Could you provide him with that love?" Raoul's eyes were wide with hope and worry for his fiancée.

"I can. If he will let me."

He gave me a long stare before sighing and folding his arms. "I do not care much for this Opera House. As long as Christine is safe from his clutches I do not mind what happens here."

"He needs to be stopped, but it is not right to lead a mob to his front door and kill him for his actions."

"That is a matter of opinion Juliet." He told me, I knew this conversation was as difficult for him as it as me.

"He must pay for his crimes. The plan will commence but I will not be the one to give the signal to shoot, I can promise you that much."

I nodded my thanks and squeezed his shoulder. "Will you allow Christine to play Aminta?"

I paused, the affair did not benefit me and once again Christine was getting her own way. "If the Phantom wants to see her so badly he will come no matter what role she is playing." I glowered darkly, "Why would he choose me for the part if he did not intend to see me play it?" The Vicomte tried to speak. "My thanks Raoul, but I am not having this moment stolen from me." This could only end in heartbreak.

* * *

><p>I went back to my room to notify Nadir of the plan. The Persian had agreed to be present at the performance and was to wait outside of Box Five therefore being able to aid Erik as well as myself if it should be needed. My knowledge of the catacombs combined with his intellect about Erik's traps would make us an invaluable team. Though I did not trust this man completely he was a good friend to Erik, a much better friend than I had ever been.<p>

I put the phone down to notice a red rose with a black ribbon attached. The card was plain and simple.

_If you have any desire to speak with me again I will be behind the mirror at nine o'clock. There is something I must speak to you about. I am sorry._

_Your wounded companion_

_Erik_

I sighed, I should have known a sheet would only pique his insatiable curiosity. I automatically set the rose in the vase that held the others remarkably they were as fresh as ever which was odd as roses did not have a long lifespan once picked. Now I had to decide. If I was honest I wanted this damnable man out of my life, to stop his incessant tugging on my heartstrings. It was not a simple love triangle anymore, this was a matter of life and death and despite all the resentment I felt towards the Opera Ghost I could not stand aside and let him be unknowingly murdered like a lamb to the slaughterhouse.

"Am I really about to do this?" I asked myself as I pulled the sheet off the mirror and slumped onto my bed waiting. It was eight thirty now.

I could not help a little rush of excitement at what he wished to speak to me about and I was still curious as to what Nadir had meant about items. I was so lost in my own thoughts I did not notice the white half mask till it was right in front of me. Erik stood there in a simple white shirt and tight black trousers that flattered his legs nicely. It snapped my gaze to his eyes, he was observing me with a thousand apologies in those eyes.

"I am glad you waited." He told me as he ran a hand through my hair.

"What do you want Erik?" I asked him taking his hand in my own. He pulled it out and lifted my head up running a finger along my neck. He let out a cry of shame and sank to his knees.

"You neck, I have defiled your beautiful neck with my ugly scar." He moaned as he clutched my hands in his own. I winced as I was reminded of that blade so close to my throat.

"Erik…"

"I do not expect your forgiveness but I crave it even so." He murmured as he planted a single kiss on my hand sending a little current up my neurons.

I lifted his own head up and traced the outline of his mask. I could see the regret in his eyes, "Juliet I do not know what came over me, I am losing Christine and I saw I was losing you too and I just…snapped. I felt so angry, I have not felt like that since….the, the fair." He just trying not to look in my eyes as the guilt of his actions was too great.

"Erik, I forgive you." I told him gently as I tried to soothe him. I stood up and crossed to my vase, "Why are my roses never wilting?" I asked as I fingered one lovingly, he crossed to stand behind me and placed one arm round my waist.

"I, make sure they are fresh. Every night." He told me in my ear, "As long as a rose is fresh I will be in my heart." I could not help but smile as I faced him, he was closer than I realised with a jolt and I could feel the temperature rising in the room as his arm burned against my side.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ran my fingers up his arm and he shivered at the contact as he watched my sinful fingers against the thin material. He closed his eyes and stepped away, I instantly missed the heat.

"Not here, the lair." He had a dark look in his eyes as he opened the mirror, I complied as a rush ran through me at the thought of just what he had in mind. The whole way down he held my hand in his but now he seemed grim and withdrawn.

Once we were there he placed his hands on his desk and said without looking at me.

"Christine must play Aminta."

I blinked the words not fully registering with me. "Excuse me?"

He sighed sadly and moved over to his miniature set of the opera house beckoning me over. His voice was laced with unease as he picked up my figure's little head, "Christine will play Aminta." He settled my little head on the body of Demetria and Christine's on the Aminta doll.

"No." I told him bluntly.

"Do not make this difficult Juliet. It has to be this way now."

"Why? Of course it does not. You gave the part to me so surely you wanted _me _to play her."

"I did." He took hold of my arms his eyes begging me to see his way, "But it has to be this way."

"Christine will be more than audible with the part you have given her. You shall be able to see her talent perfectly." I bit back coldly.

"I am not going."

I lent against the desk and folded my arms staring at him in disbelief. "You are not going to your own opera."

"How can I?" He asked running a hand through his hair. "I know about the Victome's plan, there is no way I can watch you or Christine perform…but I have a plan."

He fell into silence.

"Are you going to elaborate?" I pushed in annoyance, _always Christine!_

"If I do, you will stop me." He admitted.

I took his hand. "This is not fair Erik. It is not fair and you know it. Why are you doing this to me? I can see you do not want to."

"It is what is best for my opera."

"So you are saying I am not capable of playing Aminta?"

"No!" He shouted as he knocked over a candle. "Can you not just accept that it has to be this way?"

"No I cannot!" I shouted back giving him a good shove. He growled at me. "I have a rehearsal in a few minutes." I turned to leave.

"If you will not accept my decision you will not have a role in my opera." Glowered Erik, so this was his ultimatum.

"That is ludicrous!" I cried and he turned away from me. I was becoming desperate, I did not understand. "Tell me what is wrong, what I have done wrong. I can fix it."

I did not receive any response, he was clamping down.

"I am trying to help you in this sticky situation you have got yourself in and you will not let me help you." I grabbed his shoulder and he jerked away. "ERIK!"

"Be quiet Juliet! I am doing this because no one believes this opera will be a success and I am trying my hardest to change that. If I am to die I want my opera to be known forever as the Phantom's Opera."

I sounded like a lie and I stared at him. "I believe."

"Then you are a simpleton."

"Erik god damn you. Your opera is fantastic and I know it will work out fine if that is your worry."

Silence, I shook my head. Perhaps there was another way to get through to him; I opened my mouth.

"_There are people_

_And they are waiting for me._

_And there's your opera that they are showing._

_And while you've made it very clear that you're not going_

_I will be going_

_And that's done"_

His ears had pricked up but he still did not face me, but I could tell he was listening with every fibre of his body. I pushed on.

"_But what's it really about?_

_Is it really about your opera, Erik?_

_Can we please for a minute stop blaming_

_And say what we feel?_

_Is it just that you're disappointed_

_You gave the part to me in the first place?"_

He shook his head mumbling protests but I sung over him.

"_Did you think this would all be much easier_

_Than it's turned out to be?_

_Well, then talk to me, Erik_

_Talk to me"_

"_If I didn't believe in you_

_We'd never have gotten this far_

_If I didn't believe in you_

_And all of the ten thousand men you are_

_If I didn't think you could do_

_Anything you ever wanted to_

_If I wasn't certain that you'd come through somehow_

_The fact of the matter is, Erik_

_I wouldn't be standing here now"_

I walked round the lair so I could face him, trying to appeal to him. His eyes were watching me and his knuckles had turned white on his desk.

"_If I didn't believe in you_

_We wouldn't be having this fight_

_If I didn't believe in you_

_I'd walk out the door and say,_

_"Erik, you're right"_

_But I never could let that go_

_Knowing the things about you I know_

_Things, when I met you years ago, I knew_

_It never took much convincing_

_To make me believe in you"_

Becoming emboldened with my song I took his hands in mine looking straight into those emerald orbs.

"_Don't we get to be happy, Erik?_

_At some point down the line_

_Don't we get to relax?_

_Without some new tsuris_

_To push me yet further from you?"_

He pulled away and sat down on his piano stool. I knew I was beginning to hit the mark of his real problem and pushed it.

"_If I'm cheering on your side, Erik_

_Why can't you support mine?_

_Why do I have to feel_

_I've committed some felony_

_Doing what I always swore I would do?"_

"_I don't want you to hurt_

_I don't want you to sink_

_But you know what I think?_

_I think you'll be fine!_

_Just hang on and you'll see-_

_But don't make me wait till you do_

_To be happy with you"_

I grabbed his shoulder to be shoved back once again.

"_WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!"_

I knew the problem now, this '_plan'_ was the last ditch effort at winning Christine Daae. I burned a hole in his back with my gaze as my words washed coldly over him.

"_No one can give you courage_

_No one can thicken your skin_

_I will not fail so you can be comfortable, Erik"_

He turned to face me and I stood there blankly.

"_I will not lose because you can't win."_

Silence fell between us as I turned away. Tears had started to form in my eyes, I knew exactly where we were heading, he knew, I knew. The point of no return. I had figured him out and now he did not know what to do and for once I did.

"_If I didn't believe in you_

_Then here's where our story ends."_

He clambered to his feet. "Juliet no!" He cried his eyes bleeding sorrow. It was flowing out of me.

"_If I didn't believe in you_

_I couldn't have stood before all of our friends_

_And said, "This is the life I choose-_

_You are the thing I can't bear to lose_

_Trip us or trap us, but we refuse to fall"_

I turned away to face one of the mirrors as it became difficult to finish, Erik was right behind me his hands on my shoulders I could see his eyes sparkling in the reflection. I walked away towards the exit of the cavern. "You cannot do this to me." He stared morosely at my back, "Do not leave me again." He was beginning to shake as he realised the weight of my words. If he did anything to Christine, I would not aid him at all. I would leave him with his unrequited love.

"_That's what I thought we agreed on, Erik"_

I pressed the invisible switch on the wall, still singing softly as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"_If I hadn't believed in you"_

I turned and took in his appearance for the last time.

"_I wouldn't have loved you at all."_

I walked through the passageway as I heard a cry of horror mixed with sobs behind me and then the momentum of footsteps, but as he reached me his passage closed against him. That symbolic wall none of us could ever break, there was the hard sound of fists on stone. I made my way back to the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please let me know how the song works! And i love the Persian haha. Reviews please :D x<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**And yet another update! I am wondering if should change the rating to M from now on as it gets pretty steamy here, and for future chapters, you _know _what i'm referring to? ;)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Dress rehearsals were underway for the Phantom's opera and Raoul's plan was being set into motion. The plan is so perfectly laid out that if the Phantom Of The Opera so much a breathed the gendarmes would be able to see him; and destroy him. In fact it was overly-rehearsed many of the men had learned the opera, characters and actors to absolutely ensure that nothing could go amiss or wrong under their watchful charge.

Christine was onstage with Piangi rehearsing in a seductive peasant style dress which had been altered for her. As soon as I had left the lair I had gone straight to the managers and informed them I was leaving the opera house as soon as the first performance was finished. I also told them to hand my precious Aminta over to Christine to fulfil the last missing piece. Erik would have his way and so would the Vicomte while only one would come out on top. I was adamant to not assist Erik in anyway; but allowing him to believe I was surely could not hurt too much. They graciously accepted my resignation while other, mainly Meg begged me to stay and see this through. Though Erik may have his whole life, I was not willing to stay where I was not loved.

"_I'm here the Phantom Of The Opera." _A chilling eerie voice spread through the auditorium and Christine looked round frantically.

"_I'm here the Phantom Of The Opera." _We looked all around, the voice was emanating from another place now; the Opera Ghost was toying with us as a cat does with its prey. Ventriloquism was one of Erik's great accomplishments. I gave up in searching for him as the menace built.

"_I'm here."_

"_I'M HERE!" _

One of the gendarmes fired a shot into Box Five and both Raoul and I cried out, my heart had jumped into my throat. Erik's voice was certainly strong there.

"You idiot!" I shouted as I marched onto the stage and disappeared into the wings. Raoul began reprimanding the man with many pleas from the gendarme. I walked swiftly up to Box Five and threw back the velvet curtains staring at the little satin red chair.

"I take it there is no sign of him?" Inquired the Vicomte below me. I turned round to the large pillar and a gloved hand drew a finger to his lips.

"Juliet?" Prompted Christine, I started and turned to her. The corners of his mouth turned upwards just enough to make me bristle.

"Nothing." I began to draw the curtains back round the box. The Opera Ghost had not moved, but once they were drawn he took my hand and jumped away as if he had scalded me.

"I will touch your fine skin no more if that is your wish but please accept my deepest apologies…and thank you."

"Do you really believe I gave the part to Christine to help you?" I asked incredulously, he opened his mouth, then closed it looking at the floor. I realised he had believed so.

"So you are helping that fop ruin me."

I did not answer him, merely scowled, marched to the door and held it open. "Leave. You do not belong here."

"This is my box woman." The Phantom laughed and spread his arms to prove his point as if he did not know I could be so bold.

"I was not referring to the box." I told him icily. "The light. You do not belong in the light with the rest of us, so leave." I knew it was immensely cruel of me and the pain in his eyes stung me worse than the sharpest bee-sting.

He remained exactly where he was. "You were such a different, loving child not so long ago."

"Do not even try ghost." I warned with vigor, he always enjoyed getting me riled up and I could never resist rising to the bait.

"Oh well at least I am a ghost." He taunted as he circled me. "Better than a _thing _I suppose though."

I closed my eyes, I knew that would have scared him, perhaps worse than any of the other foul betrayals I had committed. "You have hurt me too." I told him earnestly.

"I have begged on my knees for your forgiveness." He sunk down on one knee to prove his point. "Once upon a time ago you would have unquestioningly forgiven me countless times. You began to doubt me and in turn doubt yourself."

"You placed the doubt there." I whined as I took a step closer to him.

"I may have brought it to the surface." He admitted as he took my hand in his own. The position struck me first of a proposal, then Christine's stolen ring flashed through my mind and I slipped my hand away and he rose. "Where do we go from here?"

"Nowhere. If you insist on his hell-bent scheme for unrequited love there is nowhere to go Erik."

"I am not giving up on Christine."

"Then I stand to leave after you devil's opera's opening night."

"Yes that is right." He swooped in and grabbed my waist pulling me close to him, my hands flew to the muscular chest and I pushed. His strength far outmatched my own. He leaned forwards and placed a sensual kiss to my neck which made me gasp. "You love me Juliet. You admitted so yourself." I began struggling once again and he tried to pull me even closer, "trying to take those words back now are you? Well it is too late, far too late for that my dear." He turned me around sliding those virtuoso fingers down my figure. "Love never dies and remains with you till the grave; believe me I know." He hissed pleasurably in my ear, I bit back the groan in my throat.

"You are not Don Juan." I told him as I took his licentious hands in my own, it felt wrong like this. I was beginning to feel violated by him.

He gave a dark chuckle, "Not yet…but soon. Very soon. Don Juan burns; Erik burns too with a passion and a vengeance and a love stronger than Hercules himself!"

I let of an ear-piercing scream and heard the commotion below as a female voice cried "Juliet. He's here the Phantom Of The Opera!"

"Curse you, you witch. We shall see just who hops away with the prize." He shoved me forwards as the door to the box burst open. The Vicomte drew his sword on his nemisis; the Phantom threw a cloud of red smoke on the floor momentarily blinding us. When it had finally cleared he was gone.

"Merde." Swore Raoul, "Where the devil could he have gone. There is nowhere to go!"

I shook my head in a lie. I was not about to inform the Vicomte about a vital part in my own plan, which was becoming more and more realistic everyday.

"Leave." I told him, "Leave the Opera, leave Paris, leave the country if you must. Just take Christine and flee."

"I am not leaving till that man is where he belongs." Raoul threatened darkly. A sinister laugh echoed throughout the opera house.

"_For once M Vicomte is right._

_Seal my fate tonight I hate to have to cut the fun short._

_But the jokes wearing thin, let the audience in,_

_Let my opera begin!" _

The Opera Ghost's cackle remained in my soul till opening night.

* * *

><p>Backstage was manic as the cast and crew flitted round, there was a buzz of intense atmosphere from the spectators anxious to hear the infamous Phantom's Opera. The curtains rose up and most of the cast flew on-stage.<p>

"_Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! _

_Here the sacrifical lamb utters one dispairing bleat."_

It appears the audience did not take kindly to the seedy opening. The opera was the epitome of seduction and lust, all the wanton thoughts, the sinful desires of his heart and loins were poured into his master-plan. One success was that Carlotta actually sounded average.

"_You will have to pay the bill- tangled in the winding sheets!" _

I made my way over to the wings I was entering from. Meg was dancing onstage as beautiful as ever and Piangi had begun to sing. I observed them with diligent ease till Christine ran over to me, she was wearing a copy of the costume I was wearing.

"Raoul had a last minute thought, you will play Aminta Juliet!" She thrust the material into my arms and began to undress me there and then.

"Christine this is improper!" I hissed. She ignored me.

"We could not tell you earlier as wherever you seem to be, _he _is always there. So it is now, I hope you remember the words." She attached a blood red rose into my hair. "It should make him angry enough to cause a scene." She smiled and I gulped, I had just wormed my way into becoming the Phantom's direct target and this time it was unintentional. I was beginning to panic and my friend has to shove me on the stage.

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy._

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."_

It felt terrible, not at all like in England. It was as if I could hear every sniff of disapproval in the packed audience as the other prima donna was on-stage. I bent my head down trying to hide my scarlet cheeks and played with the basket of roses, Don Juan entered from behind me.

"_Go way for the trap! Is set and wait for it's prey!" _Piangi had certainly been practicing his music. I noted till the voice began again I froze and he froze once our eyes had connected. If he was surprised it was nothing compared to how I felt.

"_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge._

_In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent."_

The Phantom put a finger to his lips in silence. _"Silence."_

Erik was standing there in all his glory, looking every bit my Don Juan. From the mysterious leather black mask to those oh so tight trousers, his gaze was dark and predatory. Filled with lust. There was a purpose to every movement as he stalked round me, those pools of green never leaving my own and I was already under his seductive spell. My mouth was slightly open and he closed it with a long finger, his smirk in place.

"_Our games of make believe are at an end."_

He rushed towards me with a florish from his cape and wrapped one delicioud arm round me, encapsulating me in his ever so warm embrace his other hand gently caressing my neck. Over the faint petite cut.

"_What raging fires shall blood the soul,_

_What rich desires unlock it's jaw._

_What sweet seduction lies before us." _

I was melting at the sound of his husky voice in my ear as he moved away, taunting me, running his lips down my arm. I had forgotten there was any sort of audience watching us, they no longer existed in his forbidden Eden of ecstasy. He waited for me to begin, he blatantly knew the effect he was having on me. My throat felt dry as I sung.

"_You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry,_

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence."_

I became bolder around him and began to charm him myself, I would milk these precious moments for all that they are worth as I found myself thanking Christine over and over for this rare gift. It was a wonder how masterful Erik was with his hands considering he was completely unused to any sort of contact, never mind the type of contact raging in both of us. He was pulled to me as I was to him. I drew my arms round him, yet prevented contact he growled in annoyance only fueling me more. I glanced at the audience only just aware of them, I looked to him to find him smiling ever so slightly. I returned the secretive smile; right now I would do anything to prevent him from harm, to continue torturing him as he was me.

"_Past the point of no return, no going back now._

_Our passion play has now at last begun."_

I followed his careful direction and made my way up the wooden bridge as the lustful song built. It appeared Erik did not like to be so far away from me.

"_How long should we two wait before we're one?"_

Once we were at the top we stared at each other as we advanced, two lions ready to pounce on each other. Erik removed his cape with a dramatic swish, his arms held like a matadors.

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold."_

We grabbed ahold of each other, him spinning me round to press me fimly against his chest and I closed my eyes in awe of my raging emotions. He was trembling ever so slightly against me and I could feel every inch of him against me, every part of him felt hard and hot as he deliberately; slowly ran his hand on top of my own and brought it up my breast to my neck.

"_We've past the point of no return."_

I cared no longer. Erik Destler could do whatever he wanted to me in that scorching wanton minute. I lost all sense of time and space. His fingers wound themselves in my hair as he delicately stroked my perfect face. His words whispered into my ear.

"_Shall you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Lead me, save me from my solitude."_

I opened my eyes as those familiar words registered, I did not remember this in the score. Was it new, added or was he genuinely asking me this. Did he believe I was Christine? My Phantom was gently stroking me, his voice quivering with emotion. He could not surely be asking this of me.

_Say you'll want me with you here beside you."_

I turned round, only vaguely aware of a figure behind him. Erik was gripping my hand tightly in his own I could see a thousand emotions in his eyes as I searched for the one I most wanted. It was there, shining in the stagelights.

"_That's all I ask of…" _

A hand reached round and the next minute hundreds of screams of terror reverberated from the audience. I looked past the agony in Erik's eyes to see who the traitor was. Christine stood there, the leather bound mask in one hand a look of stunned shock on her face. The unmasked ghost wheeled round to face me, his eyes burning with hate, I gasped at his dark thought.

"Erik, I did not know. I had no idea!" I cried as he latched onto my arm painfully the beautiful side contorting with the forsaken in white hot rage and betrayal. The gendarmes were pouring into the aisles and prepared to shoot, I began to push him behind me with a cry and Christine was still stood there numb. The Phantom was the fasted. He sliced a dagger through the rope supporting the chandelier, while shoving me away from me Erik snatched Christine and kicked a hidden lever which opened the trap-door beneath him, sending them hurtling down through the fake pit of fire into the catacombs below. The crowd screamed in fright and alarm as the pair vanished from sight. The magnificent chandelier ripped itself free from the ceiling and fell slowly and heavily onto the stage with an almighty crash setting the whole place on fire! The crowds pushed and screamed to get out of it's deadly path and there were screams from the stage as Piangi's body was revealed. A Punjab lasso secured tightly round his neck. I was grabbed by Raoul.

"We must find her, Juliet please." He begged of me. I took his hand, I thought there were tears in my eyes, tears for the burning inferno surrounding us, but more importantly tears for the deformed genius publically humiliated beyond healing.

"Come with me Raoul. I was prepared for this."

I took him swiftly to box five where I met the Persian right as I had instructed. The passageway was already open and I smiled.

"Bless you." I told him as we entered. The Vicomte was looking it me in irritation. I patted his shoulder, "You should be relieved I did not tell you." I pointed out and he huffed striding ahead.

"We have my fiancée to rescue." He called back, nearly tripping on a rat.

"And a Phantom to save." I muttered to myself as I let Nadir lead me through the deadly passages.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTINE = BITCH! Poor sweet Erik, review please, much love to my three faithful reviewers who know who they are! ;) 3 <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you ever so much for the consistent reviews they mean ever so much to me! :D Much of this chapter is shrouded in mystery, but i hope it is not too confusing for those who have not read the fantastic Leroux Novel.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

We wound our way through the dark, dank passageways for nearly an hour. Nadir was leading, followed by myself who was instructing where to turn and finally Raoul who let our the occasional shriek at a scuttling sound. How the mighty have fallen. We finally reached the winding stair so high you could only see a bottomless chasm of black below, unnatural voices were spiraling up from the nightmare echoing Anne's mysterious phrase;

"_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes,_

_At the level of your eyes…"_

I could have sworn it was Erik's voice reaching to me, it was abysmally dark and I set off in front of Nadir quickly down the long flight of stairs, we could all hear the spine-chilling mob many floors above and their sinister words.

"_Track down this murderer he must be found!"_

It compelled me to only reach them sooner. I was skipping steps here and there and remembering the trap on the stone steps I easily navigated my way round, the Persian was intelligent enough to copy but the misguided Vicomte's foot landed straight on the perilous step which instantly gave way underneath him. He plummeted down into the murky water below.

"Raoul!" I cried turning back as the trap sealed its victim inside.

"There is nothing we can do." The Persian told me sadly. "He must save himself, we must press on. We do not know where he will come out."

I nodded in agreement, I just hoped the Vicomte had more up there than handsome hair. We continued on our journey to the back of the passage I had last stormed out on Erik through. I fumbled in the black for the tiny switch…it did not move. I frowned in surprise as I tried once more…it refused to move an inch in annoyance I push against the wall.

"He must have sealed it against you, knowing you would use it to help Christine."

I cried out in frustration wanting to rip my hair out at the damned love-sick man. I wheeled round and proceeded back the way we came. "There is another way, but he forbade me from ever using it." I called over my shoulder as Nadir ran to catch me up. The Phantom's voice rang in my ears.

"_Do not use it unless absolutely necessary. Promise me that and I shall sleep safe." _

Well it was a little too late for promises I thought bitterly. We passed a long hallway filled with dark cylindrical objects. Nadir paused to examine one.

"Barrels." He muttered. "Hundreds or barrels."

"We do not have time!" I scolded as I pressed on, it was Erik's healthy supply of wine and water. We emerged in a circular room that was just as dark, voices were muffled on the other side of the wall, one broken, one beautiful.

"_This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing,_

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing." _

My heart broke at the pure agony in every syllable. And I began thumping against the glass as their voices grew.

"ERIK, It is me…please, you have to let me in!" I cried in vain, the Persian remained quiet. He was still my secret weapon.

"Christine!" Came another voice, one that made me sigh in relief and freeze with terror. There was splashing coming from the lake; Raoul had found the Phantom's lair.

"_Wait. I think my dear, we have guests."_

My friend and I looked at each other in horror, there was malice in his words, it sounded more like we were guests to devoured than anything. Christine's shout for her fiancée only confirmed our dread.

"_Well this is indeed an unparalled delight. _

_I had rather hoped that you would come,_

_And now my wish come true, you have truly made my night."_

The Phantom spat with cold mockery. The Vicomte began to plead for his beloved; it was cruel being so helpless, only hearing what was going on. I began scrambling at the wall again, the Persian was exploring the room, he let out a small gasp.

"Juliet, do not leave that wall."

I was too busy to even register what he had said as Erik screamed at the unfairness of his life.

"_THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!"_

I let out a small sob, "Erik!" I called once more, I would do anything for his attention. I could help him, _heal him._

"And an audience to witness the glorious night as well." Cried the Phantom and I knew he was facing me. "Enchante my dear Juliet." I could picture him bowing to the wall.

"Let us out of here." I pounded the wall desperately. "Is Christine alright?"

"I am fine for now." Came her tiny voice through the wall.

"Why ask now? You do not care for her." Snarled Erik, he was right against the wall now. "My Angel, will you take a look through the window, see how the light is on? That informs us that someone resides inside it."

I began to panic and I turned to Nadir who had frozen in alarm.

"What window?" I began to ask as suddenly we were blinded by hot white light and we had to shield our eyes. A devil's laugh greeted us. "Bonjour Juliet, a little blinded are we?" He paused as he took in my accomplice.

"_Us…_" He repeated before regaining himself. "I should have known you would go poking around in my business once again Daroga."

"Erik, you fiend let the Mademoiselle out."

The Opera Ghost vanished from view, I finally lowered my arms to stare at myself reflected a hundred times. The room we had found ourselves in was completely made of mirrors, the temperature was hot and in one corner stood a great iron tree with a Punjab lasso dangling dangerously. It was beautifully macabre.

"_It is said he built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors." _That same sentence shone in my mind. Nadir's hands were flying all over the mirrors.

"Pay no attention to the scene." He warned me, "Look for a switch." I flew into action alongside him.

"Where are we?" I asked as we worked frantically. A frantic argument had erupted between the Angel and her two lovers we could only hear snippets through our concentration.

"_Start a new life with me!"_

The room was heating up! Nadir flung his jacket off as we continued. I stopped in awe. We were in an African forest complete with sights, sounds and smells that encompassed us and made me firmly believe if it were not for the voices.

"The trapdoor-lover's torture chamber." Shouted the Persian never once ceasing his attempts at the glass as he made his way round.

"Trapdoor-lover?" I was astonished by yet another alias.

"The rosy hours of mazenderan." Nadir muttered darkly. A Lion roared threateningly in the distance making me jump. "It is not real, just another of the madman's illusions." Another cry from the lair drew me back to my task.

"_Why make her lie to you to save me?"_

I broke away from my mirror and ran towards the mirror that was last of where we started. I fumbled at it, the temperature rose again.

"My god it's warm!" I pulled off my long white gloves wishing I could tie my curls up.

"Keep trying!"

My vision blurred with the immense heat and I shouted in frustration plopping on the ground. "I need a drink."

"It is an illusion. This is what he was famous for."

I ignored the Persian, what did he know about Erik. I gazed into the forest and jumped up in excitement. "Look Nadir, water. There is a lake a beautiful cool, wet lake!" I ran towards it only to find a pair of arms round me. "Juliet no! It is not there."

"Of course it is."

"You are hallucinating." He told me. Why would he lie _it was right there!_ "The trapdoor-lover lures you in and when you cannot take no more you hang yourself from that tree!"

I fought harder, lies!

"Erik." I heard him cry. "Erik she is lured by the water and I cannot stop her!"

There was silence from the other room. I struggled even more.

"SHUT UP DAROGA!" Roared Erik.

"She will die!"

"AND SO WILL THE VICTOME!"

At those words I forgot all about the mirage infront of me and turned sharply back to the mirror. Nadir let out a moan of relief.

"Thank Allah!" He cried as he continued our quest as well. We worked for three minutes, possible ten.

"_Now the hopes are shattered!"_

With a cry I pushed my hand against the top right corner and heard the faintest click! The mirror slid across revealing the Phantom's back who wheeled round in shock. Nadir tore in front of me.

"How on earth?" Asked Erik, the malice forgotten momentarily.

"Is it not always the last mirror with you?" I sighed cheekily. I saw his lips smile. There was a chocking struggling noise across the lake, I looked up and gasped.

"RAOUL!"

The Vicomte De Changey was strung up against the portcullis, a deadly lasso secured tightly round his neck chocking the very life out of him. I followed the rope with my eyes to see it disappear into skillfully long fingers, I made a grab for it but Erik tore it away from me.

"Do not even try or I shall kill him now!" He pointed a finger into my chest threateningly.

"What are you doing?" I trembled at the sheer horror of it all.

"I am making the girl choose."

"And you believe that murdering her husband will make her love you?"

"She will forget about her _fiancée _and learn to love me!" He shouted giving the rope a tug and I jumped my hands out trying to calm him. "Do not test me Daroga!"

I looked to where Nadir had gone, he was trying to smuggled Christine out through the death-trap we had just escaped. It was a smart move but the Angel would not abandon her real love to the mercy of this demon. Erik gave the rope another tug and the Vicomte spluttered, I felt it in my very core. "No one leaves me, no one moves or he shall meet his end."

"We will not move." I told him gently still trying to calm the raging beast inside. Once his breathing was under control I asked, "What do you want?"

"My Angel stays here with me, accepts my proposal and I let her lover live." It was only then I noticed with a cry that Christine was wearing the wedding dress that had been on the model.

"You cannot!"

"If she refuses, she sacrifices the Vicomte De Changey." He spat, it appeared the word love was too strong for him.

"That is absurd." I shouted striding close to him, he raised the lasso in warning, "You cannot buy her love."

He shoved me away violently and we all broke out into argument again.

"_Past all thought of cries for help."_

"_Angel of Music, who deserves this?"_

"_Don't throw your life away Christine!"_

I took a gentle hold of Erik's disfigured cheek, he fought me at first but as I made him look into my eyes he began to slow. Emerald pleaded with blue.

"_If I hadn't believed in you… I wouldn't have loved you at all."_

His eyebrows lifted with hope as his features softened. I stroked his cheek whispering words of kindness, soothing the quivering beast inside.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around." _

He clenched his eyes shut. "But you did harm me. You deceived me along with her."

He pulled away and I screamed as my opportunity faded, "I DID NOT KNOW!" I tried once more and he raised his hand to slap me, yet Christine interjected.

"_Angel of music you deceived me._

_I gave my mind blindly."_

He turned to face her, the distraught girl had fallen to the floor. Her dress and arms covered with dirt. Erik stood still as the words processed. I winced at the blunt cruelty of her words, Christine Daae clearly did not understand the word tact. Nadir was cautiously watching her every move, her loyal guard dog.

"Blindly." Erik repeated, he walked over to her and for a moment I thought he was about to hit her. He bent down so they were on the same level. "You try my patience." He rose to his feet, every part the demonic Phantom he claimed to be and surged into the water, "Make your choice." He gave the lasso an almighty wrench and Raoul chocked louder than ever, it was a despicable noise.

Christine looked from the Phantom to her love, then to me. I was in limbo. I did not know what to do, which was the right move to make to avoid Erik's imminent check-mate. Christine opened her mouth as I began my descent into the waters.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?_

Icy chills shot up my legs like pins and needles as I waded towards him, joining the Angel in her song. I took hold of his shoulders ever so gently and brought my face close to his own.

_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"_

I caressed the broken, swollen flesh and carefully brought his lips to my own. As the histrionic man brought his shaking hand over my own, clinging onto the first kiss he hand ever received he dropped the rope. It was sensational. It was blinding as all the emotion and affection we had pent up for each other burst through all in this simple kiss. I pulled away from him and the open-wide wonder of painful realization dawned on his face and I pulled his lips back to mine. This time he reacted instantly pulling me closer, shielding me in his strong arms, that familiar warmth as hot as ever. It was electrifying and I truly felt alive.

When we finally pulled away Erik's eyes were conflicted with fresh shock, hurt and love. Tears had cascaded down his cheeks which I wiped away with a smile lingering on the raw skin, he was still shaking at the sudden rush of new contact. He shook even harder as I whispered to him.

"It is alright Erik…things will change now for the better."

He righted himself a little, sliding his hands down my shoulders to take my hands as he returned my smile. I gasping sound broke my gaze from his. Christine and Nadir had taken the opportunity to free the Vicomte while my Erik was preoccupied, not that he minded too much it appeared. He stared at De Changey.

"_Take her."_ He told the man, Christine nearly dropped into the water in relief as Nadir supported Raoul.

"Bless you, my Angel." She smiled widely at me then turned to the portcullis. Erik proceeded to lead me up the shoreline and stood by the lever that would release them all. We all waited. And waited.

"Erik, the portcullis." I nudged gently, he was still holding my hand. He turned to me with a small laugh.

"Mon amour, did you really believe I would let them waltz straight out of here?"

I opened my mouth as dread filled me. It was not over yet.

"We need to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" I asked him in alarm.

"For our wedding of course."

I spluttered releasing my hold on his hand, but he was gripping on tightly himself. "We…wedding? What wedding?"

"Do you love me?" He asked as he turned to me.

"I sang it twice for you." I pointed out, slightly worried.

He smiled a full smile. "Finally." Erik moved to his bedroom when I stopped him with a cry of confusion. He turned. "It should be obvious dear. _Our_ wedding, Erik and Juliet's wedding. And the finest, simplest wedding it shall be." He began to move round the lair as fast as a panther, disappearing into his bedroom once more.

"I will not marry you Erik." I told him. He came out from the bedroom at my declaration. He blinked in confusion.

"I do not understand, you said you love me."

"And I do." I walked towards him and took his hand. "I am not sure if I can marry you just now, that is all. We both need some time."

He stiffened. "I knew you would do this." He hissed, "After all the trouble I went through, all the heartache for you."

It was my turn to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"All the hours of planning have at last paid off and it is still not enough for you. Just like _her_." He pointed a long finger at Christine who was trapped inside the lair once again, along with her companions.

"What plans? Please cease speaking in riddles Erik."

"The masquerade ball, Don Juan, trapping Christine down here so you would follow her!"

"What about them?" I shouted back at him, my head starting to hurt.

"It does not matter, you love me at last and I love you, as I have loved you ever since I met you and we shall be married tonight." He returned from the bedroom with the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, it was white. I let out a cry of shock at the wedding dress in front of me.

"You see this? This I slaved away on for hours for our night, before Christine, before you left me."

He pushed it into my arms. "Go change now."

I shoved it back into his arms. "No. There cannot be a wedding dress for me, how can you go from loving Christine to loving me with just a kiss?"

"You foolish woman!" He cried, raking his hands through his hair. "I am not so fickle. And there I thought my love for you was as clear as glass."

I stepped towards him. "What has this to do with the others? They are free to leave; you only want me."

He shook his head, "Oh no mon amour. They are our witnesses and my bargaining tools." In a swift motion he pulled a long scarlet curtain out of the way, revealing two bronze Japanese statues. One a scorpion and one a grasshopper.

"You will choose the scorpion and marry me, as the grasshopper hops, it hops very high!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh a final twist, bet you didn't see that coming. I so did not want the cliche ending, so some of you should be delighted at the connection i hope! I always wanted to link the worlds ;)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Whooo another update! Not sure how i did on this one, had a little writers block :( Do u like the Leroux twist, would love to know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"What will you do if I turn the grasshopper?" I demanded at this new game of his.

"It is not my doing dear, sweet Juliet but the grasshoppers. If you turn it _everyone here will be dead and buried._"

"Buried?" Echoed Nadir by the Portcullis.

"Yes, buried under the ruins of the Paris Opera Populaire!" Shouted the monster wildly!

Christine screamed and I clung onto Erik.

"You mean to say…you will blow us all up if I choose not to marry you?"

"The grasshopper will blow us up!" He corrected me with a manical twinkle in his eye. He wheeled me round to face the evil Japanese statues. "If you turn the scorpion, that will mean yes you will marry me. The grasshopper will mean no." My poor Erik was derailing himself in this scheme far more sinister than the previous. He was so desperate for love he was willing to blow himself and us to smithereens if he was refused once more.

"Erik…" I whispered brokenly, "Is it not enough for me to remain here with you? Must I marry you so soon?"

"Whenever you stay for long, you leave me." He moaned. "Make your choice. There is enough gun-powder to blow up a quarter of Paris. If you turn the scorpion, that gun-powder will be doused with water from the lake."

"Erik." I tried once more, he pulled me close to him trying to cover my mouth with his. I shoved him away in disgust. His soft eyes turned to anguish once again.

"I am not really wicked! Love me as you claim to and you shall see! All I wanted was to be loved for myself. If you loved me Juliet, I should be as gentle as a lamb; and you could do anything with me that you pleased!"

I would not have been surprised if he had got down on his knees. I stood there taking him in, I had just lived a moment of true happiness and said happiness could blissfully continue if I married him here right now. But as he stared back at me with desperate love in his eyes I could not help the bodies of Joseph Buquet and Piangi flashing across my mind, marrying Erik would mean a life of solitude with only him as company. I would never see the light of day again and above all my childhood friend was a murderer! I was thoroughly confused to the core as to what he meant by the masquerade ball and so on. I walked forwards and took one of his quivering hands, stroking my thumb across it gently, soothingly.

"May you allow me some time?" I begged him, "A mere couple of hours to work everything out."

"You should not need to work anything out it should be simple!" He shouted once more, I gazed at him with pity. The desolate man thought love to be as simple as two people saying those words then committing themselves to marriage. He had no idea of the complications or meaning of marriage. Erik had never received the chance.

"I beg you Erik." I sank down to the ground, perhaps melodrama would pull at his heartstrings. "Two hours at the most please!"

The Phantom had gasped when I had lowered to the ground. I think he realised the torment he was putting me through as he crouched down to my eye level. He reached out tentatively and pushed a curl behind my ear. "Two hours. No more…I can not wait much longer." I began to rise, internally delighted my little idea had worked. Erik led me to my old bedroom, he paused observing his captives.

"You can come out of the lake." He told them with fiant amusement. "You are more than welcome to occupy any of the seats in this part of my lair. But move or touch anything and I shall know." With that he helped me to the bed, handling me like fine china. I could not stop the squeeze in my stomach at all the affection he was lavishing upon me.

"Two hours. Then I want your answer." Erik walked to the door.

"No wait." I called quickly, he froze instantly. "Do not leave. I want you to stay and I have questions."

He turned to me trying to see an ulterior motive; when he found none he sat down rigidly on the bed. I moved close to him and lent my head on his shoulder, he sighed at the contact and wrapped an arm round me.

"This is what I do not understand." He whispered as he placed a kiss on my head. "You are ever so loving towards me, yet marriage is out of the question for you. Is it you do not want to be near me? If you cannot cope with my face any longer I can hide it. You know that."

"How could you possibly believe it is your face after all these years?" I asked, the Phantom bowed his head in shame. "I need my questions answered before I can think properly."

"Your first then, mon amour."

"That is just it. Mon amour. When did you begin to love me as I loved you and why on earth did you not tell me sooner?"

Erik opened his mouth, closed it before replying. "I knew for sure I loved you after that gloriously heart-breaking song you sang for me. When you left me I tried to fill the empty void you left with Christine, I became obsessed with making her perfect."

"You succeeded." I muttered bitterly.

"I did not." He whispered softly. "She fell in love herself. My perfection was created to love only myself." He made sure I was looking deep past his eyes and into his soul. "Christine reminded me ever so much of you, I began to pretend that she was you. I fell in love with Christine Daae, because I turned her into you Juliet."

My mouth fell open in utter surprise at his words. He closed it gently, once again fingering my hair. "It make sense no? Christine could make the angels weep with her voice because you can. She is kind, considerate, sweet and beautiful because you are. I became so wrapped up in her…you that when you finally returned I did not know what to believe. It was partly why have acted so abhorrent to you. I was scared and did not know what to do. I delved even deeper with Christine in the attempt to block you out, to forget you. To trick myself into believing I loved only Christine. But I never could."

"What about Don Juan?"

"I gave the part to you as I always wished to, but then I decided to make you jealous by making Christine play it and to push you to tell me you loved me."

"Well that certainly worked. But why not confess to me right then? Why all this pain?"

"Juliet I was terrified that it was just empty words. I wanted more than words I wanted genuine love…proof. And when I found you as Aminta I abandoned my plan and focused on electrifying your soul. It did not go quite as well as I had hoped. I tried to tell you of my sweet love, but Christine ripped away my mask and I thought you were only doing the role to distract me so you could all betray me."

I pulled him into a hug rubbing his back slowly. "And why do you think differently now?"

"Christine spent the whole journey down to the lair begging me to believe that it was all her idea and that you played no part in it. When I saw your eyes I knew you were both telling me the truth."

"Why kidnap her at all Erik? Why did you not take me?"

He looked away, playing with the quilt. "I was so angry I decided to hurt Christine by taking her and hurt you by making you believe I still loved her."

I captured his chin with my fingers before pressing a gentle kiss to his warm lips. He sighed softly when I withdrew.

"You do know you have an…issue with people leaving you."

He nodded solemnly, tracing his lips with one finger. "I now I have bared my soul to you. I hope you can see past all the pain and stress I have put you through in my distorted expression of love enough, to love me in return."

"Erik I do love you. But all the anguish you caused me is exactly the reason why I do not know if I can marry you."

"But if you truly love me you will look past that."

"It isn't simple." I retorted my voice beginning to rise.

"I do not wish to invoke your wrath, god knows I have done that too much already."

"So you will let Christine, Raoul and Nadir leave? I will not have to choose?" I asked hopefully. He pondered on my question, tantalizing me.

"No." Erik rose from the bed, "I still want an answer in an hour and three quarters time." He made to leave before picking up an extra blanket, Erik motioned for me to climb under the covers and I obliged miserably. He draped the new blanket over me, making sure I was wrapped up warm.

"What are you doing?"

"I am showing you how good a husband I can be. We have been standing in a cold lake and you have been shivering. I will not let my wife contract pneumonia." He lent in for a chaste kiss against my cheek, I let him. I could not help it; his lips felt so right there. _Wife. _The words sounded tragic and perfect all at the same time. "By the way, bringing Nadir into the equation was a clever idea. You would not be here if not for him."

"Make sure the others are warm, for me will you?"

My Phantom smiled, "Anything for my wife." As he shut the door behind him I heard him say. "I shall run you a bath, a lovely hot bath to bring your temperature up."

I lay against the pillows desperately trying to think of a way to worm out of his new game. I thought in the luxurious bath Erik had drawn for me, he was a little reluctant to leave me on my own in there. The poor man was probably worried I would try to drown myself. And I thought right up till the moment he once again entered my room.

"Your time is up and I want a decision."

I climbed to my feet, I had not thought of one escape route. If I dashed through the torture-chamber Erik could easily kill us before I even reached the light above. He took my hand and led me back to those wicked figures. Christine was clinging onto Raoul's hand and Nadir had been pacing. Christine looked severe and withdrawn, almost haunted I frowned at Erik for not having the decency to offer her a bath as well.

"Juliet." She piped up, her voice quiet. "No matter what you choose we understand."

I smiled sadly at her.

"But we would all prefer to live." Interjected Raoul. His fiancée slapped his chest at his cheek I laughed a little.

"Choose." Erik prompted dangerously.

I looked at the grasshopper, then the scorpion, then to my friends who were trapped down here because I led them here. I led them to their deaths. I wondered how death would feel, is it quick and simple or like a thousand poker hot dangers piercing your body. I walked slowly towards the scorpion, the pincers glinted maliciously in the candlelight illuminating the fine bronze. I hesitated.

"Yes, that is it. Now turn it." Commanded Erik with gentle longing as if I were a stubborn mare. I did not move a muscle.

"Erik…please."

"No."

"I cannot choose."

"Then I shall choose for you!" He surged forwards and we all cried out.

"Give her two more minutes for Allah's sake Erik!" Cried Nadir as he wiped his brow with a little pocket handkerchief.

"Very well, two minutes or I shall choose the grasshopper and we shall all hop! Hop along to the grave!" My willful husband said with pained glee.

I turned my attention fully on him. I could overlook his face, I always had been able to and I could just about forgive him the murders for the terrible life he has had to endure and who was I to deny this lowly ghost his happiness? But could I forgive him of the torturous jealously I had felt, of all the cruel selfish things he had done to me while trying to find himself?

"Your time is up. Goodbye Juliet." He advanced on the grasshopper and Christine screamed in fear, I jumped and shot in front of that destructive insect.

"NO ERIK. YOU WIN!" I shrieked as I lay my hand on the scorpion and turned it. I creaked lethally. "You see I have turned the scorpion."

"Juliet…" Whispered Christine.

My husband stared at the scorpion, his eyes lit up and he broke into that smile I loved to see. "I knew it. I knew you loved me, and I love you more than life itself." He wrapped me close in his arms as tears fell from his eyes. I sighed gently, I would not ever let him know how I really had had no choice. He was the happiest I had ever seen him. He took a ring from his pocket my eyes widened. True to the Phantom the diamond was the size of a strawberry! He sobbingly placed it on my finger and kissed it. "And at last, we are married." Erik cried joyfully and I could not help the small laugh I gave, nor the slight butterflies at the thought. _I was married. I had a husband, a loving husband who would love till time itself ceased to exist." _

"Erik, the others." I prompted, he ran over to the lever and happily released it.

"You and your foppish husband are free to leave." He told Christine as he dismissed her with a wave of his fingers.

"His love was a lie." Christine muttered as she left, I thought I could sense a hint of bitterness and resentment there. Nadir remained for a moment before bowing slightly.

"Congratulations to the both of you." He gave me a wink and departed quickly the way he came.

When we were finally alone I noticed how silent it was in the cavern. Erik came over to me and slipped his arms round my waist. "My wife." He whispered softly with a kiss to my cheek. It was time I accepted what was meant to be. What was _always _meant to be.

"My husband." I returned kissing his lips.

"Words I never dared to dream of hearing." He smiled playing with a curl. "Is it real?"

"Believe me…it is very real." I assured him. We shared a moment of contentment and suddenly my monkey musical box began to play that familiar little tune. We had come full circle. We pulled away slightly as Erik joined in with it.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade. _

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you."_

"But you have been found." I told him.

He grinned at me, his skin stretching and his drooping eye shining in the candlelight.

"Our wedding mass!" He cried pulling me towards the piano. "I must play our wedding mass. Come and listen, it is simply masterful."

It was beautiful and I could not help the tears falling from my eyes as he began to play the song Christine and Raoul had sung on the rooftop, it felt ever so long ago. As if on cue their voices rose up gently flowing with each other for the last time.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime."_

"_Say the word and I will follow you." _

I looked back to Erik He played it with such tender loving care, stroking each key softly, caressing it like he does to me. I forgot the pain he had made me suffer, I forgot everything that was not him and myself I walked round the organ to look into those emerald orbs.

"_Share each day with me each night each morning." _I sung lightly, this time he would not sing with anguish. He looked at me tenderly.

"_You alone can make my song take flight."_

I let out a small whimper at the beautiful lyric. Through the heightened sensations I was feeling my ears began to pick up the angry shouts and yells from the oncoming mob. Dangerously close by. How we could not have heard them before was beyond me. Erik had heard them too as he had stopped playing and was dashing towards his mirrors picking up a fallen candelabra.

"_IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!" _He smashed it into the first mirror with shocking force that he made shout out. He hit it again. The force behind each swing was god-like as he smashed the next mirror to pieces. My Erik's shirt had fallen open exposing his hardened chest and muscles, which rippled as he carried out the action. He lifted the curtain next to reveal a final mirror, he too began destroying it till he broke through. It revealed one more secret passageway, an emergency escape route, my mouth dropped open. He smirked carelessly as he took my hand, leg me through and let the curtain drop behind us. We began walking straight away but stopped as soon as we heard the mob. It was a good job we moved when we had done.

"All your possessions." I whispered feeling sorry for the valuables he had lost. We heard the violent mob tearing his lair apart to find the masked murderer, Erik growled dangerously as breaking sounds shattered behind the curtain. I lent against him offering him some comfort as another of his homes was destroyed. I could feel his chest hyperventilating slightly, we jumped and I winced at the shrill screams of agony as the pipes were ripped from the organ. Erik instantly started back towards them.

"No we cannot Erik. We must press on."

My Phantom threw the curtain a look of hate and misery but pushed ahead of me leading the way.

* * *

><p>Eventually we arrived outside the rue scribe, Erik pushed open the gate. The Opera Populaire was a burning monument to its Phantom Of The Opera as it burned itself to the ground. The main streets were crowded with citizens and gendarmes. It was only as the moonlight lit up his face did I remember.<p>

"We left your mask in the lair."

My husband moaned as he covered his face with one hand. He started to lead me through the dark alleyways, twisting and turning through the Parisian maze. "Where can we go?" I asked not wanting to be futilely running through Pairs.

"I know of a place that will hopefully accept us."

"Nadir's?"

Erik snorted, "I would not go to that meddling Persian if I was dying." I rolled my eyes. "And you should not have involved him in our affairs."

"I do not think this is the right time for another argument." I hissed back.

"Well, we are newlyweds." He chuckled, I pushed him to make his move faster. Erik was like a cat, he was in his element.

We arrived outside a modest dwelling, a terraced house with flowers outside the front window. Erik rapped on the door and it opened at once.

"I knew you would come here." Came a stern, exasperated voice. I flung my around Antoinette in relief.

"Calm yourself my dear." She returned my hug with a smile.

"I thought you lived at the Opera House?"

"Well Erik gave me the money to afford his as a safehouse and a place I could stay in case of emergencies."

"Could we get inside please?" Asked my irritated husband, the wanted criminal was glancing round the street nervously. Once we were inside the living room Anne began her interrogation of us, I let Erik tell her what had happened interrupting now and then if he avoided the truth a little. When she noticed my ring she grabbed my hand.

"Erik, this must be worth a small fortune."

"It was." He admitted, my husband never truly learned modesty.

"You are married." She murmured.

"Yes." I answered, "I accepted Anne. It is finished."

"No it is not. It will not be finished till those policemen give up the search for you." She began pacing towards the window and back to where we were sitting, she peeped outside the window and sighed once more. "I will not allow you to stay here. Just until it is safer for you both. You are more than welcome for now though. Meg should not feel she is harbouring a criminal and a woman believed to be dead. I frowned at her comment.

"Then what do we do after?" I opened the question out to them both.

Erik took my hand leading me upstairs. "We must lay low mon amour. Then decide our next move."

* * *

><p><strong>Please lemme know what you think! And keep reviewing thanks :D x<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Announcement time! I'm going to change the rating to 'M' as i wanted to try something a little naughty! ;)**

**Whoo an update, quite a generic one except for the last bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

December 1887

It was two weeks since the Opera Populaire was destroyed. Two weeks since we have last seen Christine Daae and two weeks since I became a wife. We were still residing at Anne's house along with Meg who had received the shock of her life when coming home eventually, hiding the white half mask behind her back. She had run in excited to tell her mother something but the words died in her mouth when she saw us. She accepted Erik straight away, it was ever so sweet of her too. I saw her eyes darken when Erik proclaimed loudly of our marriage but thought nothing of it. The gendarmes still patrolled the streets, but there were fewer of them round. My husband and I knew the sooner we left here, the sooner we could move on and cease troubling our dear old friend. Anne had insisted we stay for Christmas, Erik had looked away before admitting to us he did not know about Christmas. I resolved to make it as perfect as possible.

"America is always an option." Murmered Erik, pointing at the destination on the map. We were in Antoinette's small study preparing to take our leave, only knowing where to go was the problem.

"I am not going to America Erik." I told him with an air of finality, he sighed.

"It is only an idea cherie."

"And how would we make a living? You could not become a famous composer in America, they are far too uncultured right now."

"Well, perhaps my career does not have to involve music."

I shook my head at the absurd statement, "Music is your soul…"

"You are my soul."

"Alright it is a draw then." He smiled, one finger tracing America.

"I could build for them, marvels…astonishments as I did in Persia. No doubt they shall be impressed by a slither of showmanship combined with illusion, colour and tack."

"You make it sound as if you wish to run a theme park; not compose operas."

He chuckled, "Hardly my dear." It was easy around him now, not a single argument had broken out between us yet but we just could not seem to settle on a location.

"We should remain in France, in the land we know. Or at least England."

"You bringing I to England is the equivalent of me taking you to Persia." Erik grimaced.

"At least we would be somewhere else." I muttered.

"Yes with an even bigger price on my head."

We both laughed a little imagining what the Shah would do if Erik waltzed right back into _Eriks' _own palace.

Meg appeared at the door holding two cups of tea. "Still not settled yet?" She asked, placing the tray down on the coffee table her golden hair brushing Erik's arm.

"Not yet ma petite." Answered Erik taking a sip and hissing when I scalded hi tougne, Meg laughed. It was refreshing to not hear her scream when Erik was nearby.

"If we did stay in France it would have to be somewhere in the country, somewhere no one could find us without our consent."

"Hiding away is what made you suffer so much in the first place."

"It is not as if I can sit in the villiage café drinking tea is it?" He demanded gesturing wildly at the tea in his hand.

"Please stay in Paris Erik." Pleaded Meg, "I so wish to get to know you better."

"Another reason to stay." I pointed out, silently thanking the blonde angel. "We have friends here."

"Only two." Snorted Erik.

"Why must you never count Nadir?"

"He is a nosy good for nothing…"

"Persian?" Came a voice from the hallway as the man himself appeared I could not help laughing at his timing.

"I rest my case." Groaned Erik. "What are you doing here again Daroga."

"Partly to see your charming wife." I blushed and Erik growled, he was even more protective now that he had me. "And partly to give you the newspaper, there is a piece that you may not like."

He handed it over, the main title read…

VICOMTE DE CHANGEY MARRIES MYSTERIOUS SOPRANO.

I let out a puff of air and took Erik's arm, he was staring at the paper. He closed his eyes before opening them. "I am happy for her, I give them both my blessing."

"That is it?" I asked testing the waters, he kissed my cheek still as in love with me as ever.

"Of course amour. Je'taime. It is difficult to see one you have raised grow up."

I nodded and silence fell. I was worried the article had affected him more than he let on. Another week passed and the combined efforts of Nadir, Meg and myself was enough to make my poor husband give in to my request to remain in France. We were setting out to our new home in a week's time, a house in Rouen was all Erik told me. He wanted it to be a surprise for me, a wedding gift so to speak.

Christmas came round incredibly quickly and though there were only five round the table, I could see Erik had thoroughly enjoyed it. The snow had fallen once again which Meg and I used to our advantage, Erik also found a love for mischief in the snow. Snowballs would fly through the air from all directions and no one could fight him off. Nadir often came through the door, soaking wet much to his childlike delight.

"The snowballs are such obedient servants." He would remark in that odd little way of speaking.

His present was a challenge. I was sure to get him something to do with music, an instrument was rather pointless as he always preferred his organ, or piano and sheet music was even more so as Erik could compose better scores when he was four. Another Motzart. I settled on the perfect present, it took rather a lot of patience and organizing as well as money but I was determined. I had passed a shop window selling a beautiful red rose in the finest of china; I handed the rose and a large pouch of francs over to a man I knew to make fantastic little music boxes and the remarkable man managed to fix it so the rose would rise and spin gently from the fine wooden box it was protected in. The hardest part was getting Erik to tell me his secret to making them play anything he wanted. He gave in to me once again and I believe he had an idea what I was planning. He probably even found it, nothing was sacred round my husband. But when he unwrapped it, Erik excused himself abruptly and the only thought in my head was how he hated it. I found him in our bedroom crying softly, cradling it to his chest. When I knelt beside him he rushed down to kiss me.

"It is only fair to return the gift you made for me." I smiled gently, letting him kiss me once more. My monkey musical box was mine to keep now, and my husband had his perfect rose. It now had a black ribbon attached round it in true Phantom honor, a memory. I had one more gift lined up for Erik, but this one I was saving for our house.

* * *

><p>Our new home was stunningly beautiful. Grand arches made the front exterior of the chateau, stunningly white yet secluded by the vast acres of land surrounding the property. It exuded elegance and wealth I was a little tentative about just how grand it was, yet knowing Erik I did not say a word.<p>

"Are you sure we can afford this?" I asked as he lead me up to the highly polished front door.

"The first question you ask is the cost?" Erik sighed as he opened the door. "You have spent far too much time in Antoinette's company." He led me over the threshold and chuckled as my mouth dropped slightly at the foyer. Marble pillars and floor greeted me in extensive patterns and a majestic fountain trickled merrily away, a shinny black piano stood by the double staircase, as prominent as the water feature. "Now I can lavish luxuries on you beyond your wildest dreams." Erik purred seductively in my ears. He put a finger under my chin and closed my mouth, kissing my neck. I sighed at let him lead me on a tour of what unbelievably about to become my new home. Needeless to say I became lost trying to locate the dining area that night, I was over-whelmed by the masses of bedrooms, sitting rooms, the chateau had it's own ballroom for goodness sake! Yet the room that had captured me the most was the well maintained cellar below, Erik had set it up as his music/creative room where he was free to his heart's content to fashion anything and everything. He belonged in that room, it suited him perfectly.

"I cannot let the Phantom go quite so easily." He explained as I took note of the huge organ and candles. My husband appeared to work better in little to no light. He was reluctant to show me our bedroom till later; I did not push him as it played a huge role in my present too. I insisted on making dinner to many protests till we both ended up in the endless kitchen, Erik chopping up vegetables with vigour humming under his breath. He laid down his knife and let out a breath as he gazed around him, it was as if he had not been here before, not arranged every miniscule detail. _Normalicy._ He whispered under his breath, I smiled turning back to the chicken my fingers buzzing.

* * *

><p>When I saw my room I flung myself onto the bed first ignoring Erik's cry of, "It is newly made Juliet!" I was laughing into a pillow in delight. The wallpaper and carpet reflected the room Erik and I had had our first sleepover in, so many years ago, it seemed fate had us made for each other even then. A lush scarlet ruby coloured bed lay underneath my body with fine armoire's revealing a rinbow of fine dresses when I opened it with a shriek that made my pitch sensitive husband clutch his ears.<p>

"Perhaps it is too much." He groaned.

"No it is perfect." I took his hand and led him out onto the balcony instantly spotting the red roses trailing down the sides. "Nothing could be better my Romeo."

He laughed, "I like to think myself much more intelligent than that boy. Perhaps a hidden Mercutio?" An emerald eye winked at me from behind the mask. I reached forwards and removed it, he tensed instantly but relaxed when I wound my arms round his neck. As I caressed the swollen skin he let out a short moan of pleasure pulling me closer to him. I carried straight on gently tracing his upper lip with my tounge he sighed and broke for a gasp of air before attacking me once again. It was I who hungrily opened my mouth and moaned appreciatively as his French tounge explored my eager mouth. He had pushed me gently against the wall his hands wickedly exploring. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling of that god damned wig becoming lost in the golden brown strands. He began to kiss my neck slowly, steadily. One, two, three…slowly lower and lower and I gave him my appreciation as I began to pull open the top button of his shirt. He broke away looking into my eyes, we were both breathing heavily.

**Start of mature theme!**

* * *

><p>"It is time I gave you my own present." I whispered trying my hardest to be seductive. His eyes widened in shock as I ran my hand down and trailed over the evident bludge hidden from my sight. He shivered straight away and blush forming on his cheeks and I became slightly bolder as I ran my hand once up and down in a teasing manner. He moaned louder before dragging me back inside and pushing me down onto the bed. His lips met mine again and with new vigor he began to unlace my corset, every second it remained concealing my skin he became more frustrated till it was finally loose.<p>

"You must be absolutely certain this is what you want." He warned me. I brought my lips to his own neck and he trembled slightly.

"What is a marriage if it is no consummated?" I inquired running my hand up and down the hard planes of his chest, he nearly cried as he shook harder at the new affection. Things he had never experienced before. I tugged at his shirt till it came away from his solid body and he quickly followed suit with my dress all the while kissing any new flesh. Heat was rising in my body and the room as I arched my back so more of myself could be touching him. Only my chemise separated us now and he was as eager as even to remove it.

"So…sinful." He murmured against my skin.

"So right." I corrected gently revealing my breasts to him. His eyes widened once more as he drunk in my body as felt vulnerable and exposed but was determined to remain strong for him. I was completely revealed to him and he sunk down onto the bed with me staring open mouthed. He raised a hand, not quite touching me.

"So beautiful."

I blushed and guided his hand to my breast, I gasped at the coldness of his fingers as my husband held it. He quickly pushed me down onto my bag straddling me both hands covering me, I moaned and looked at him, he looked back and blushed again.

"What…what do I do now" I smiled gently at the poor creature experiencing a woman's warmth for the first time. I controlled his hands, but he caught on quickly and soon as I was groaning his name. I leaned up to kiss him.

"I am sorry I do not know what to…if I am inadequate."

"Do not be so silly. This is perfect." I told him tracing the well defined muscles. "I am unsure too. But I do know all the running round the flies certainly aided one of us."

I reached down to see his member straining against the material. He shivered nervously as I ran my hand over it.

"Oh god." He muttered into my neck as I began to remove his trousers. "It feels so…so…"

"I know." I tore them away and cleared my throat at the size of him. Erik Destler was…well endowed down below! I ran my hand down tentatively and Erik guided me, suddenly the bold one. I traced the inside of his thigh, his vocal encouragement egging me on. I stared at his hard cock before slowly wrapping my hand round it. His hips raised instantly as he let out a cry of shock and pleasure. I froze as he breathed heavily, my Phantom placed his hand over my own, encouraging me as he moved my hand on his rock hard member.

"Please ,_move!_" He cried as I began to move my hand up and down. Goodness he was big! The lack of affection was making him reach the heights of sensation quicker than I had expected as a little pre-cum came from the head. His moans and cries were all I need to keep pushing him, I reached for his balls which were heavy with cum. It was only then I realised how much he needed this! He started to buck his hips into my hand, his eyes were screwed up in pleasure as he shouted shaking violently. I torturously withdrew my hand hearing his scream as his cock came into contact with thin air.

"JULIET!"

I smirked before dropping my head down and taking his member into my mouth. He gasped heavily at the sudden replacement.

"Ahh, oh jesus. Oh GOD!" He cried as I began to suck up and down, up and down. He wound his hand into my hair and began mindless thrusting deeper into my mouth, his cock down my throat as I eventually reached the base. He was ecstatic with pleasure.

"I'M GOING TO…AHH JULIET I'M GOING TO…" He never finished his wild sentence as his cum trailed down my throat. I held him there letting him climax in bliss as I continued to swallow all the white fluids. Once he had regained his breath he stared at me in half-lidded surprise at my risqué actions and with love. It was only then I became aware of just how wet I was, I ached for my Phantom. He noticed as he crawled over my body once again running his hands up and down my body. I could feel his cock becoming hard again against my stomach as his fingers reached my deepest secret. Moving straight past fingers Erik bent down and pressed his tounge to my clit. I drew in a sharp breath and quivered as he began to suck the little nub causing wave after wave of hot, erotic pleasure to incense my body. It was mind-blowing as he worked magic causing me to buck my hips to him.

"Erik…" I moaned feeling the heat flood my insides, the urge to release getting stronger. He pressed harder earning yet another shriek of "ERIK!" Before removing his mouth all together. His eyes were dark with lust and his voice husky as he wiped his mouth and placed himself over my body his cock at my entrance.

"I need this." He begged me, I needed it too! I nodded and before I could blink he entered me firmly. I gasped at the sheer size of his and grabbed his forearms trying to adjust. Pain engulfed me as concern flickered over his face and I lent up to kiss him, assuring him.

"Big…" I gasped and he understood, letting me adjust to him. Once I was settled he began to thrust into me, the pain increased and then began to ebb away pleasure over riding it as he thrust harder and faster with my commands. I could feel just how much he had burned for this over the years. I raised my hips to meet his every thrust, Erik was dominant as he pushed deeper into me, he buried himself in deep as I cried at his name.

"Say it again. I want to hear you scream to the angels I heaven!" He shouted as he bucked into me. I obeyed his every command feeling the sensations exploding round me as I shook, it was a shockingly high feeling which nothing could match and I began to cry.

"I about to…oh god Erik!"

"Cum!" He cried. "I am too."

"Cum inside me!" I begged holding him close to me as he quickened the pace and I screamed as heat rushed through me hitting my orgasm as Erik followed suit, shooting his semen straight into my waiting vagina. He lay on top of my chest as we both calmed down before pulling out with a pop!

**End of mature theme!**

* * *

><p>My husband lay on his back drawing me close to him kissing my forehead.<p>

"That was indescribable." He whispered and I giggled, not quite believing what had just occurred. "That was your present?"

I nodded and he laughed. "Perhaps I should demand gifts more often."

"I love you." I told him.

"I know." Erik admitted. He paused to look at me. "I _know _someone loves me. I know I am loved…it feels good."

I snuggled closer to my husband smiling against his chest. "And you always shall be."

* * *

><p>Such a naughty author lol! Was fun to write though ;)<p> 


	20. The End Authors Note

**Hello everyone!**

**I am ever so grateful to all who read and reviewed this story! Unfortunately i believe i made a mistake when continuing this story and my well of ideas has currently dried up.**

**So instead of keep you all on tenderhooks waiting for another update i have decided to end the story with the last Chapter. Erik has found love and that is what truly matters :D 3**

**I have another POTO story already brewing in my mind and will hopefully be very punctual with my updates. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**PyringPandora 3 xx**


End file.
